Phantom Music
by forestwolf12
Summary: Separated from their brother when they were six, White and Danny Grayson never knew that the Fentons kidnapped them. But when you're a ghost and a siren, thing's never been normal. When they were twelve, their 'parents' took them to the GIW to be experimented on. Four years later, the two were saved by Young Justice. But while physical scars can heal, emotional ones take time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Remind Me Of Them

A sixteen year old Nightwing walked into the Cave. The rest of team was already training when he walked in. He stood next to Aqualad, looking at their two newest recruits.

This was one of those days that he hates more than others. Even more painful than the anniversary of his parent's death. This anniversary was the day that the two most important people in his life were taken from him.

''How you doing, my friend,'' Aqualad asked.

''I'm fine, Kaldur,'' Nightwing responded. ''Why'd you ask?''

''I've known you for a long time, my friend,'' Kaldur says. ''Every year, like clockwork, you always seem down on this day. The others may not notice, but I do.''

''In their defense, they aren't you,'' Nightwing said.

''It would help if you told someone,'' Kaldur told him. ''I'm not Black Canary, but I am willing to listen.''

Aqualad was always one of the people to go to for comfort, other than . And he was right. Only Batman ever knew what this day meant to him. He'd been searching for them since he started being Robin when he was nine. That was seven years ago. He never even told Kid Flash, and he was his best friend.

''Here's not the place to talk,'' Nightwing said. ''Let's go to the grotto.''

The grotto was a place meant to honor fallen heroes. There were holographic statues of each of the heroes. Like Ted Chord (Blue Beetle), Jason Todd (Robin/Red Hood), and Tula (Aqua Girl). The two heroes stood in front of the Robin hologram.

''Tell me what's been bothering you,'' Kaldur says.

''Today's never been my favorite day of the year,'' Nightwing told him. ''You can't tell the team any of this.''

''I give you my word,'' Kaldur said.

''I have two brothers,'' Nightwing explained. ''We were supposed to be triplets, but I was born a few months before them. We were closer to each other than to our parents, inseparable. But when we were six, they were kidnapped. Taken from me by two low-lives. I haven't seen them in ten years. Today is the anniversary of when they were taken.''

''I'm sorry, Nightwing,'' Kaldur apologized. ''I didn't know.''

''Batman's the only ones that does,'' Nightwing informed. ''Not even Wally knows. Cause between you an me, he isn't the best listener.''

''At least you told someone,'' Kaldur put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

''Thanks, Kaldur,'' Nightwing said as they went back up to the training room.

And he was right, it did make him feel better. Batman had always helped with his searches, but the ever emotionless hero was not the best at comforting. Having a friend know helped him feel so much better.

One of their two newest recruits was sparing with Wally.

Garfield ''Gar'' Logan, Beast Boy. After a blood transfusion from , he gained the power to change into any animal. When Queen Bee had his mother killed, Ma'gann adopted him as her younger brother. Superboy also liked seeing him as his younger brother. A shapeshifter, martian, and a clone, not the weirdest family ever known.

Their other recruit was Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle. He had alien tech that had attached itself to his back, giving him powerful armor. It also talked to him, but he never told anyone that. They just think he talks to himself, a lot. (There's no Robin, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Guardian, Static, Lagoon Boy, Zatanna, Rocket, or Arsenal)

''You ready for the Wall-man,'' Wally boasted, preparing to run.

''The best things come in small packages,'' Gar threw back.

''This just might be fun after all,'' Wally smirked.

He sped toward the green boy. But Beast Boy used his monkey-like movements to swiftly jump over him. He changed into an actual monkey, then jumped onto Kid Flash's head. He took the term ''monkey business'' to a whole new level.

Most of the team was bursting into laughter. Even the stern and serious Superboy and Aqualad were having a hard time keeping straight faces.

''Finally, someone's that's actually funny,'' Artemis laughed.

''That's my job,'' Wally said, throwing Beast Boy off him.

''You can't just give yourself that job,'' Ma'gann giggled. ''Especially since your idea of being funny are bad puns and cheesy jokes. They're not funny.''

''Hey,'' Wally protested.

But a BANG shut him up. Beast Boy had landed on top of him as a bear. The platform read ''Kid Flash- Fail.''

''Do you really think my sister wouldn't tell me that your weakness is that big mouth of yours,'' Gar smiled.

He ran to , who was smiling with pride. Superboy patted his head. Nightwing looked at the two boys. Their brother-like relationship reminded him of his own brothers.

*****Flashback*****

 _The crowd burst into applause a six year old White Grayson took his bow in the center ring. He had just finished a performance of ''Clarity'' and was tired. He went over to his brothers, who were at the other side of the ring._

 _''You were amazing, as usual, little bro,'' Dick complimented. ''Danny, your special effects are incredible.''_

 _''It's just a lot of lighting, a lot of glitter, and a lot of luck,'' Danny Grayson shrugged. ''I may be a genius, but anyone could do this.''_

 _''I just love to sing,'' White smiled. ''Mama și tata (mom and dad) always prefer us to be on the ground, anyway. You're the real trapeze star of the three of us.''_

 _''Pros of being the oldest sibling,'' Dick laughed._

 _''Uh... where did Danny go,'' White asked, looking around._

 _''He really needs to teach me to do that,'' Dick says._

 _''Looking for me,'' Danny chuckled, materializing from behind White's back and scaring the living daylights off of him._

 _''Are you trying to give me a heart attack,'' White panted, holding his heart. ''I'm only six and I think you've stopped my heart about three times from these scares.''_

 _Dick laughed at his two younger brothers. There was always the continuous traits that they'll always have. Danny was always a curious and adventurous spirit, the type you would want on Indiana Jones type things. White was a kind and gentle soul, the ones that you just can't help but like._

 _''My little siren, Ghosty,'' Dick laughed, hugging them. ''I love you two.''_

 _''We love to, big brother,'' White said._

 _The two always wore the pendents he gave them for their last birthday. Danny's was a cleshe white ghost, but more adorable than scary. White's was a golden lyre, which represents a pure heart in magic._

*****End Flashback*****

''Nightwing,'' Kaldur called, waving his hand in front of his face.

''What, what,'' Nightwing says, snapping out of his trance.

''You spaced out for a second there,'' Kaldur told him. ''You seemed like you were a hundred miles away.''

''I just got lost in thought, that's all,'' Nightwing said.

''You were staring at Garfield and Conner,'' Kaldur reminded. ''Were you thinking about them.''

''Their brother-like relationship just reminds me of them,'' Nightwing says. ''I just want to know where they are.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Run Phantom Run

The screams echoed through the halls of the facility. Screams of pure agony and pain. At the end of the hall was an experiment room for the Guys In White scientists. Right now, their latest experiment was screaming his head off.

You heard me right. I said HE. As in they were experimenting on a person. His name was Gold Siren, a hero from the small town of Amity Park. But being a real life siren has its downsides as well as its perks.

''St...stop, p...please,'' he pleaded to his 'parents.'

The Fentons, Jack and Maddie, didn't care about his pleads. They used their tools to cut his chest open, again. Causing him to scream louder. He countless scars were all sore from the constant experiments.

''Shut up, freak,'' Jack ordered. ''We all know you can't feel pain, so stop pretending.''

''J...just k...kill me,'' Siren pleaded.

''You're too rare,'' Maddie sneered. ''As much of a monster you are, you're too rare a creature to let die.''

''Try using tools of black pearl,'' Jack suggested. ''I heard they cause this type of creature immense pain.''

Siren's eyes widened as they mentioned black pearl. They were almost as dangerous as blood blossoms. Poisonous and deadly to supernatural creatures.

''P...please, n...no,'' he pleaded. ''I n...never d...did a...anything to y...you.''

''Shut it, monster,'' Maddie glared. ''Muzzle him.''

They gagged him with a muzzle. They muffled his cries as they cut into him.

*****Line Break*****

Agents K and N threw Gold Siren into his cell. His wounds were barely bandaged and that caused his blood to seep out. In the cell next door, Phantom saw the pain that he was in.

Phantom was the lead hero in the pair of him and Gold Siren. They protected each other and their city. Phantom is a ghost, or rather, half ghost. They both had human forms, but the collars on their necks kept them in their hero forms. They also stopped their powers.

''Leave him alone, please,'' he pleaded the agents.

''Hear that,'' Agent K smirked. ''The other freak's trying to make it seem like he cares about the other monster.''

''He needs acting lessons, cause we all know they don't feel any human emotions,'' Agent N says. ''Step away from the bars, ghost scum.''

He pressed a button on the remote he was holding. Phantom's collar lit up with electricity as it zapped the non-living daylights out of him. Not like it was new to him. Just like the experiments they did on Siren, they tortured him with lightning. His ghost biology was too difficult for them to copy what they did to Siren. It never stopped them from being beaten up like defenseless boxers.

''N...no,'' Siren stuttered. ''S...stop.''

''Shut it,'' Agent K shouted.

The agent kicked him in the stomach. He screamed as he felt some of his ribs crack. Phantom saw the beating, and he desperately wanted it to stop.

''Please, he didn't do anything to you,'' Phantom cried. ''Leave him alone, I beg you.''

The beating caused him to flashback to the day that ruined their life, the day that they were taken in by their ''parents'' and the GIW.

*****Flashback*****

 _Phantom and Gold Siren were fighting one of their least favorite ghosts. The Ghost Zone's ''greatest hunter'' was a big pain in the butt. They always did their best to get it over with as quickly as possible. They were a small team. Just the two of them, their best friends Sam and Tucker, and their sister Jazz. On occasion, they got help from their friend Valerie, who was also known as Red Huntress._

 _''That took longer than usual,'' Tucker complained._

 _Phantom held the thermos that held the hunter. He just hooked it onto his belt._

 _''He calls himself the Ghost Zone's 'greatest hunter', but he constantly has his butt handed to him by a bunch of kids,'' Siren laughed._

 _''Why can't he ever just stay in the Ghost Zone and leave us alone,'' Sam complained._

 _''As creepy as it is, he wants our pelts on his wall,'' Phantom reminded._

 _They all shivered as the creepiness chilled their spines._

 _''We still beat him, though,'' Jazz pointed out. ''Is it just me, or are these fights getting easier. Especially since Ember, Fright Knight, Johnny, and Kitty all turned over new leaves.''_

 _''After Pariah Dark, Obsidian Siren, and the Disasteroid, there can not possible be anymore enemies that could be worse than them,'' Sam says. ''We are getting way too tough for these guys.''_

 _''They're just annoying now, like the Box Ghost,'' Tucker said._

 _''No one is that annoying,'' Siren shook his head. ''If I hear 'BEWARE' one more time, i'm going to lose it.''_

 _''More so than you already have,'' Tucker chuckled._

 _''We may have just fought a ghost, but I can still kick your butt any day of the week,'' Siren glared, making him weak in the knees._

 _''With a glare like that, you can make even Walker cower in fear,'' Phantom laughed._

 _''At least something will keep him off our backs whenever he tries to arrest us,'' Siren joked._

 _Of course, their nice moment just had to be ruined. This time, it was ended by Phantom being hit by an anti-ghost energy blast. Those types of blasts have the same energy signature as the anti-ghost mineral, ectoranium._

 _Phantom was blasted into the wall of a nearby warehouse. Gold Siren wasn't too far behind when another blast hit him. He may be a siren, but with ghosts and sirens both being magical, the energy also effected him. They looked up to see two people standing with GIW agents. One was a tall and fat man in an orange jumpsuit. The other was a short woman with orange-brown hair in a blue jumpsuit. The man had a smoking gun._

 _''Mom, dad,'' the heroes gasped._

 _After the Disasteroid incident, they had revealed their secret to their parents. They thought they were okay with it. But as it turns out, they were just really good actors._

 _''You monsters are no children of ours,'' Maddie glared, pointing her gun._

 _Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all stood in front of their friends._

 _''Stay away from them,'' Jazz ordered._

 _''You'll have to go through us first,'' Sam stated._

 _''We were afraid you would say that,'' Maddie said._

 _Three shots. Two screams. Two broken hearts._

*****End Flashback*****

Phantom's eyes glowed brighter than they ever had before, turning their ghost green color. He looked at the agents torturing Siren.

''Never again,'' he growled.

He ignored the shocks from the collar as he stood up. It might block most of his powers, but not his strongest one. He took in a deep breath and let out his ghostly wail. Even weakened, it broke down the wall between the two cells. The agents were sent into the wall. Phantom ran to Gold Siren.

His collar beeped, falling off the ghost boy's neck.

''You need to go,'' Siren told him. ''Get help.''

''I can't leave you,'' Phantom says, crying. ''They'll kill you.''

''I know you'll find help,'' Siren said. ''This cell was meant for me, not you, so your powers work now.''

''B...but,'' Phantom tried.

''I know that you will save me,'' Siren says. ''Just go, please.''

Agents crashed through the doors. They fired on them, two of them hitting Phantom in his shoulder and side. He started bleeding. He ran to the wall. He looked at Siren.

''Run, Phantom, run,'' he told him. ''I know you'll save me, big brother.''

Phantom phased through the wall, escaping so he could save his only family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Save Him

Phantom flew to the nearest city, trying his best to stay in the air. He held the gun shot wound on his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

'' _Run, Phantom, run._ ''

Those words echoed in his head as a reminder of what he had to fight for. He was going to save his brother if it killed him, which it just might. But to save Siren, he would do anything.

But the wound and lack of energy finally became too much. He fell right out of the sky and into a tree. He managed to steady himself on one of the branches, until it broke. He crashed onto the ground. Lucky that it was night and there wasn't anybody around to see him.

He took in his surroundings. He was in a park in the center of a large city. It was one of those cities that was always a buzz with activity. The park and the alleys were the only dark places in the entire city.

He saw a stature at the center of the park. It was of the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder. It suddenly occurred to him where he was.

''I must be in Gotham City,'' Phantom says to himself. ''I sure hope that Batman's patrolling tonight.''

He used trees as support as he tried to walk through the park. But he came to a halt as he heard voices coming his way. He used the last of his strength to go invisible.

He looked at the ones that came. One was... a human traffic cone? He was in a yellow outfit with red pants and gloves with yellow boots. The other was a dark-skinned boy in a red sleeveless shirt, blue pants, tattoos on his arms, and was also barefoot. The last was a teen in a navy blue body suit with a blue bird symbol on his chest and a mask over his eyes.

''I still don't see why we had to take over Batman's patrol,'' the traffic cone complained.

''Because he's Batman and we don't get on his bad side,'' the bird guy responded. ''I learned that when I was nine.''

''And he is busy with the league,'' the dark teen reminded them.

Phantom didn't trust these costume weirdos at all, thinking that they were sent by the GIW. He started backing away from the three of them. But in a complete horror movie stereotype moment, he stepped on a twig and made it go ''SNAP.''

'' _Oh crap_ ,'' Phantom thought.

The three heroes looked his way. They saw nothing there, Phantom thanking his invisibility right now. But Nightwing threw a metal ball in his direction. It made contact on the ground, near Phantom's feet.

'' _At least it's not a bomb_ ,'' he thought.

But the metal ball then erupted smoke out of it. Phantom started coughing, dropping his invisibility from lack of concentration. The three heroes were shocked at the state he was in. The torn to pieces costume, the burn marks, and the gun shot wounds. But what got to them the most was the terrified look in his eyes.

''Are you okay, kid,'' Kid Flash asked.

Phantom backed away. But he tripped on a tree root, falling onto his behind. But he still tried backing away from them.

''Go away,'' he told them. ''I'm not going back. You can't make me.''

''You don't have to worry about anything,'' Aqualad says. ''We won't hurt you.''

''Please, just go away,'' Phantom pleaded. ''He needs me, I need to save him. And I will die to protect him.''

''Who is him,'' Nightwing asked.

''Leave me alone,'' Phantom said. ''He needs me. Just go away.''

Nightwing looked at the kid in front of them.

''If he goes anywhere, like that, he'll get himself killed,'' he thought.

He pulled out a small perfume-like bottle from his utility belt. He put it up to Phantom's face and sprayed. The mist instantly knocked him out. Kid Flash and Aqualad looked at him weirdly.

''Why'd you do that,'' Wally asked.

''It was either this, or he gets killed doing whatever he does that got him shot in the first place,'' Nightwing responded.

''Point made,'' Wally agreed.

''I'll call Ma'gann, to get the bio-ship over here,'' Kaldur says.

After a few minutes, flew in on the bio-ship. Superboy and Beast Boy were with her. Nightwing and Aqualad put Phantom on a medical bed that was in the back of the ship. They were all shocked by this.

''What happened to him,'' Ma'gann asked, concerned.

''Who is he,'' Conner asked.

''We don't know,'' Wally says. ''That's the answer to both your questions.''

''Just get us back to the cave,'' Nightwings says.

took the controls and they took off. Beast Boy thought he saw a flash of white near Phantom, but he brushed it off.

''What do you suppose happened to him,'' she asked Aqualad.

''I don't know, Ma'gann,'' he told her.

She flew the bio-ship in the hanger of Mount Justice. They helped pull Phantom, on the bed, into the infirmary. Kid Flash and Beast Boy ran off to get Batman. Nightwing and Aqualad patched up what wounds they could. The rest of the team showed up.

''What is going on,'' Batman asked,walking in. ''Who is this?''

''We don't know, Batman,'' Nightwing explained. ''We found his on patrol, and he was invisible until my smoke bomb went off. He was freaking out about trying to help someone, so I had to knock him out so he didn't go and get himself killed.''

''We've bandaged the worse of his wounds, but we fear there is more,'' Kaldur informed.

Phantom stirred on the bed. His eyes shot open and he basically flew off the bed.

''No, no, no,'' he panicked.

''Stop, we won't hurt you,'' Ma'gann says, nicely.

''I need to get out of here,'' Phantom freaked. ''I need to help him.''

''Just tell us who you're trying to get to,'' Kaldur said. ''We can help you.''

''I'm not the one that needs help,'' Phantom says. ''He needs me. They're going to kill him if I don't save him.''

''Who,'' Conner asked.

''My brother,'' Phantom panicked. ''They have him and he won't last much longer in the state he's in. Please, save him. He's all I have.''

''Where do these people have him,'' Batman asked.

''A Guys In White facility a few miles north of Gotham,'' Phantom told. ''Please. I need to save him. I could never live without him.''

Nightwing knocked him out with the spray again. He put him back on the bed.

''Really, again,'' Wally complained.

''Do you want him going into battle like this,'' Nightwing asked. ''No. Good. Let's go storm a government facility.''

''Wouldn't be the first time we've done this,'' Artemis said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Siren

The team made their way, quietly, toward the Guys In White facility. They were very stealthy in their approach. set up a telepathic link between them. Nightwing, Superboy, Aqualad, and Blue Beetle on one side of the building. Artemis, Kid Flash, , and Beast Boy on the other side.

'' _Everyone ready_ ,'' Kaldur asks, over the link.

'' _Just give me something to punch, and i'll be happy_ ,'' Conner said, cracking his knuckles.

'' _Search for any possible sign of that kid's brother_ ,'' Nightwing told them. '' _He should be our main priority_.''

'' _Why are we risking our butts for them, again_ ,'' Artemis asks, with attitude.

'' _How would you feel if your sibling was being tortured in a government facility_ ,'' Gar asked her. '' _I could never live with myself if this was Ma'gann_.''

That shut her up. The team then, found their way into the building. At first, they weren't even seen.

(For those of you that don't like stories where Artemis and Wally are jerks, deal with it haters.)

Gold Siren was lying in his new cell, in immense pain after they punished him for his brother's escape. Which turned into a hour straight of beatings and collar electrocutions. They had muzzled him afterwords.

He was just bleeding on the ground, hoping for his brother to come back. This was the first sign of hope that he felt in the past four years.

'' _I know that you'll save me, big brother_ ,'' he thought. '' _You promised to always protect me, and I know that you will come back to me_.''

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring across the entire building. He tried to shield his ears, as his siren abilities gave him enhanced hearing. The alarm actually hurt.

'' _Please, make it stop,_ '' he pleaded in his head.

His cell door opened, and he panicked when saw that it was Agent K. He tried his best to back away, but was in too much pain.

''Seems like your little friend has brought trouble to our facility,'' he taunted. ''Too bad that you'll be long gone by the time he finds you.''

He picked Siren up by his neck, forcing him against the wall. He was suffocating him. He pulled out his gun, aiming it at Siren's head.

''Too bad I won't be able to see the reaction of that ghost friend of yours when he finds your body,'' Agent K taunted.

He was about to fire when someone threw him off of Siren. He fell to the ground, being able to breath again. He looked up at the one that saved him. He saw a teen in a black t-shirt, boots, jeans, and black finger-less gloves. He looked into his eyes, but the pain became to much for him and he passed out in the hero's arms.

Superboy looked down at the boy in his arms. He could feel the injuries on his body, and the collar and muzzle horrified him.

'' _Guys, I found him_ ,'' he called over the link.

Nightwing and Aqualad soon came in, Blue Beetle holding off more agents outside the cell. They were both equally scared by the condition of Siren.

''Who would do this to a kid,'' Nightwing gasped.

''Let's get him to the Cave and medical help as quickly as possible,'' Kaldur says.

But when he and Superboy tried to lift him, they saw his face cringe in pain and they put him down.

''We need for this,'' Conner said.

''You called,'' the martian girl says, phasing through the floor.

''We can't lift him while he's like this,'' Kaldur told her.

''Oh dear,'' she swore. ''I got him.''

She lifted him up with her telekinesis, carrying him back to the bio-ship that she had called onto the roof. She placed him onto one of the gurneys. The rest of the team soon came running onto the roof, agents firing at them.

''Time to leave,'' Kid Flash panicked.

They all quickly got into the bio-ship and took off. As the ship flew away, some of the team stayed in the back to try and help Siren. Nightwing and Aqualad were trying their best to seal the worse wounds just to carry him over.

''Superboy, you found him,'' Kaldur stated. ''What do you make of his injuries?''

''Definitely broken ribs and a possible concussion,'' Conner says. ''He was almost shot in the head when I found him. This kid has a freaking collar and muzzle. He's a living and breathing person, not an animal.''

Beast Boy hugged Superboy, saddened by what those agents did to Siren.

''How could anyone be so cruel,'' he sobbed. ''It isn't right. He'll be alright, won't he?''

''Of course he will, Gar,'' Conner comforted. ''We'll make sure of it.''

quickly guided the ship to Mount Justice and landed the ship in the hanger. They all rushed Siren toward the infirmary. But Superboy stopped when he saw something shining on the floor of the ship. Picking it up, it was a gold lyre necklace. Blue Beetle stayed behind when he saw Superboy just standing there.

''What you got there, hermano,'' he asked.

''It must have fell off the kid,'' Conner guessed. ''Must be the only possession he has left.''

''If I remember my mystic symbolism correctly, the golden lyre is the symbol of a pure heart,'' Jaime said.

''Why do you know anything about magic, at all,'' Conner asked.

''I thought that the scarab was magic when I first got it, so I did some research,'' Jaime told him.

The two then joined the rest of their team in the infirmary. Phantom was still out cold as they took care of Siren. Batman soon came in. He stared at the two knocked out heroes, taking in how tortured they looked. Burns, cuts, bruises, and that's only what they saw on the surface.

''Batman, he needs immediate help,'' Nightwing told him.

''You and Aqualad stay here to help, the rest of you get some rest,'' the Dark Knight says.

The team left as the three went to work. The first think that they did was clean and stitch their wounds properly. Phantom had the most horrible electrical burns in the world. Siren was covered in cuts and bruises that could make a serial killer weak in the knees.

''They tortured these kids,'' Nightwing said. ''Who could be so heartless.''

''He seems to have gotten it worse than his brother,'' Batman noticed. ''Let's make sure that he has the proper care.''

Batman pulled up Siren's shirt, and it made them all gasp. Across his chest was a giant scar. One that, by the looks of it, had been reopened many times. It was a big ''Y'' scar. A vivisection.

''They cut him open,'' Kaldur gasped.

''Oh dear god,'' Nightwing swore. ''These two weren't just prisoners there. They were experiments.''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Brother's Keeper

The team had been waiting a few hours as the other three heroes worked on their two new guests. was stress baking cookies, helped by Beast Boy. Blue Beetle and Superboy were still confused about the necklace. Artemis and Kid Flash looked like they didn't even care.

That slightly pissed off Beetle. Anyone would have broken down if they saw how those two were treated. Even Batman seemed ready to murder the ones that did this to them. Those that don't care are just heartless. He sympathized with them as his best friend had an abusive step-father. No kid deserved to go through any type of torture.

Nightwing and Aqualad walked into the room. They all saw them and went over, concerned for the two.

''Are they okay,'' Ma'gann asked.

''They're going to be fine,'' Aqualad told them. ''But there is a lot more to them. Third degree burns, broken ribs, concussions, large gashes on their bodies, cuts, bruises, and some nerve damage.''

''Whoever did this is about as heartless as you can get,'' Conner growled.

''They're kids, no one should have to go through that,'' Ma'gann said.

They were about to say more, but a giant scream shook the entire mountain. Nightwing and Aqualad both locked eyes, knowing it wasn't good. They both raced back to the infirmary, seeing Batman trying to help the kid they just saved. They waved the other team member away so they didn't scare him more.

Siren had woken up, and panicked when he saw the white room. He was backing away from the three heroes, completely terrified of them.

''G..go away,'' he freaked. ''L...leave m...me alone, p...please.''

''Everything's okay, now,'' Kaldur told him. ''We're not going to hurt you.''

''Y...you're lying,'' Siren stuttered. ''S...someone's g...going to c...come in to t...torture us again.''

''You're safe here,'' Nightwing tries. ''We are heroes, we're going to protect you from those people.''

''P...please,'' Siren pleaded. ''Just g...go a...away. I d...didn't do a...anything.''

He started to hyperventilate as he slid down the wall, crying his eyes out. He held his head as his fear took over.

''L...let me o...out of h...here,'' he yelled. ''S...stop, p...please.''

''Calm down, breath, just breath,'' Batman instructed, but it didn't help very much.

''I...i'm not g...going b...back,'' Siren continued to yell. ''I d...didn't d...do anything. L...leave me a...alone. G...go a...away.''

''He's having a panic attack,'' Batman said.

'' _Monster. Freak. Scum. Weirdo. Not worth love. Just die_.''

The words, the insults, repeated in his head. Everything he had always been told that he was while with them. He didn't trust that he was finally free.

''Dear gods,'' a voice said, making them jump.

Phantom had finally woken up. He saw his brother panicking in the corner. He jumped off the bed and pushed past the heroes. He bent down, next to him.

''Little brother, it's me, please calm down,'' he comforted him. ''We're together again, and you're safe now. We're no longer in that place.''

Siren looked up at his brother, the tears streaming down their faces. He fell into his arms, crying his eyes out. Phantom ran his hand through his hair, continuously telling him that they were safe now.

''M...make it st...stop, p...please,'' Siren sobbed.

''You're safe now,'' Phantom assured. ''I'm here for you. We will never be separated again, I promise. We will always be together, I swear.''

Siren and Phantom looked at the heroes. Phantom's grip on his brother got tighter, wanting to protect him.

''W...who are th...they,'' Siren asked.

''I am Nightwing,'' the former Boy Wonder introduced. ''This is my friend, Aqualad, and my mentor, Batman. We're all heroes, so you two are safe here.''

''Who did this to you,'' Kaldur asked. ''Where were your parents?''

''W...with the GIW s...scientists,'' Siren stuttered. ''Th...they t...tortured us. They k...killed our s...sister and b...best f...friends to get t...to us.''

''Why were you taken prisoner,'' Batman questioned.

''They believe that we're threats because we aren't human,'' Phantom explained, wiping the tears from his eyes. ''We got our powers from a lab experiment that fused our DNA with magical energy. It made me a halfa, half human and half ghost. My brother's a siren, having powers over sound.''

''How long were you there,'' Kaldur asked.

''Four years,'' Phantom admitted.

''Can you tell us your name's,'' Nightwing requested.

''I c...called m...myself Gold Siren,'' Siren stuttered. ''M...my b...brother likes P...Phantom.''

''We were our town's local heroes,'' Phantom said. ''But after the Disasteroid, everything fell apart.''

''That was you two,'' Kaldur gasped, and they nodded.

''Even a...after s...saving the w...world, they st...still s...saw us as th...threats,'' Siren sobbed. ''J...just b...because we a...aren't h...human d...doesn't mean w...we d...don't feel.''

''We were captured and treated like lab rats,'' Phantom says, crying. ''My form was not fit for their equipment, so they used electrical torture. They didn't use pain killers because they thought that we couldn't feel pain. We did. Every cut, every stab, every zap, every punch, kick, strangle, and break. We. Felt. It. ALL.''

The three were shocked and heartbroken. The two teens in front of them were just so broken.

''The only hope we had were each other,'' Phantom says.

''Th...they put us in c...cells next t...to each o...other to m...make t...the torture w...worse,'' Siren said. ''B...but as l...long as w...we had e...each o...other, they c...couldn't b...break us.''

''You two really care for each other, don't you,'' Nightwing asks.

''I wasn't kidding when I said that we were all we had,'' Phantom said. ''With everything we've gone through, we've always stuck by each other. Our adoption, being ignored, bullies, the accident, and especially now.''

''Adopted,'' Batman asked, beginning to wonder about something.

Siren nodded. ''B...but th...they never e...even cared f...for us. O...our sister w...would b...be the o...one t...to love us. A...all th...they did w...was use us t...to c...clean up th...their lab.''

''They were always so busy with their 'work' that they never noticed us,'' Phantom said. ''Always forgotten on our birthday. Having to spend Christmas listening to them argue about Santa. It was never our home.''

''We'll leave you two to get some rest,'' Batman says.

With that the three left the infirmary. Phantom helped Siren back onto his feet. They both sat on a bed, just looking at each other.

''I...is it r...really over, Danny,'' Siren asked.

''It is, White,'' Phantom responded. ''It finally is.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Voice Of A Siren

Superboy knocked on the doorway to the infirmary, letting Siren and Phantom know that he was there. Blue Beetle was behind him.

''W...who are y...you,'' Siren stuttered, hiding behind his brother.

''We won't hurt you,'' Conner says. ''I'm Superboy, and this is Blue Beetle. We found this, and think it belongs to you.''

He held out the golden lyre necklace. Phantom took it from him, giving it to his brother.

''Thank you,'' he thanked.

Siren looked into his eyes. He knew them.

''Y...you w...were the o...one th...that saved me,'' Siren said. ''Th...thank you.''

Superboy smiled at the siren. He and Beetle looked at the collar around the neck.

''I can get that off, for you,'' Jaime offered.

''Only if Siren agrees,'' Phantom said.

''P...please, get i...it off,'' Siren says.

Beetle went behind Siren, using his armor to change one of his fingers into a lock-pick. Siren and Phantom both saw that the armor was made out of some type of sapphire and black onyx. Combinations like that only have ever been seen on the Isle of Crystals.

''Nightwing and Aqualad told us your name's are Gold Siren and Phantom,'' Jaime said. ''We understand that you would want to keep your identities secret. Nightwing hasn't told any of us, either.''

Siren was still slightly shaking having a stranger so close to him.

''It's okay, Siren,'' Conner told him. ''We're not gonna do anything to you. You can trust us.''

''We haven't trusted anyone in over four years,'' Phantom says.

'' _Four years of that torture_ ,'' Conner thought. '' _How could they still be alive_?''

The two saw the comfort that the brothers gave to each other just by being near the other. A bond like that only forged by the toughest of battles they they must have done together.

''You two are lucky to have each other, you know,'' Conner told them. ''Family is the one thing I never knew.''

''W...what about S...Superman,'' Siren asked. ''Isn't h...he y...your father?''

''He doesn't see me as anything more than what I am,'' Conner growled. ''I'm actually his clone. A literal experiment.''

The heroes looked at him in shock. They thought about Phantom's daughter, Danielle Phantom. But she prefers Dani. She was originally a clone of Phantom.

''What is it,'' Jaime asked.

''P...Phantom's daughter,'' Siren stuttered.

''Aren't you only, like, sixteen,'' Conner raised an eyebrow.

''Not like that,'' Phantom explained. ''Dani was, originally, a clone of me. She almost destabilized, but we managed to save her. I took her in as my adoptive daughter so that she would have a home. She must be going crazy after all this time.''

Superboy was shocked at this. Superman never treated him more than as an experiment gone wrong. But these two brought in Phantom's clone as family. They didn't abandon her like Superman did with him. He saw Siren look at him with sympathy, but them he looked away. It was as if he heard his thoughts.

''Got it,'' Jaime said, suddenly.

The collar fell to the floor. It revealed the burns that were on his neck. Some were fading into scars.

''M...magical h...healing,'' Siren slightly smiled.

''Handy,'' Jaime says. ''We'll leave you two alone now.''

''Thank you,'' Siren thanked as they walked out the door.

The two waved back. And they were obviously happy that, for once, Siren didn't stutter.

''They seem very nice,'' Phantom says, his brother nodding but still seemed worried. ''I know what could make you feel better. Your voice.''

''I...in four y...years,'' Siren stuttered. ''Do y...you th...think it still w...works?''

''You've had that voice your entire life,'' Phantom said. ''No matter what, you'll always have the most amazing singing voice in the world.''

The music was this soft melodic tone of a piano with a slight pop kick to it. One of those songs that makes you cry by listening to it.

'' _Everyday is so wonderful_

 _Then suddenly_

 _It's hard to breathe_

 _Now and then I get insecure_

 _From all the pain_

 _I'm so ashamed_.''

The team heard the voice, and were instantly entranced by it. It was so beautiful and calming. So full of hope and light that could even lighten the dark hearts of assassins. Music really can sooth a savage beast. There was almost a glow of golden sound waves. The voice hit Nightwing like a stab to the heart.

'' _I am beautiful_

 _No matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring me down_

 _I am beautiful_

 _In every single way_

 _Yes words can't bring me down_

 _Oh no_

 _So don't you bring me down today_

 _To all your friends you're delirious_

 _So consumed_

 _In all your doom, ooh_

 _Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

 _The pieces gone_

 _Left the puzzle undone_

 _Ain't that the way it is_

 _You are beautiful_

 _No matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring you down_

 _Oh no_

 _You're beautiful_

 _In every single way_

 _Yes words can't bring you down_

 _Oh no_

 _So don't you bring me down today_

 _No matter what we do (no matter what we do)_

 _No matter what we say (no matter what we say)_.''

The team followed the voice down the hall. To them, the voice was nothing more than someone singing. But Phantom knew that when it came to Gold Siren, music was his way of dealing with his pain. It was always his way to comfort himself.

'' _We're the song inside the tune (yeah, oh yeah)_

 _Full of beautiful mistakesAnd everywhere we go (and everywhere we go)_

 _The sun will always shine (the sun will always, always, shine)_

 _And tomorrow we might awake_

 _On the other side_

 _We are beautiful_

 _No matter what they say_

 _Yes words won't bring us down_

 _Oh no_

 _We are beautiful_

 _In every single way_

 _Yes words can't bring us down_

 _Oh no_

 _So don't you bring me down today_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Don't you bring me down today_

 _Don't you bring me down, ooh_

 _Today_.''

They looked inside the infirmary. Siren had finished his song, tears streaming down his face. Phantom put his hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

''You never were one to take your role as a siren for granted,'' Phantom smiled.

''Glad t...to see y...your s...smile is s...still so bright,'' Siren said.

Aqualad cleared his throat, letting them know they were there.

''Privacy isn't really a thing here, is it,'' Phantom said, obviously annoyed.

''Can you guys give us a few minutes,'' Nightwing requested.

The team left him alone. He went into the rooms, locking the door. He turned off the security cameras.

''You two have human forms, don't you,'' he asked.

''How'd you know,'' Phantom asked.

''I guessed,'' he responded. ''Would you show me? The camera's are off.''

The twins looked at each other. At least one person knowing who they were would be nice. They nodded to the other. Siren shimmered gold while Phantom got two rings of light moving over him.

Phantom now had raven black hair, with a single white streak, and bright blue eyes. He was in a red t-shirt under a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was also in a pair of jeans with red boots. His ghost necklace around his neck.

Gold Siren also had his hair changed to a dark black, but with gold streaks, with the same blue eyes. He wore a gold t-shirt under a jean vest. With his jeans were a pair of gold sneakers. The golden lyre was around his neck.

Their human forms felt like a slap, then a stab. That voice, their appearance, he knew they anywhere.

''It can't be,'' Nightwing swore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Once Lost, Now Found

''Is it really you,'' Nightwing asked.

Siren and Phantom backed away. Siren grabbed his arm for comfort.

''W...who are y...you,'' Siren stuttered, scared.

''I would never forget your voice, my little siren,'' Nightwing says.

The nickname shocked both of the boys. No one ever called Siren that in ten years. Phantom never dared to because it would have brought up memories too painful for both of them. One person had ever called him that.

''White, Danny,'' Nightwing said, crying.

He took off his mask, letting them see his blue eyes. They were all identical with their blue eyes and dark hair. Except for the streaks in the twin's hair. The two slowly approached the hero.

''Dick,'' Danny/Phantom said.

They crashed into each other's arms. They were all crying. They haven't seen each other is so long that it was hard for them to believe that they were really together again.

''Let me look at you two,'' Dick says, crying and holding their shoulders. ''You've grown up so much. I never stopped searching for you.''

''But we were adopted,'' White/Gold Siren said. ''Not like you could have stopped it.''

''Wow, no stutter,'' Danny thought. ''The shock must have snapped him out of it.''

Nightwing shook his head, the tears still present.

''Those two didn't adopt you,'' Dick told them. ''Bruce, otherwise known as Batman, planned on taking us all in. But then you two vanished right off of his front lawn. We've been searching ever since.''

''Just when I thought those two had reach the lowest of the low, they somehow get lower,'' Danny shook his head. ''I thought torturing us was as low as they could go. But no, they had to have kidnapped us from our only real family.''

''I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you two,'' Dick said. ''If I had just been there for you, you would never have been taken in the first place.''

''You can't blame yourself, big brother,'' White comforted. ''We know how much you care, and we never blamed you. We never would have gotten our powers. Granted we were tortured, but protecting the innocent is worth it.''

''Your powers are definitely unique,'' Dick said. ''A ghost and siren. Who knew your nicknames would be so dead on.''

''I could always disappear anyway,'' Danny chuckled, them turning invisible. ''This way, it's just easier.''

''Dick, what about Batman,'' White asked, Danny turning visible again.

''What do you mean,'' Dick asks. ''He'd be happy that we found each other. He'll love you guys.''

''Are you sure,'' White looks at the ground. ''You two are human, and we're not. Not fully, anyway.''

''I'm on a team with a martian, a clone, a metahuman, a shapeshifter, and an Atlantian,'' Dick says. ''A ghost and siren would be easily accepted by him.''

''Are you sure,'' Danny asked.

''Why don't we tell him together,'' Dick assured them.

''I already know,'' Batman said, standing in the doorway.

''Eep,'' White squeaked, a gold force field appearing around him.

''Does he always do that,'' Dick asked.

''Quite often, when he gets surprised or scared,'' Danny says.

White dropped the shield around him.

''We got to put a bell on that guy,'' Danny joked.

Batman looked at the three. He saw how they all looked alike. He wanted to look less scary and intimidating, so he took off his mask.

''You knew that they were my brothers,'' Dick asked.

''You've been aimlessly trying to find them the past ten years,'' Batman says. ''You told me how you gave them those pendents as a reminder of how they were always with you. When I saw these two wearing them, I knew it had to be them.''

''Did you really want to take all three of us,'' White asked.

''I would never want to separate siblings,'' Batman told them. ''And there was also something special about you three. More so than the powers you two possess.''

''Batman... Bruce... this might take some getting used to,'' White says. ''What are we going supposed to do, now?''

''We don't have anywhere to go,'' Danny said.

''That's not entirely true,'' Batman told them. ''The paperwork did go through those years ago. I'd be happy if you two would join our family.''

Danny and White went over to him, hugging the Dark Knight. He hugged back, the twins crying. He saw Dick looking really happy. Batman had always seen how much his son's brother's meant to him. When he thought he had a lead on them, he'd work it until it was as dry as the Sahara. He had never been more happy to see all of them together.

''That's all we've ever wanted,'' Danny sobbed. ''A real family.''

''One's that's alive, anyway,'' White mumbled.

''What was that,'' Dick asked.

''We should really bring you guys to the Ghost Zone, sometime,'' Danny says. ''There's some people there you should meet.''

''Would you like to meet the team,'' Batman asks. ''Properly, not with you lying unconscious in the infirmary.''

''We'd like that,'' White says. ''But could they keep their distance, please. The walking traffic cone, kind of, creeps me out.''

''Walking traffic cone,'' Dick wondered, them burst out laughing. ''You mean Wally. Oh my god, that is hilarious. Why didn't I ever think of that.''

''You two will be in your hero forms because no one in our family reveals their identity,'' Batman instructed.

''Okay,'' the twins responded.

Danny got back his rings while White shimmered gold. They changed back to their hero identities. And since they changed, their costumes had healed themselves.

Danny's was no longer the hazmat suit it used to be. He was in a black sweatshirt with his ''DP'' symbol on it. He also wore black pants with his white boots and white fingerless gloves. He had his snow white hair and glowing green eyes. The ghost pendent around his neck.

White's a bit more bright. He was in a gold t-shirt under a white jacket with his gold fingerless gloves. He also wore white pants with his gold combat boots. He had gold streaked white hair and his pendent around his neck.

''People used to question why he was named White, when we were kids,'' Dick remembered. ''I don't think anyone will be doing that anymore.''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting The Team

''You two don't have to do this if you don't want to,'' Dick tells his brothers.

''We'll be fine, big brother,'' White says. ''I'm still staying away from the traffic cone, though.''

''At least we've already met Blue Beetle and Superboy,'' Danny said. ''It was really nice of Blue to get your collar off.''

''I'm surprised that Superboy warmed up to you so easily,'' Dick chuckled. ''He's normally the most stubborn and secluded of the team.''

''Unless you count his girlfriend, ,'' White smiled.

''How'd you know about that,'' Dick asked.

''I may, or may not, have the ability to listen into people's hearts,'' White slightly laughed. "People are like books, to me. I read them just as easily."

''I guess a siren would be able to hear a lot more than humans,'' Dick said.

''Are we going to say that we're brothers,'' Danny asked. ''Or is this whole 'secret identity' thing going to keep us a secret as well.''

''You're team's going to notice your protectiveness of us,'' White pointed out. ''Like how Danny was protective of me.''

''We'll tell them,'' Dick said. ''They'll have questions, no doubt about that, but don't reveal your names.''

''To keep our family safe, we'll lie until the cows come home,'' White says.

''We still have no idea where those sayings come from,'' Danny snickered.

The three went into the doorway of the living room. Other than Beetle and Superboy, the rest of the team just made the two heroes nervous. Nightwing cleared his throat to get their attention.

''Look who's out of the infirmary,'' Jaime smiled. ''Good for you two, hermanos.''

''I thought we should have some proper introductions,'' Dick says. ''Guys, this is Phantom and Gold Siren. They're my younger brothers.''

Half the team dropped their jaws. The other half just froze like statues. Aqualad didn't seem phased as much.

''Since when did you have brothers,'' Wally asked. ''Let alone brothers with powers.''

''My life is my business,'' Dick said. ''Only Batman and Kaldur ever knew.''

''I am glad you found them, my friend,'' Kaldur says, approaching them. ''Hi, i'm Aqualad, but my friends call me Kaldur.''

''I'm , but call me Megan or Ma'gann,'' Ma'gann smiled sweetly. ''And this is my little brother Garfield, Beast Boy.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Gar grinned.

''Artemis,'' Artemis waved them off, quite rudely I might add.

''My real name's Conner Kent,'' Conner says, both boys smiling at him and Beetle.

''My name's Jaime Reyes,'' Jaime introduced.

''And over there is Wally,'' Dick joked.

''Hey,'' Wally yelled at him.

''Ow,'' White says, covering his ears. ''Not so loud.''

''You alright there, Siren,'' Jaime asked.

''Siren just has to regain control of his super hearing again,'' Danny explained. ''When we got our powers, he's the one that got the hearing while I got the eyesight.''

''So what are your powers,'' Ma'gann asked.

''Our names are, kind of, self explanatory,'' White said. ''I'm a siren. I have powers over sound and music. My brother's a halfa, half human and half ghost. He does things that ghosts do, duh.''

''Those are some pretty unique powers,'' Jaime complimented. ''Were you born with them, or were they given.''

''We like to think of it as fate,'' Danny says. ''There was accident with a ghost portal about six years ago, and it fused magical DNA into our system. We've been fighting ghosts and magical creature ever since.''

''That's impossible,'' Wally stated.

''Exactly how would you know,'' White glared. ''Not like you lived in our hometown. Which had a serious ghost and magic problem, and most likely still does.''

''It's impossible because magic isn't real,'' Wally said. ''There's no such thing as ghosts or sirens.''

''We're standing right here,'' Danny says. ''Actual living proof that magic exists. Or non-living proof in my case.''

''You must just think you're magic because of your powers,'' Wally suggested.

''Dense much,'' White says.

''What did you say,'' Wally yelled.

''Ow,'' White gasped in pain, holding his ears.

''Am I too loud for you,'' Wally shouted at him.

White cringed in pain, his ears feeling like they've been stabbed. When he took his hands off, there was a little blood on his hands. Beetle noticed and shoved Kid Flash away from him.

''What is wrong with you,'' Jaime growled. ''After everything he's been through, he doesn't need your own personal feelings clouding his reality.''

''His reality is just a fantasy,'' Wally argued.

''Says you,'' Danny said. ''Just because you don't think it's real doesn't mean you have to try and bring us into your delusion. Come on, little brother.''

He helped White stand up. There was a flash of gold in his eyes.

''His heart isn't pure,'' he says. ''It's heavy with envy and jealousy.''

''Someone's been around Pandora's Box too much,'' Danny remarked, making White snicker as they walked away.

Nightwing, Aqualad, and Blue Beetle all glared at Kid Flash.

''You didn't have to be so mean to them,'' Jaime glared.

''They started it,'' Wally argued.

''They didn't do anything,'' Kaldur says. ''My friend, you may be in the world of science, but they are not. They have every right to be who they are.''

''They are my brothers, so you will show them respect before I do something i'll regret later,'' Dick growled. ''Or not regret is more likely.''

The three separated from the others, following the heroes.

''That was interesting,'' Conner snickered.

''It most certainly was,'' Ma'gann giggled.

They found the two in the library. White was meditating with a floating book in front of him. He was floating a few feet above a table. Danny was reading another book, his feet up on the table.

''How is he doing that,'' Jaime asked Danny.

''Siren has the power of flight, but keeps his wings hidden most of the time,'' Danny explained, not looking up. ''So when his wings are retracted, he has levitation.''

''And the book,'' Kaldur asked.

''I have a slight handle on telekinesis,'' Danny said. ''Not very powerful though.''

''Does Siren always meditate,'' Dick asked.

''Our mentor taught us to use meditation as a substitute for sleep,'' Danny says. ''I don't think we'll be able to sleep for a while, in fear of those memories coming back. Nightmares are the worst because you can't stop them.''

''We apologize for Wally,'' Kaldur says. ''He isn't normally like this.''

''He's just feeling a little jealous that big brother has us,'' White said, still meditating. ''Blood is thicker than water.''

''I'm not even going to ask how he can do that,'' Jaime gave up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training

It had been a week since Danny and White had joined the ranks of the team. They had fully healed from their time with the Guys In White. Physically, anyway.

The twins have never been so happy to be reunited with their brother, and the three were close to inseparable. They were also getting along well with the rest of the team, minus Artemis the stubborn and Kid Flash the skeptic. White actually spent a lot of time with Blue Beetle.

The siren and armored hero were both just sitting in the living room, watching Once Upon A Time.

''So what was up with this ghost portal, anyway,'' Jaime asked. ''You two have said that it was what gave you your powers.''

''The Fentons are ghost hunters,'' White explained. ''They built a portal to get to the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts live. We got caught up in the energy when it activated. Phantom was in the machine, so he became a ghost. I was hit by the supernatural sound backlash, making me a siren.''

''What kind of connection could a ghost portal have to you being a siren,'' Jaime asked. ''I'm having a hard time connecting the dots.''

''That's because the Ghost Zone isn't alone in terms of magical rhelms,'' White told. ''The Ghost Zone was once called the Isle of Ghosts, but was made an infinite rhelm because ghosts kept being created. It's part of the Mystic Isles, a place where all magical creatures live and thrive with the rest of their kind. I gained powers from the Isle of Magical Music and the Isle of Sirens.''

''You have a pretty interesting world,'' Jaime complimented.

'' _And you have no idea how much is actually ours_ ,'' White thought.

'' _Are you sure befriending this Gold Siren is a smart idea_ , Jaime Reyes,'' the scarab asked him. '' _He could pose a threat_.''

''I pose a threat to no one but my enemies,'' White protested. ''Just what I need, another voice in my head.''

''Wait, you can hear the scarab,'' Jaime asks, shocked.

''If you mean the annoying voice from your armor, than yes,'' White answered. ''Siren hearing has its advantages and disadvantages.''

''Phantom, Gold Siren, report to the training room,'' Batman called over the intercoms.

The two walked into the mission room, seeing the training platform turned on. The rest of the team was already there. Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado stood in front of the heroes.

''You two will need to be tested before you go on any missions with the team,'' Batman told them.

''T...test,'' White stuttered, starting to panic.

''Siren, not like that,'' Dick quickly went over to him to calm him down. ''He means evaluate your powers, not actually test you.''

''Sorry,'' White apologized.

''It's alright, little brother,'' Dick comforted. ''None of us expect you two to get over what you went through in a week.''

''You two will spar with another member of the team, so we can see how ready you are,'' Canary said.

The twins went onto the platform. Batman chose Kid Flash and Nightwing to be their opponents. They knew, very well, that their brother wasn't going to go easy on them. Kid Flash looked less than thrilled to have to fight them.

''Begin,'' Canary commanded.

Kid started by using his speed to run at White. Smirking, he jumped up and grabbed his shoulders while upside-down. He pulled him down, onto his back. His elegant moves shocked everyone in the room but his twin.

Nightwing then snapped out of his shock. He tried a flying leap at Danny. But he quickly went intangible and he went right through him. Danny quickly became solid again, grabbing his arm and flipping him over his shoulder. Nightwing landed on his hands and feet, a few feet from where Kid Flash was getting up.

''That caught me off guard,'' he said. ''Not anymore.''

''Giant ego much,'' White mumbled.

He raced toward White, his arm pulled back to punch him. But when he launched it, White jumped up again. He used Kid's own arm to launch himself over his head. Kid Flash, very clumsy, fell to the floor.

Nightwing, for the first time, seemed to be behind in a fight. Danny had only used his powers once. Now, it was all close combat. Nightwing tried his acrobatic skills, but it seems even after all they went through, the twins still remember all their tricks from the circus. Danny would easily dodge or counter his attacks.

''Have any of you guys ever seen anything like this,'' Ma'gann asked her teammates.

''They were tortured for four years, yet they pick up their battle skills and tactic like it never happened,'' Kaldur says, amazed.

''And are also giving Nightwing and Wally a run for their money,'' Conner snickered. ''They're not even really using their powers.''

''Not that we have a full understanding of what their powers are, yet,'' Jaime pointed out.

''He's got us there,'' Gar said.

Kid Flash then noticed that he was getting nowhere fast. He was getting winded, but White didn't even look like he had broken a sweat. He saw Danny having an easy time with Nightwing, and it pissed him off.

Note to self, make sure to always sure to to bruise the egos of those that are way too cocky.

But Kid also noticed that Danny wasn't paying any attention to him. He was thinking that it was time to play dirty. He zoomed past White, who was shocked by this tactic and didn't have time to react. Kid Flash went right past Nightwing and nailed Danny in the face. He fell back, onto the platform. White ran to him.

''That was uncalled for and dirty,'' White glared. ''You were fighting me, not my brother.''

''If you two are so good, then he should have seen it coming,'' Wally taunted.

White's eyes turned pure gold from anger. He faced him, but was still kneeling beside Phantom. Gorgeous wings of golden feathers sprouted from his back. They shined like they were real gold. White opened his mouth and out came a scream.

Similar to Black Canary's, but it was of golden sound waves and was more powerful and concentrated. Kid Flash was knocked off his feet while Nightwing was pushed back.

''Just because i'm a siren, doesn't mean that I don't know how to scream,'' White glared at the speedster.

''Uh oh,'' Danny swore, covering his ears.

White stood up and screamed again, but this was a different power. The sound that came out was like a thousands bats screaming at once. It was worse than a dying cat dragging its claws down a chalkboard while someone played the bagpipes.

Everyone covered their ears, as it was unbearable. Everything glass in the room started to shatter. The zeta tubes sparked, the platform lights shut off, Red Tornado was starting to malfunction, and even all the lights shattered. The room went completely dark except for the small amount of light from White's wings and Danny's ghostly aura.

''I think you overdid it, again, Gold Siren'' Danny said.

''Hey, all's fair in love and war,'' White remarked. ''But, my bad. Sorry.''


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Revenge

The team and league managed to get all the lights and mechanics replaced. The cave was back, up and running.

''Now that was one heck of a sparring match,'' Dick says, patting his brothers. ''When you bring down the house, you really bring down the house.''

White rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

''Sorry about that,'' he apologized.

''What even was that,'' Gar asked, holding his ears. ''My ears are still ringing.''

''I call it my siren screech,'' White told them. ''While it's mainly used for confusion and to unbalance an opponent, it always causes everything glass to shatter and machines to go haywire. Sorry, Tornado.''

''I am fine, Gold Siren,'' Red Tornado says, in his robotic voice.

''Now that the cave's repaired, return to your training,'' Batman ordered.

''Just, maybe, hold back on the screaming,'' Canary suggested.

White's cheeks turned a slight gold.

''Is that how you blush in that form,'' Jaime asked him.

White nodded, blushing even more.

''Kind of cute,'' Jaime says to himself.

But something like that doesn't stay hidden very long. White blushed even more, and Superboy seemed to also hear. They were the ones with super hearing, so of course they were the ones that heard.

'' _Gold Siren has super hearing, Jaime Reyes_ ,'' the scarab reminded him. '' _I think he, and the Superboy, heard you_.''

''Shoot,'' Jaime swore.

As the team continued to train, the three league members went off to the side. They were looking at the two mystical teenagers.

''They are definitely powerful,'' Canary says. ''Siren manipulates sound with the slightest of ease. His voice is so much more powerful than my canary cry. Phantom also seems to be at a completely different level than the team. We've seem very little of their powers, but their strong, no doubt about it.''

''They seem to be adjusting well to being out of the Guys In White facility,'' Red Tornado said. ''And their relationship with the team is getting strong.''

''You're mostly right,'' Batman said.

''What is it, Batman,'' Canary asked.

''They're just different at home,'' he says. ''Neither of them sleep, using their meditation as a substitute, as they're terrified of their nightmares. They hide their pain from others because they don't want to worry them, but that doesn't make it any less real.''

''We should have a talk with the rest of the league about them,'' Red Tornado suggested. ''Red Arrow can watch the team.''

(In my book, Red Arrow is not a clone of Roy Harper. He is a real person and was never a mole for The Light.)

White and Danny decided to take a little break from training. The two went to the living room for some water and a snack.

''Are you feeling tired to,'' White asks his twin. ''We've been using our powers a lot for training.''

''No kidding,'' Danny yawned. ''Even ghosts need to sleep every once in a while.''

''Ironic as being dead is often called the eternal sleep,'' White chuckled.

''Whoever invented that saying obviously never went to the Ghost Zone,'' Danny laughed.

They saw a note on the table. They figured it was written by their brother or Aqualad.

'' _We didn't think you two would want to be separated while here, so we made you a room down the hall, close to where Nightwing stays while here_.''

'' _The Team_ ''

''That was nice of them,'' White smiled.

''Definitely,'' Danny agreed. ''Come on.''

The two sent down the hall, toward the room. But as they approached, not even White's super hearing picked up the sound of anti-magic weapons being charged up inside of the room.

*****Time Skip*****

The team walked into the living room after a few more hours of training. They collapsed onto the furniture, exhausted. Except , who started working in the kitchen and preparing dinner. Red Arrow walked in.

''And the den mother has arrived,'' Wally joked.

Red Arrow just ignored him. He had actually been coming around more often the last few years. They never got why, but he seemed to be warming up to joining the team. He was just too stubborn to do it.

''Nice to see you to, Wally,'' Roy rolled his eyes.

''Just ignore him, Roy,'' Dick says. ''He's just a little peeved that he had his butt handed to him during training with our two newest recruits.''

''Canary did say that you had some more newcomers,'' Roy said. ''Where are they?''

''They needed some time to recharge their powers,'' Conner told him. ''Beetle, how about you get them?''

''Already on it,'' Jaime says.

He sees the note on the table, figuring Aqualad wrote it. He went down the hall and knocked on the door.

''Siren, Phantom, you guys awake in there,'' he asked. ''Someone here wants to meet you guys.''

There wasn't any answer. He was sure he had the right room, so he knocked again.

''You can not possibly be asleep,'' Jaime called. ''If you don't out here, then I will be coming in there.''

Again, there was no answer. Now, he was just annoyed.

''Okay, i'm coming in,'' Jaime said.

He opened the door. And he almost dropped dead right there. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Furniture was destroyed, scorch marks covered the walls, cracks were on the floor and walls, and blood splatters were everywhere.

'' _This is, what you humans would call, not good_ ,'' the scarab said.

Beetle quickly ran back to the others.

''They're gone,'' he blurted out.

Nightwing looked like he was going to kill someone. Beetle showed them the room. burst into tears. Superboy and Beast Boy wanted to kill whoever did this. Beetle handed Aqualad the note.

''I thought that you were the one that wrote this,'' he told him.

''This is not my handwriting, my friend,'' Kaldur says.

''The Fentons must have taken them,'' Dick growled, his knuckles cracking from how tight his fists were.

''We need a rescue mission,'' Roy said.

''Actually, we just need to go,'' Dick says. ''NOW.''


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: We Are An Army

''Leave us alone, please,'' Danny pleaded.

''Let us go,'' White pleaded. ''We didn't do anything.''

The Fentons had set up the room as an ambush. There were collars around their necks, their powers now useless. They had small wounds from the anti-magic blasts that had knocked them out.

Their former parents were trying to drag the twin heroes toward a dark van to take them back to the Guys In White. But the two had finally been freed, and no way in hell were they about to go back to the one place in the world they hated the most.

''You freaks aren't escaping this time,'' Jack says.

''We didn't do anything to you,'' White says. ''Why are you doing this to us?''

''Because you're monsters,'' Maddie insulted. ''And all monsters need to be locked away and the keys thrown out the window.''

''We aren't the monsters here, you are,'' Danny glared.

Maddie forced his arm behind his back. His wrist and hand almost between his shoulder blades, causing extra pain.

''Stop,'' White yelled. ''AH.''

Jack had hit him across the face, making him fall to the ground. The adults held the two kids very firmly. They weren't gonna let them go again without a fight. Just because they hated them, doesn't mean they were gonna let their two favorite torture victims slip away a second time.

''Both of you, shut up,'' Maddie screamed at them. ''Muzzle them so we don't have to hear them.''

Jack pulled out two muzzles with his free hand. But before they could do anything, one of bird-a-rangs came out of nowhere and pinned them to the van. The adults held onto the teens with more force. Nightwing approached them, looking really pissed.

''You two are going to let them go, or things are going to get ugly,'' he threatened.

''Relax, teen hero,'' Jack said. ''We have these creatures under control.''

''I wasn't talking to them,'' Dick growled. ''They are living and breathing people, not science experiments. You two let them go, right now.''

''Do you have any idea what these two even are,'' Maddie asked him. ''They can wipe out anyone they wish with a wave of their hand. They need to be locked away to keep the human race safe.''

''They don't want to destroy anyone,'' Dick says. ''You cause them great pain because of things that you believe. Ever thought that, maybe, you were wrong.''

''We don't cause them anything,'' Maddie said. ''We can't cause what they don't feel. They don't feel pain, or any human emotions. They are cold-blooded killing machines that deserve to die.''

''What is wrong with you,'' Dick asks. ''You were supposed to raise them as their parents, but instead you torture them in spite of years of parenthood. If anyone deserves to die, it's you not them.''

Water came rushing at the two. The scientists were both knocked away from Danny and White. The twins fell onto the ground, dazed by the assault. Aqualad had joined the party.

''It appears that the diplomatic approach didn't work,'' Kaldur says.

''And here I thought that my brothers were the stubborn ones,'' Dick said.

They ran to their friends, helping them sit up.

''Get them off, get them off,'' White pleaded.

He was reaching for the collar. Aqualad reach up and used his enhanced strength to break it off. He did the same with Danny's. The collars gave them a slight shock when they were forced to be removed.

''Are you two okay, my friends,'' he asked.

''We're fine,'' Danny answered. ''We've felt worse.''

The two adults stood up. Jack pulled out one of his lazer guns while Maddie got out a bow staff.

''I've been waiting to do this,'' Nightwing said, taking out his Escrima Sticks.

Aqualad pulled out his water bearers. The two ready to defend their friends. Nightwing ran at Maddie while Aqualad chose to fight Jack.

Aqualad formed twin swords of water. Jack may have been twice his size, and like three times his weight, but Aqualad was trained in combat while Jack was about as much of a fighter as a newborn baby.

Aqualad easily dodged the blasts from the gun. He would jump behind cars and fire small bullets of water as retaliation. They were at a standoff.

Nightwing and Maddie were deadlocked in close combat. Turns out, the psycho scientist was a black belt. They locked weapons in combat. There was a flurry of attacks as the ex-mom wanted to get back her prisoners. What she didn't count on was Nightwing's brotherly instincts making him a better fighter than her.

He crossed his sticks, blocking her bow staff. She tried to quickly retract her staff to deliver a swift blow to his chest. But Nightwing saw this coming from a mile away. He took away him escrima first, throwing her off. He then hit her with a spinning kick right into her chest.

''How did you do that,'' she angrily asked. ''No one knows that move.''

''You really think that our friends would teach us about your lame tactics,'' Nightwing teased. ''You'd have to train for a few more years before you can even begin to give us a real fight.''

She whipped out a gun to shoot him before he reacted, but was blasted off her feet by a sonic scream. Nightwing looked over just as Danny shot Jack with one of his ecto-rays. The two looked about to pass out, but they still fought. Nightwing and Aqualad ran to them as they fell onto their knees.

''We couldn't let them hurt you,'' White says.

''Big mistake,'' Maddie growled.

''You are not taking them,'' Kaldur told the Fentons. ''We won't let you.''

Jack took out a remote and pressed a button on it. Instantly, whole groups of Guys In White agents surrounded them. They all had guns pointed at the four heroes.

''You and what army,'' he taunted.

Danny and White locked eyes, and nodded. They took each other's hands, the connection starting to glow.

''We are an army,'' they said.

They both opened their mouths... and screamed. They both unleashed unbelievable roars of power. Danny's was of huge green sound waves. The sound was like the moans and wails of the dead, like death itself. White's was giant gold sound waves. The emotions of the sound were of pure hate and anger. Like someone's innermost anger turned physical.

The combined roars washed over the entire street, causing untold destruction and chaos. Walls broke apart. Cars and agents sent flying off the ground. Glass and street lamps shattering. The Fentons being thrown all the way down the street. Their roars stopped.

White and Danny fell onto their knees. They were just about ready to pass out from the lack of power.

''We need to get you two back to the cave before anything else happens,'' Dick quickly says, helping Danny stand up.

Aqualad did the same with White.

''What did you two even do,'' he asked the magical heroes.

''We are twins so we...'' White was cut off.

''Siren,'' Danny asked.

White collapsed onto the ground, a bullet hole in his back. But there was something else, his veins were slowly turning dark red and they could see them through his skin.

''White,'' Danny yelled, running to him.

''What's happening to him,'' Dick panicked.

When Danny saw the veins, he knew what was wrong.

''Blood Blossoms,'' he gasped. ''He's been poisoned.''


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Ghost Zone

The rest of the team ran onto the street. The carnage and destruction around them scared them silly. But the state that White was in terrified them.

''What happened here,'' Ma'gann asked.

''I'll explain things later, but Gold Siren needs help now,'' Dick panicked.

''Oh dios mío,'' Jaime swore in Spanish. ''What's wrong with him?''

''Someone shot him and the bullet was poisoned,'' Danny said. ''Blood Blossoms are now in his system.''

''What are Blood Blossoms,'' Conner asked.

''Rare flowers from our world,'' Danny explained. ''They're poisonous to supernatural beings and creatures. Once the blossoms reach his heart, he'll...''

He couldn't finish his sentence. He held White's hand as the tears streamed down his face.

''We need to save him,'' Dick says. ''Little brother, there has to be a cure.''

''There wasn't one until me and one of my friends created it,'' Danny said. ''For the love of the Ghost Zone that's it.''

''Mind cluing us in,'' Wally requested, annoyed.

''Frostbite,'' Danny said. ''We need to get Siren to the Ghost Zone and to him. He's the one with the antidote.''

''Can we trust him,'' Kaldur asked.

''He's a great mentor, and a dear friend,'' Danny told them. ''We need him.''

''How do we even get to the Ghost Zone,'' Jaime asked.

''Another of our mentors taught me how to open portals between our worlds,'' Danny explained. ''It takes up a lot of my strength, but it's our only shot.''

Superboy and Aqualad picked White up, carrying him to the bio-ship. But then Kid Flash started his usual babble about science.

''So, we're banking on an imaginary world to find an antidote to a poison that only hurt fake creatures,'' he says, stupidly.

Nightwing got in his face about this. He is so tall that he can intimidate anyone, except Superboy and Aqualad for obvious reasons.

''My brother is dying,'' he growled. ''So for once in your life, shut your mouth so we can find their friend and save him. And keep your opinions out of this.''

Nightwing left him gawking so that he could be next to White. The rest of the team was shocked. Kid was his best friend and they had never seen him like this. Maybe having his twin brothers around had the two showing their true colors. And Nightwing's protective instincts were taking over.

'' _I'm really starting to hate these two freaks_ ,'' Wally thought.

stood at the controls while the rest of the team. Red Arrow was in the back, setting up the weapons. Nightwing was still with White, cleaning the gun shot.

''I'll create the portal, Ma'gann,'' Danny says. ''Just fly in. But I do have to warn you, the Ghost Zone can be a pretty confusing place.''

Danny put his arms out. He put all his concentration into forming a gate between Earth and the Ghost Zone. His hands and eyes glowed green. In front of the ship, outside, a swirl of green smoke started forming. It swirled into a circle. The team started to notice that the bigger the portal got, the more pale Danny seemed to get. The hole finally got big enough for the bio-ship to get through.

''Go,'' Danny ordered. ''I can't hold this for long.''

floored it, and the bio-ship flew through the portal. They were surrounded by green and black swirls. The ship came to a stop, the portal now behind them. Danny collapsed onto the floor, the portal closing.

''You okay, Phantom,'' Ma'gann asked.

''I'll be fine,'' Danny says, taking a seat. ''Welcome to the Ghost Zone, teen heroes.''

Their jaws dropped as they stared out the windows. The whole place was like an infinite space of green and black swirls in the sky. There were islands of floating rocks all around them. Every now and again, a green streak passed by the window. Danny and White's second home.

''Wow,'' was all they could say.

''Knew you'd react like that,'' Danny smirked.

''So this is where you go when you die,'' Gar said.

''Only if you have unfinished business,'' Danny explained. ''Most ghosts here have obsessions that will never subside, so they'll be here forever. Most are for the ghosts that had violent deaths. Some have been here since Medieval times. Some even from ancient Greece.''

''What about your death,'' Artemis asked.

''Beware, most ghosts will kill you if you ask about their death,'' Danny informed. ''It's a sore spot.

''For people that are dead, how could being dead be a sore spot,'' Wally asked.

They all glared at him.

''My death was more on the quick, but extremely painful side,'' Danny ignore them. ''To make things as simple as possible, I was electrocuted. I hate technical portals.''

''You must have seriously had a hero complex to if you're a hero ghost,'' Artemis mumbled.

Danny spun his chair around, glaring at her with glowing green eyes.

''Say that again, I dare you,'' he growled.

He definitely scared her into silence. In the back, Nightwing was doing his best to help his brother. He dabbed a wet cloth on his head as White was sweating.

''You'll be okay,'' he says. ''We'll save you. I promise. I can't, and won't, lose you again.''

He saw some red veins appearing on the right side of his neck.

''Dear god,'' Dick swore.

He took off White's shirt, to check out the rest of the the poison. He had gotten used to seeing White's ''Y'' shaped scar, but it still scared him. He saw the red veins starting to come around his side. It hadn't gotten to his stomach or chest yet, which relieved him a little bit.

''It was lucky that shot was on your right side, so it will take longer for the poison to reach your heart,'' Dick says to himself.

''What the hell,'' Roy gasped, dropping his bow.

''Roy, how long have you been standing there,'' Dick asked.

''What happened to White,'' Roy asked, ignoring Nightwing's question.

''Say what,'' Dick swore. ''You know my brother?''

''You have brothers,'' Roy asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Frostbite

Nightwing stared at Red Arrow, dumbfounded. Not only had the archer known his brother's hero form, but his real name as well. The two just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

''What happened to White,'' Roy finally broke the silence. ''Is Danny okay?''

''How do you know them,'' Dick asked.

''Answer me,'' Roy snapped. ''Why does White have a vivisection scar? What has happened to him and Danny?''

Nightwing turned to White. Tears streamed down his face.

''Four years,'' he growled.

''Excuse me,'' Roy 'duh'ed.

''They were kidnapped when we were six, after our parent's death,'' Dick told. ''The so-called parents ignored them when they were supposed to raise them. An accident gave them their powers, but it also made them a target. For the past four years, the Guys In White and those two psychos tortured them. They were turned into experiments because of who they are. White got most of it, as his physical form is more similar to a human's. But it didn't stop. We saved them, but the Fenton's tried to take them again. We stopped them, but they poisoned White as retaliation.''

''Th...their own parents did this to them,'' Roy stuttered. ''What type of parent does this to those they saw as their own children.''

''So, time for you to open up,'' Dick told him. ''I know them because they're my brothers. How do you know them?''

''I was chasing a meta human, who'd had the powers similar to a ghost,'' Roy explained. ''Green Arrow wanted to have some research done, so I went to Amity Park. The place was known for having problems with real ghosts. While I was there, I came across the local town hero duo. Phantom and Gold Siren were the most powerful heroes I've ever known. Even stronger than Superman. I helped them deal with this weird hunter ghost, not that they needed it, and we bonded. I never had any real family, and neither did they. All the two had were their adoptive sister, Jazz, and three best friends, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. I kept going back there, sometimes for hero duties and other times just to see them. They were so free, never afraid to be who they really are. Even as their 'parents' hunted their alter egos, they didn't care.''

''Weather it was a ghost or magical creature, all they wanted to do was help others. So how dare they take away their innocence. They never did anything wrong. They already had too much to deal with. With ghost hunters, ghosts, bullies, school, and home, they had too much on their plate already. Danny was so care-free and even in the mist of battle, he had sarcastic remarks that made it fun. White was a gentle soul, yet it hid a fierce spirit that you only made mad if you have a death wish. They were just a unstoppable force of love. Whoever would do this to them is just truly heartless.''

''And they trusted you to know their identities,'' Dick asked.

''They trust easily,'' Roy says. ''They always want to believe that everyone has a good side to them.''

''Definitely sounds like something White would be,'' Dick smiled. ''I just hope that this Frostbite guy has this antidote Danny's talking about.''

''They told me about him,'' Roy said. ''He's one of their best mentors. And also...''

The bio-ship lurched to the side, throwing them to the floor.

''Sorry,'' Danny yelled. ''I forgot about that the Far Frozen has constant blizzards.''

''Trying to land, now,'' Ma'gann says.

The two heroes went over to the front of the ship. Out the window, all they saw was a flurry of snow. A blinding white sheet of frozen water.

''Frostbite must be angry at something,'' Danny said. ''There's never been a blizzard this bad.''

There was a loud ''THUD'' as the bio-ship landed on the ground. The team stood up. Danny rushed passed them, not even noticing Red Arrow. He picked up White, running out the ship door. The team quickly followed him.

''FROSTBITE,'' Danny screamed. ''FROSTBITE, PLEASE.''

A giant figure appeared out of the blizzard. He was a giant white yeti creature with a golden loin cloth and a blue cape. On his right arm was a gold band while his left arm is made out of ice, showing his arm bones. He was like ten feet tall. On his head were two horns of ice.

''Great One, is it really you,'' he asked.

''Frostbite, he needs you,'' Danny says, Frostbite seeing White. ''It's Blood Blossoms.''

''Oh dear,'' Frostbite gasped. ''We'll get him to the medical bay, immediately.''

Frostbite took White from Danny, running off with him. Danny flew close behind him. The team quickly followed.

They went into the system of caves in the Far Frozen. he room they went to was like a lab of some sorts. There were test tubes, tanks, computer equipment, medical supplies, stretchers, and potions. Frostbite placed White on one of the medical beds.

''The poison's almost to his heart,'' Danny panicked. ''Please tell me you still have the antidote.''

''Of course, Great One,'' Frostbite says.

Frostbite went over to the potion cabinet. He pulled out a vile of a glowing blue liquid. He went over to White. They all saw that the red veins were almost at his heart. Frostbite bent down.

''Lord White,'' he whispered. ''If you can hear me, please drink this.''

He poured the potion into White's mouth. The effects were almost instant. The red veins slowly vanished. White's breathing settled and he was just sleeping.

''Thank you, my friend,'' Danny thanked.

''Anything for you, Great One,'' Frostbite says. ''Even with such a horrible circumstance, I am glad that you have returned to us. Your parents will be very happy to see you. Not to mention a certain little girl.''

''Dani? She's here,'' Danny asked. ''I can't believe I finally get to see her again. It's almost like a dream come true.''

''Little brother, who's Dani,'' Nightwing asked. ''And I thought you hated your parents.''

''Let's just say the Ghost Zone is more our home than Earth,'' Danny smirked. ''Our true family's here.''


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Daddy Daughter Reunion

Frostbite let the team stay the night at the Far Frozen. He let them stay so that they could all be there for White when he woke up. When morning came, Nightwing checked in on White.

''Oh, Danny,'' he sighed.

Danny had never gone to his room. Nightwing looked at his brother, who was sleeping in a chair with his head on White's bed. As close as the three of them were, twins were twins. They always had that special bond.

Nightwing then saw that White was now fit with a fully repaired Gold Siren suit and all the red veins were gone. He patted the head of both of his brothers. White stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

''Anyone get the license plate on that rhino,'' he asked, sitting up and being a little dazed.

Danny was woken up by White's question. He pounced him, giving him a giant hug. Nightwing joined them.

''Can't... breath,'' White choked.

The released him from the suffocating hug.

''Blood Blossoms,'' he asked.

''Blood Blossoms,'' Danny answered. ''How those two got their psycho hands on it is beyond me.''

''Where are we,'' White asked.

''Where do you think,'' Danny smirked.

White looked around the room. He immediately recognized the icy habitat and the healing equipment. He remembered it from the time they battled Undergrowth.

''The Far Frozen,'' he realized, smiling. ''We're in the Ghost Zone.''

''Dad was right about how creating portals is a useful skill,'' Danny smiled.

White jolted out of bed. It worried Danny and Nightwing, as he had just recovered, but he looked fine.

''I'm gonna call Lena,'' White says, giddy. ''She must have been worried sick.''

He ran off to do whatever sirens do to communicate long distance.

''Should I ask who this Lena is,'' Dick asks Danny.

''She's just a friend,'' Danny told him. ''Another siren, actually. The siren of nature.''

''Do sirens live here, as well,'' Dick asked.

''White is the one more equipped to explain this part because he's the magic expert while ghosts are more my thing,'' Danny says. ''I barely know the tip and he knows the whole iceberg.''

''Alright-y, then,'' Dick accepted.

The two went back to the rest of the team. They were all awake and in the cave's living room. The ice furniture was surprisingly comfortable and not cold.

''You could have told us that this place was full of yeti's,'' Artemis said, annoyed.

''You never asked,'' Danny snickered.

White flew in, his wings having a newfound sparkle to them from his happiness.

''I guess your talk with Lena went well,'' Dick chuckled, seeing the smile on his face.

''She answered right away,'' White smiled. ''Course, I waited about five minutes for her to stop yelling at me about vanishing for four years, then I got to explain. I could practically feel her guilt all the way from the Isle of Sirens.''

''That's good, I think,'' Dick said. ''Now, I think that Roy would want to see you guys.''

''Roy,'' Danny gasped. ''As in Roy Harper? Red Arrow? He's here?''

He and White finally saw the archer standing in the room. They flew over and hugged him, nearly knocking him down in the process.

''I'm happy to see you guys to,'' Roy says, as they released him.

''You two know him, my friends,'' Kaldur asked.

''He helped us when we were fighting Skulker, a hunter ghost, during the period we first got our powers,'' White explained. ''He was like another brother to us. Not that any of us knew that Nightwing was our brother at that time.''

''Pretty sure that Nightwing was still Robin, during then,'' Roy said. ''You guys were only ten.''

''You were only tens years old when you became heroes,'' Ma'gann couldn't believe it.

''Not that surprising to me,'' Dick says. ''I've been doing this since I was nine.''

''Guess being heroes is in your genes,'' Jaime chuckled.

The door suddenly burst open, making most of them go into battle stances. They relaxed when they saw Danny and White light up, almost literally in White's case. There, floated two ghosts.

The first was a large woman in golden battle armor. She towered over all of them. She had blue skin showing under her armor. Her hair was literally made out of pink fire. She held a long gold staff.

The other was a young man ghosts in a long blue cloak. He only had a wisp instead of legs. Under his cloak, you could see that he was the gears of a clock in his body. There was also a scar under his eye. He held a clock tipped staff.

''Mitéra, patéras,'' the twins cried, flying to them.

''My little warriors have finally returned,'' Pandora cried, hugging them like her life depended on it.

''Mitera, can't... breath,'' Danny choked.

She let them go.

''Twice in one day, that's got to be a record,'' White says.

Clockwork then floated over and gave his sons a loving hug.

''I am so sorry for everything that you went through,'' Clockwork apologized. ''It took everything I had not to do anything, and it broke my heart.''

''We know, pateras,'' White told him. ''You can't interfere with the timeline. We get it, and we don't blame you. If you had, we never would have found our brother.''

Someone cleared their throat. The two turned around to see a very confused team of teen heroes.

''Oops, I guess some introductions are in order,'' Danny says.

The team nodded.

''The Fentons never had treated us like family, so we sought out refuge in the Ghost Zone,'' Danny explained. ''And some of the ghosts became family.''

''This is Pandora, our mom,'' White introduced. ''She is the actual Pandora from ancient Greece, and she still guards Pandora's Box. And this is our father, Clockwork. He is known as father time, as he monitors the timeline to make sure all is right.''

''That's a very interesting family you guys have,'' Conner says.

''Give it another five seconds,'' White said. ''Five... four... three... two... one.''

The moment he hit ''one'' there was a scream of complete glee.

''DADDY.''

A blur of black and white came shooting at Danny, knocking him to the floor. It was a little girl, no older than twelve. She was like a mini version of Danny's Phantom form. She was in a black t-shirt and pants with white boots and gloves. A bright green belt was around her waist. Her hair was the same snow white hair as Danny.

''Dani,'' Danny cried, hugging her. ''I missed you so much, my sweet little girl.''

''Daddy, to tight,'' Dani said, starting to suffocate.

''That's nice,'' Danny ignore, hugging tighter.

''Can't... breath,'' she choked.

''Good for you,'' Danny said, still oblivious to what she was saying.

She fired an ecto-blast into his back, making him let go. White burst into laughter.

''What the heck did you do that for,'' Danny complained, his back smoking.

''For trying to suffocate me,'' Dani yelled, White now laughing on the floor.

''You okay, down there,'' Dick snickered.

White popped up, having finally stopped laughing.

''I'm good,'' he says.

''Guys, this is my daughter,'' Danny introduced. ''Danielle Phantom.''

The team, other than Beetle and Superboy, all had dropped jaws.

''How can you have a daughter,'' Artemis freaked. ''You're sixteen and she's only eight.''

''I'm twelve, thank you very much,'' Dani crossed her arms.

''Dani's a clone, like me,'' Conner told the team. ''The two told me and Jaime about her. Dani was originally a clone, but they took her in as Phantom's daughter so that she would have a home.''

'' _Definitely better than how Superman treats him, as he's told me_ ,'' White thought.

''You're a clone,'' Wally asked Dani.

''I'm still a girl,'' she glared at him, making him weak in the knees.

''That's my girl, making even superheroes cower in fear,'' Danny laughed.

''So, why do they call you the Great One and Lord,'' Beast Boy asked.

''This may come as a shock, so you might want to sit down,'' Danny says, the team sitting. ''We are a lot more important here than you think.''


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Mystical Royalty

''I should probably start this off by explaining our worlds,'' White says. ''Jaime already knows this, as he did ask. The Ghost Zone is but one of many magical realms. The place where they all reside is known as the Mystic Isles. Each of the floating islands, called isles, are the home to all different kinds of creatures. The Isle of Wicca is for witches. The Isle of the Enchanted Forest, second biggest realm in the isles, is for fairy tales. This place was once called the Isle of Ghosts.''

''The elder ghosts, including our father, made the Ghost Zone infinite,'' Danny explained. ''As there are always being more and more ghosts created. There are a lot of those that have unfinished business. Our mom has to guard her box of horrors. Our dad watches the timeline. Me and Dani protect people. You get the idea.''

''Why'd you ask abut the isles, Blue,'' Artemis asked the armored hero.

''I was curious,'' Jaime shrugged. ''I mean, come on. Ghost portal doesn't exactly scream siren powers. So I asked, nothing wrong with that.''

''He's got you there,'' Gar says.

''Frostbite, how'd you meet these two, anyway,'' Dick asked the yeti.

''There was a little trouble with one of their flying machines,'' Frostbite told. ''I was a little cranky from having an icicle in my back, until the Great One shot out. The next time they came was when they needed help with a powerful plant-type ghost called Undergrowth. Great One had to learn to use his ice core to defeat him while Lord Siren needed to master his hypnotic siren song to free his prisoners. We helped them train, here.''

''An ice core,'' Ma'gann asked, curious.

''Some ghosts have an elemental core that gives them added powers,'' Danny explained, and he formed an ice crystal in his hand. ''I can control ice and snow with my ice core. It's the same with all the ghosts of the Far Frozen.''

''Other ghosts can have different cores,'' Dani says. ''Auntie Ember has a fire core like Grandma Pandora.''

''Can we go back to the whole 'Great One' and 'Lord' situation,'' Conner requested. ''That still has me confused.''

''Well, most areas of the Ghost Zone and the Mystic Isles are controlled by a monarchy,'' White said. ''Our friend Dora is the princess of her medieval realm, here. And mom is considered the queen of her Greek realm. The dryads, harpies, mermaids, fairies, and other mystical beings also have kings or queens.''

''It was the same for the Ghost Zone and sirens,'' Danny took over. ''They didn't have nice rulers, though. Obsidian Siren, the siren queen, and Pariah Dark, the ghost king. They ruled by using terror and their immense power. But when the two of us came into play, they attacked our town.''

''The ghosts fled the zone and the sirens scattered throughout the isles, all of them avoiding their rulers,'' Pandora said.

''They didn't like having two beings that could threaten their rules,'' Clockwork says. ''Pariah Dark was unleashed from his sarcophagus of forever sleep and Obsidian Siren sent out her worst siren soldiers.''

''It was a stroke of luck that we didn't face them at the same time,'' Danny said. ''Pariah Dark sucked the entire town into the Ghost Zone. I used an ecto-skeleton to amp up my powers and finally put an end to his rein.''

''That suit, I remind you, also nearly killed you,'' White snapped at him. ''I didn't allow him to fight for a week after that.''

''It's not like you can talk about nearly dying with how you defeated that siren queen,'' Danny returned the snap.

''Obsidian Siren was the worst siren that has ever been,'' White told the team. ''She was the siren of shadows. There was an ancient artifact, known as the Heart of the Siren. I used it to defeat her. The heart only works for the power of one of the original sirens: heart, sound, sun, moon, or love.''

''Which are you,'' Jaime asked.

''I'm the siren of pure heart,'' White answered proudly.

''You avoided telling them that the heart also almost drained you of your magic,'' Danny says.

''How would that threaten his life,'' Roy asks.

''The one thing that ghosts and the other creatures have in common are our magical cores,'' Clockwork explained. ''If any of us would be drained of our powers, we'd fade. It's the same with my son. If the heart had fully drained him of his magic, he would have died. Our magic is tied to our very life force.''

''When we fought them, we didn't know what would result from us winning,'' Danny says. ''They called out that they were battles for their domains, which we thought was so that out town would be safe. Turns out, it was more.''

''I think it would be better if we show them,'' White suggested.

The two took a few steps back. Danny called his rings while White shimmered gold. Nightwing and Red Arrow got a little panicked that they were about to reveal their identities. But then, the two had changed their forms into, what seemed like, more advanced versions of their hero forms.

Danny was in a black knight's outfit with bright white armor. His armor consisted of shoulder guards connected over his chest, armor boots, gauntlets, and an armor belt. Some of his armor was encrusted with emeralds. Tied to his neck was a long silver cape. On his right hand was the ring of rage and the crown of fire was over his head. Except that the crown was now green flames. There was a pair of twin swords attached to his armor's belt, on either side of his waist. His ''DP'' symbol was on his chest.

White was in a different type of armor. This armor is mainly composed of silver and gold material, which is sported with gold wing-shaped pauldrons that cover his shoulders and waist. The shoulder pauldrons appear to have white wings protruding from the center of the shoulder guard and the pauldrons surrounding White's waist are held up by a simple siver belt from the front. He has a white and gold knight's outfit with a matching pair of metal arm guards and a pair of golden armor boots. A bow and quiver were on his back with a golden crown over his head.

The team was in ah of the two. They looked like they were about to go in front of a crowd and chose people to be knights. They looked royal.

''We discovered these forms when we found out what their defeat meant,'' Danny said. ''What we will become when we're of age.''

''And that would be...'' Gar asks, jumping with excitement.

''I defeated Pariah Dark, so I was made prince of the Ghost Zone, to be crowned king when I turn eighteen,'' Danny says.

''I brought down Obsidian Siren, so that makes me the siren prince until i'm crown king at eighteen,'' White said.

The shock seemed too much for the team. The whole lot of them fainted. Except for Red Arrow and Nightwing.

''I think we killed them,'' White gasped.

''Meh, this is the Ghost Zone, we'll see them again,'' Danny shrugged.

''DANNY,'' the three boys yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Siren Of Nature

''EEEEEEEE,'' a girl screeched, flying into the cave.

She was beautiful. He long blond hair was in a braid with roses tied in it. She was in a knee-length dress of pink, covered in orchids and lilies. She also wore pink wedges with ribbons wrapped around her legs. She had elegant wings of pearl white feathers.

''Lena,'' White yelled. ''Lena? SLOW DOWN.''

But she tackled him at full speed and full force. White had the wind knocked right out of him. The winged girl was crushing him with her hug.

''Lena, I think you broke a few of my ribs,'' White says, as she let go. ''Or, at least, bruised a few.''

''Can't help but be so happy that you're back,'' Lena cheered.

She then noticed the seven passed out heroes on the floor. She looked confusingly at the four other heroes in the room.

''What up with them,'' she asked.

''They couldn't handle the news of Danny being the future king of the Ghost Zone and me being the future siren king,'' White informed.

''Oh,'' Lena says. ''Want me to wake them up? Flowers can be an excellent smelling salt.''

''Actually, I got this,'' White said.

He raised his foot and slammed it onto the ground. The whole of the Far Frozen shook like a mini earthquake. The team finally woke up from their fainting spell. White and Danny laughed at their panicked expressions.

''Got to love that my power over sound gives me a slight hand in vibrations,'' White chuckled.

''I had the weirdest dream,'' Wally said. ''These two were royalty to their own kinds.''

''Not a dream,'' Danny smirked. ''I'm ghost royalty and my brother's the siren prince. Just don't faint again.''

''I think once is enough,'' Conner says.

''Who's this,'' Ma'gann asked, looking at Lena.

''I'm a friend of Gold Siren,'' Lena introduced, knowing that they wouldn't know his identity. ''My name's Lena. I'm the siren of nature.''

''Great, another siren,'' Artemis grumbled with serious sarcasm.

''What do you mean by siren of nature,'' Gar asked. ''Aren't all sirens supposed to use music?''

''We all have scream attacks and siren songs, but sirens all have a touch with a certain element,'' Lena explained. ''As there are all different types of music, there are many different types of sirens. I'm sure Gold's told you that he's the siren of pure heart.''

''I'm still getting used to this, so this will be a complete guess,'' Jaime says. ''So you're the siren of nature, so you must be able to control plants. And Siren, your sound must gold from your pure heart element as people say pure heart is a heart of gold.''

The two sirens nodded. They were actually surprised that Beetle had gotten it right on his first try. It normally takes people a few more tries, or just being given a full explanation at the very start.

''You should take them to the isles, sometime,'' Lena suggested. ''But, who are they?''

''Sorry, Lena,'' White smiled. ''Guess we forgot that. This is the Young Justice team. This is , Beast Boy, Superboy, Aqualad, Blue Beetle, Artemis, and Kid Flash. Otherwise known as Ma'gann, Garfield, Conner, Kaldur, Jaime, Artemis, and Wally.''

''You just plain tell her our identities,'' Wally yelled at him.

''Dude, she's a siren that lives in a magical realm,'' Dick says. ''Who do you think she'll tell? Her leprechaun friends.''

''Leprechauns,'' Lena complained. ''They're only liked by their own kind. Everyone else thinks that they're annoying. We just don't tell them in fear of being cursed with bad luck.''

''It can't be that bad,'' Roy says.

''The last time it happened, a meteor literally fell out of the sky and crushed him,'' White says, using his hands to create the picture.

''Noted,'' Gar said.

''There actually has been something going on,'' Lena says. ''The leaders of the isles have been having regular meetings. Melinda's been getting more and more worried. As is Orion.''

''That can't be good,'' Danny says. ''Orion's never worried, about anything.''

''Maybe we should talk to them,'' White suggests. ''They don't know that we're alive, anyway.''

''Do you want us to come with you,'' Dick asks.

''Sorry, but this is only for magical rulers,'' Danny says. ''You can stay at the castle while we're at the isles. There's a ghost portal at Phantom's Keep in case you want to return to the human world. Lena, Siren, let's go.''

The three of them flew out of the cave, together. Superboy looked at Beetle, swearing that he seemed jealous of the closeness of White and Lena.

''The least they could have done was tell how to get to the freaking castle,'' Artemis threw her hands up.

''I think they should have told us who this Melinda and Orion were,'' Dick crosses his arms.

The team looked at him funny.

''So i'm protective, sue me,'' he said.

''I can get us to the castle,'' Roy says.

''You can,'' Gar asked. ''Do you have some sort of magical locator arrow?''

''No, this just isn't my first time in the Ghost Zone,'' Roy said. ''Although, back then it was called Pariah's Keep.''

''You knew about this place,'' Wally asks. ''And you never mentioned it to us.''

''I knew Phantom and Gold Siren, to,'' Roy says. ''Never mentioned them, either.''

The team then piled into the bio-ship. took the controls and they lifted into the air. Pandora, Frostbite, and Clockwork had to go to their own meeting for the Ghost Zone big powers.

''So where do we go,'' she asked, steering the ship.

''You go straight, and right passed the Acropolis,'' Roy instructed.

''The Acropolis?'' Wally asked.

''Then take a left at Skull Island,'' Roy continued.

''Skull Island?'' Artemis 'duh'ed.

''A right at the high school,'' Roy still continued.

''High school?'' Jaime gasped.

''Passed the medieval castle and you're there,'' Roy finished.

''Medieval castle?'' Gar freaked.

''Phantom and Siren did say that ghosts are here from all different points of time,'' Dick remembered. ''So their territories must reflect who they are.''

''This is going to take some getting used to,'' Conner says.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Isle Of Angels

Danny, White, and Lena all flew out of the cave. With a snap of her fingers, Lena called a circle of flowers in the air. An image of another land appeared in the circle. It was a portal to the Mystic Isles created from her magic. They all flew through it, entering the isles.

The place felt like home to White. They were so happy to be back. You could feel the magic in the air, all around them. The lavender and pearl white clouds and bright blue sky surrounded them. The three flew over many of the isles.

Now, i'm not gonna describe every isle they fly over. That would take forever and literally everyone would lose interest.

They passed over the Isle of Wicca, the Isle of Magical Music, the Isle of Giants, and the Isle of Dryads. There were so many isles, for miles around them. Some connected by bridges, others just floating on their own. There were too many to count.

''Do you know where the meeting is, Lena,'' White asked.

''Pretty sure at the crystal castle,'' Lena guessed. ''You know they love their theatrics.''

''Isle of Angels, here we come,'' Danny says.

''I'll let you guys handle this,'' Lena said. ''I'm definitely not royalty, so good luck with a room full of the most powerful creatures in all the isles.''

She flew away, the other two sweat-dropped.

''That girl is all kinds of crazy,'' White shook his head.

''If you figure that out just now, where were you those two years of being heroes,'' Danny joked.

''You know, very well, that i'm mostly in my own little world,'' White smirked.

The two floated toward the center isle. It was one of the most beautiful isles in the entire realm. It had elegant crystal plants of diamond and sapphire. Even the flowers were crystal: tiger lilies of ruby, daisies of crystal quartz, excreta. There were marble statues of angels and swans around the giant castle at the center of the isle. It was a castle made from ice-like crystal. It stood tall rounded topped towers and columns. There were multiple arches on the walls, going inside. A Greek-like palace.

''Haven't been here in so long,'' White says. ''The place still radiates hope and light.''

''Maybe a little too much light,'' Danny said, shielding his eyes. ''I'm a little blinded, right now.''

''Why don't we have some fun, while we're here,'' White chuckled. ''You are a ghost.''

''For the siren of pure heart, you have a pretty twisted mind,'' Danny says. ''I love it.''

Danny grabbed his hand and they both disappeared with his invisibility power. They flew into the castle. They knew that the meeting was, most likely, in the great hall of the castle. They made their way in, unseen.

They were overjoyed to see their friends in the room. Melinda, the elder witch from the Isle of Wicca. Orion, the harpy prince from the Isle of Harpies. Skylar, the lead pegasus from the Isle of Pegasi. There were also a few other rulers form the isles. The queen of the fairies, Triton of the mermaids and mermen, and Princess Thorn of the dryads.

''We need to act,'' Melinda says, sternly. ''Our people are becoming increasingly worried about exposure.''

''But what if we act too soon,'' Triton said. ''We could throw off the balance of both our worlds.''

''Course you would think that,'' Skylar told him. ''Aquaman and Aqualad have already exposed Atlantis so why would your kind have anything to worry about.''

''There are many beings of the sea that have not been found, and I would like to keep it that way,'' Triton countered.

''Calm down, all of you,'' Thorn says. ''Humans still believe most of us are fantasy. Even if they see one of our people using their powers, they would think that their science nonsense is responsible.''

The two heroes had to hold in their laughter. They knew that Kid Flash would have lost it if he had heard that.

''But what if they go too far,'' Orion said. ''They've already taken Lord White and Prince Daniel. They could do that to any of us, or our people.''

Melinda and Skylar looked down in sadness. They saw how much they missed them.

''Everything will work out in the end,'' White said, the two above Melinda and Orion. ''Just have hope.''

''Who said that,'' Melinda asked.

''This is your conscious, we don't talk that much these days,'' White joked, Danny having to work really hard to keep in his laughter.

''Then why are you a male voice,'' Melinda wondered.

''To show off your masculine side,'' White says.

''Alright, then,'' Melinda accepted.

Five seconds later.

''Wait a minute,'' she realized.

The brothers burst into laughter. They became visible, scaring the daylights out of the mystic royals. Their three friends looked they they were seeing a ghost, and not in the case of Danny.

''Sorry, but we couldn't help it,'' Danny laughed.

''What the heck,'' Melinda swore.

''Hey, guys,'' White greeted. ''Miss us?''

He was tackled by Skylar, as the pegasus was like a best friend to him. He stood over him, licking his face.

''Alright, alright, Skylar,'' White says. ''Missed you to.''

When he was allowed up, the brothers were pulled into hugs by Orion and Melinda. The harpy and witch both had tears streaming down their faces.

''How did you escape,'' Orion asks. ''We've been worried sick for four years. We've feared that they killed you.''

''Believe me, they tried,'' White says.

He showed them the scar across his chest.

''By the gods,'' Melinda swore, looking away. ''I can't even look. That's just heartless.''

''A group of teen heroes managed to save White after I managed to escape,'' Danny explained. ''Their second in command, Nightwing, also turned out to be our long lost brother.''

''This is almost too much at once,'' Skylar says.

''Imagine having to go through it first hand,'' White said. ''We were only even at the Far Frozen because those goons somehow got their hands on Blood Blossoms.''

''That makes things worse,'' Orion said, all of then gathering around the table. ''We've all been worried that the magical world could be fully exposed. After the Ghost Zone was discovered, then you two got taken, we've been on edge.''

''We've been thinking that we should pull all out people back to the isles,'' Thorn told them. ''They would be safest here.''

''But there is also that the Earth would fall into chaos,'' Melinda said. ''Nature would fall out of harmony. Nymphs and dryads wouldn't be around to protect nature. Mermaids and mermen would leave the sea without its guardians. Muses would leave the world uninspired. Fairies and angels wouldn't be able to protect the pure and innocent.''

''There is a lot that can go wrong, so that should be left as a last resort,'' White says.

''Until the mortals make a move on us, we should just keep our people protected,'' Danny suggested. ''They don't know about the Mystic Isles, and that is the biggest advantage we have. Me and White can work with the team to keep our worlds safe.''

''And if that doesn't work,'' Triton asks.

''We wipe the slate clean,'' White said. ''We take every bit of magic on Earth and wipe it clean. Not even the slightest bit of magic will be left. Let's just hope that humans don't try to wipe us out first.''

The rulers than separated back to their own homes. Danny and White went to go back to the Ghost Zone, to Phantom's Keep. But as they flew over the Isle of Dragons, they got themselves an unexpected tag along. The two were always pretty popular among the magical creatures.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Sapphire Dragon

The two heroes flew back into the Ghost Zone. They were unaware of the streak of blue that had zipped through their portal.

''You think Roy remembered the way to Phantom's Keep,'' White asked his brother.

''I'm sure he did,'' Danny says. ''Besides, it's a giant black and white castle on a floating island. Kind of hard to miss.''

''Point made,'' White chuckled.

*****Time Skip*****

The two had finally made it to the castle. The castle had definitely changed since the rein of Pariah Dark. The walls were now white and silver, with black tapestries on the walls. The Danny Phantom symbol was over the door. And to also show a little bit of Gold Siren, the windows and doors were lined with gold bricks. The actual castle design was more like something out of a fairy tale than a medieval themed horror movie.

''The bio-ship's here, that's a good sign,'' White said. ''But, didn't we forget about how Fright Knight's really protective of the castle.''

''Oh shoot,'' Danny swore. ''Hopefully he recognized Red Arrow and didn't throw them into the dungeon. Or use the Soul Shredder to send them to the nightmare realm.''

''That is a lot to hope for,'' White said, the two flying into the castle.

They flew into the throne room, and breathed when they saw the team still in ah of the castle. Their faces were priceless.

''Take a picture, it lasts longer,'' Danny joked.

''About time you two finally came back,'' Wally said, annoyed.

''How were the rest of the leaders,'' Roy asked, ignoring the speedster.

''After scaring them half to death, we did get a good look at what is going on,'' White answered. ''They're all preparing for if the world of magic is exposed. Melinda and Orion are especially worried.''

''Who are they, anyway,'' Dick asks. ''You never told us.''

''We were a little preoccupied at that moment,'' Danny said. ''Melinda is the leader of the Isle of Wicca, the most powerful witch there. Orion is the prince of harpies, ruling over the Isle of Harpies.''

''Then, of course, there's also Skylar, Triton, and Thorn,'' White smiled. ''Skylar is the leader of the Isle of Pegasi. Triton is the king of the Isle of Mermaids. Thorn is the queen of the Isle of Dryads.''

''You guys sure know some strange people,'' Gar says.

''Garfield,'' Ma'gann scolded.

White and Danny laughed, surprising them.

''You think we haven't heard that before,'' White laughed. ''That was basically and exact quote of when we introduced Roy to our friends.''

''I'd protest, but it's true,'' Roy shrugged.

Just then, a streak of blue started zooming around the room. When it entered, the room seemed to get colder. White's face lit up when he realized who it was.

''Should have known that he'd follow us here,'' the siren smiled.

''Who,'' Conner asked.

''My dragon,'' White answered.

The blur finally came to a stop next to them. An elegant dragon with bright blue and white scales. It was about three times their size. It had a body like a Chinese dragon mixed with a komodo dragon. It had dog-like legs, but with lizard claws. The dragon's wings were a combination of bird wings and bat wings. It's scales shined like gems.

The dragon then pounced on White like a dog would. It started licking his face, White laughing the whole time.

''What just happened,'' Jaime 'duh'ed.

''Guys, this is Winter, a Sapphire dragon and Siren's friend,'' Danny introduced. ''Siren found him when he was injured and healed him. Winter's been hooked to Siren ever since. Dragons tend to be some of the most loyal of all creatures.''

''Winter, I get that you missed me,'' White chuckled, the dragon finally allowing him up. ''Also, ew. You know that doesn't come out.''

He was trying his best to get the dragon saliva off of him.

''Dragons, sirens, ghosts, witches, harpies,'' Wally listed. ''What could possible be next on the list of fantasy creatures? Fairies and trolls.''

''I always did think that fairies were the cutest things that ever flew,'' White said.

''But then trolls have to go and be the bane of fairies, how annoying,'' Danny shook his head.

''They exist to,'' Gar smiled, jumping for joy.

''Of course they do,'' White says. ''Who else would live on the Isle of Fairies besides fairies?''

''But evil beings, like trolls or demons, stay in the Underworld or the Dark Forest,'' Danny told them. ''Trolls, the little pests. They're short, they're fast, and they're really annoying. They're basically a magical version of Wally.''

''Hey,'' the speedster protested, the rest of the team laughing.

The twins then noticed the missing ghost. They suspected that he would, once again, stick to them like glue once they entered the castle. They looked around, then decided to call their friend/bodyguard.

''Yo, Fright Knight, are you here or are you haunting somewhere else,'' Danny called.

''Ever hear of the silent protection,'' said a voice behind them.

He has extremely long purple hair and green eyes. His outfit consists of black full-body armor, with gray shoulder guards, purple cape, hood of fire, gray flaming gauntlets, and flaming boots. He wears a white skull at the center of his waist. A glowing green sword was in his hand.

''Now that takes the term, 'silent but deadly,' to a whole new level,'' White said, holding his heart.

''Have you been there the entire time,'' Danny asked.

''You always did say to be careful when your friends were around,'' Fright Knight says, making the twins smile.

''Guys, this is our friend and bodyguard, Fright Knight,'' Danny introduced. ''He was assigned to protect us when the royalty thing kicked in. He is known as the Spirit of Halloween.''

''If that isn't a tough opponent, I don't know what is,'' Dick says.

''It pleases me that your highness's have found you, Lord Nightwing,'' Fright Knight bowed.

''Uh... what,'' Dick 'duh'ed.

''You're our brother, so that makes you royalty to ghosts and sirens alike,'' White said. ''The only difference is, that we're gonna be kings, while you'll stay a prince.''

''Oh,'' was the only thing that Dick could get out.

''This just keep getting more and more interesting,'' Kaldur says.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Heartbreak Before Christmas

The best time of the year had finally come, for the team. Christmas was almost upon them, and they were all decorating the cave.

was hanging up tinsel and wreaths on the walls. Superboy had carried in a large Christmas tree and put it in the training room. Beetle and Beast Boy had helped put all the ornaments and the star on the tree. Nightwing programmed the hologram system in the room to make it look like it was snowing, but there was no actual snow.

The only ones not excited were the twins. They stayed away from all the holiday cheer and all the festivities. They had been so happy when they got back from the Ghost Zone. But as soon as December hit, they turned doom and gloom.

''What do you think's been up with Phantom and Siren, lately,'' Ma'gann asks the team.

They were all in the living room, apart from the twins. All of them were in their civilian clothes, bundled up for the cold.

''Believe me, I wish I knew,'' Dick answered. ''They just aren't in the Christmas spirit.''

''Did you really just say spirit when your own brother is a ghost,'' Conner says.

''It was bound to happen,'' Dick said.

''You've known them longer than us, do you know,'' Jaime asked Red Arrow.

''They've always been like this, this time of year,'' Roy says. ''They are not ones for holiday joy.''

''That's, kind of, sad,'' Gar sighed.

There was a blast at the end of the hall. It came from the training room. The team and Red Arrow all ran toward it, and were shocked by what they saw. Danny and White were training. Batman had told them that they had the holiday off, so they didn't need to do any of their hero work, including training.

Danny shot out an ecto-blast, but White countered with a golden force field. They didn't seem to notice, or care, about the teen heroes staring at them.

''What are you two doing,'' Roy asked.

They both stopped, looking at their team.

''What does it look like we're doing? Playing hop scotch,'' Danny said. ''We're training.''

''But, right now, we need a break,'' White says.

The two emotionless-ly flew over their heads. The couldn't help but notice the decorations rattle when White got near them. It was like his vibration powers were becoming unstable. The two grabbed some water from the fridge, ignoring everything Christmas related around them.

''Batman gave us the time off, remember,'' Wally reminded.

''So,'' Danny asked. ''We can do whatever we want with our time.''

''Why not celebrate with the rest of us,'' Ma'gann asks. ''Christmas is one of the most magical times of the year. Surly you two know about magic.''

''Christmas is a load of magical foolery,'' White snapped.

''You'd think that those that use magic would believe in Santa Claus,'' Artemis sarcastically says.

''There is no Santa,'' Danny deadpanned.

''Noted,'' Gar says, but then it hit him. ''Say what.''

''There's a being called the spirit of wonder, the one that grants wonder to the world,'' White explained. ''The best way he creates wonder is giving presents on Christmas, making people wonder who brought them. The Santa thing, people made up on their own.''

''So, you guys celebrate the spirit of wonder,'' Jaime asked.

''We don't celebrate at all,'' Danny said. ''It's just a pathetic holiday. Why should we care about it?''

This shocked the team. The two were so bitter and hated one of the most treasured times of year in the world. If anyone should love a holiday based around a spirit, it should be them. But they hated it.

''Why not give it a try,'' Ma'gann says, pulling at White's arm.

''Ma'gann, we don't want to,'' White bitterly said.

''Why not,'' Gar asks. ''Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. There's even a song that says so.''

''Ever thought about the people that don't get a Christmas,'' Danny glared. ''The ones forgotten and not thought about. Ever thought that they can't stand Christmas because they never got one. That the supposed 'greatest holiday on Earth' is nothing but pain to them.''

''We can change your mind,'' Ma'gann smiled. ''This is the holiday of miracles.''

''We said NO,'' White yelled.

His eyes glowed gold, and things started shattering. Ornaments, lights, and tinsel all exploded around the room. Everything that was holiday related was completely destroyed. The only things left were the few presents in the room and the small tree in the corner.

The team was shocked at this display. They've seen White happy, scared, sad, and mad. But this was him furious. And being honest, it was terrifying. White and Danny flew away, leaving the teen heroes distraught.

''That... was downright scary,'' Gar said.

''They must seriously hate Christmas,'' Conner stated. ''But hate seems to be an understatement.''

''I've got Phantom,'' Dick volunteered. ''Roy, you take Siren.''

Nightwing ran off. Red Arrow was about to, but Beetle stepped in front of him.

''Allow me, he trusts me,'' Jaime told him.

Roy allowed him to go after their siren friend. Beetle knew that White like to hang out outside the back door. The cold doesn't bother him, so he was free just to sit on the cliff and relax. When he got closer, he could hear music. He recognized the voice as White's. The lyrics were ever so perfect for how he felt.

'' _La, la, la, la..._

 _I'm wishing on a star_

 _And trying to believe_

 _That even though it's far_

 _He'll find me Christmas Eve_

 _I guess that Santa's busy_

 _Cause he's never come around_

 _I think of him_

 _When Christmas Comes to Town_

 _The best time of the year_

 _When everyone comes home_

 _With all this Christmas cheer_

 _It's hard to be alone_

 _Putting up the Christmas tree_

 _With friends who come around_

 _It's so much fun_

 _When Christmas Comes to Town_

 _Presents for the children_

 _Wrapped in red and green_

 _All the things I've heard about_

 _But never really seen_

 _No one will be sleeping on_

 _The night of Christmas Eve_

 _Hoping Santa's on his way_

 _When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

 _I listen all around_

 _The herald angels sing_

 _I never hear a sound_

 _When all the dreams of children_

 _Once lost will all be found_

 _That's all I want_

 _When Christmas Comes to Town_

 _That's all I want_

 _When Christmas Comes to Town_.''

Beetle was about to approach when he heard White start to cry. There was more.

'' _Why don't I believe,_

 _In Happiness and dreams_

 _And where do i belong,_

 _where did it go wrong,_

 _Who will come and rescue me?_ ''

Beetle couldn't help but feel his heart break. White turned his head his way, but turned it back. He knew he was there, but he either didn't care or didn't mind. Beetle sat down, next to him.

''You made a pretty big bang in there,'' Jaime told him.

''I'm not gonna care,'' White says. ''Not like this stupid holiday ever did anything for me or my brother.''

''Those things Phantom said about those that never got a Christmas,'' Jaime recollected. ''He was speaking from personal experience, wasn't he.''

''We never did get a Christmas,'' White said, tears streaming down his face. ''Every year, the Fentons argued about the existence of Santa Claus. They were so busy that they forgot about all of us. They jut forgot about the three kids in the house and we never got to celebrate Christmas. When we got our powers, it was easy to escape into the Ghost Zone. They never noticed, or cared, that we were gone.''

''That horrible,'' Jaime gasped. ''No wonder you guys hate Christmas.''

''And it never helped to have been stuck in a government lab for four straight Christmas's,'' White said.

''You didn't deserve that,'' Jaime said. ''They should have gotten to know you as a person, like we did. Your kind, gentle, and can be as bad ass Batman.''

''They don't think there's anything human about us,'' White sobbed. ''They used every bit of torture they knew. The worst was black pearl tools. That gem is harmful to magical creatures and is almost as bad as blood blossoms. They thought we couldn't feel pain, but I felt it all.''

Jaime put his hand on top of White's, and it seemed to calm him down.

''You will never have to go through that again,'' he told him. ''I promise.''

Beetle locked eyes with Siren's gold ones. They got closer and closer to each other, and soon had their lips pressing against the other's. They melted into the kiss, all their troubles just washing away. For that moment, they were the only two people on Earth. White's wings fluttered from excitement.

But their moment just had to be ruined by a pile of snow falling down on them. The two poked their heads out of the snow.

''Now this is just random,'' Jaime laughed.

''It's not random if you know an immortal prankster named Jack,'' White says.

''As in...'' Jaime started.

''Yes, as in Jack Frost,'' White interrupted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Beware!

After the Christmas disaster, things settled down at the cave. The team finally understood why the twins hated Christmas so much, and they got them to have a long awaited good holiday.

It had been a few weeks since, and nothing had really changed, except one thing. Red Arrow, who had wanted to stay with his best friends, joined the team. Danny and White were over the moon when they found out.

Since they had visited the Ghost Zone, Batman thought that it would be a good idea for their two resident experts to teach them how to fight ghosts. While training, they did learn about more things that are effective against the supernatural. Normal weapons were almost useless, as they would pass right through them. But there are three elements that can harm or kill them. Blood Blossoms, the deadly flower; black pearl, the poisonous metal; and ecto-ranium, the anti-ghost mineral.

''For the millionth time, Wally, ghosts are not created by science,'' Danny repeated for the thousandth time.

''If a person dies with an obsession or unfinished business, they become ghosts,'' White explained. ''It's a matter of the heart and science has nothing to do with it.''

The two were really getting tired of Kid Flash's ''science this and science that'' ways. If he tried to explain their powers through science one more time, they were gonna go crazy.

''Science has an explanation for everything, so there has to be one for this,'' Wally says.

''Somebody else try, with him,'' Danny gave up. ''If either of us try one more time, we will go crazy.''

''Give it a rest, Wally,'' Dick told him. ''Can't you just accept that they use magic. They're a freaking siren and ghost, can't get farther away from science than that.''

''Except Skylar,'' White chuckled. ''He is a flying, and talking, horse after all.''

Beetle also laughed at this. The two had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the others. They didn't want the others to think that either were giving the other special treatment or protection. Sort of like when and Superboy first started dating.

''There is no such thing as magic,'' Wally stated.

''Suit yourself, ,'' Danny smirked.

''What did you say to me,'' Wally glared.

''Exactly what you heard, Flash Junior,'' Danny remarked, using the nickname they all know he hates.

Before the two could go at it, a blue mist came from Danny's mouth and White's wings fluttered. Danny's ghost sense and White's siren sense. It lets the two know when a ghost or mystical creature is near.

''This better not be who I think it is,'' White says.

Boxes started floating around them. They had a ghostly glow of blue to them. Danny and White face-palmed.

''So much for that hope,'' White shook his head.

A chubby ghost floated in. He had blue skin with his darker blue overalls and gloves. He didn't look like he was much of a threat. He looked harmless.

''I am the Box Ghost,'' he shouted, trying to be scary. ''Fear me and my power over all things rectangular and square. Face my awesome powers over cardboard... and... uh...''

He trailed off, looking like he didn't know what to say next.

''What are you doing here, Box Ghost,'' Danny asked, annoyed.

''You have been gone for four years, so my revenge has waited long enough,'' the chubby ghost said. ''So... uh... BEWARE!''

''And it starts again,'' White complained.

''Who is this guy,'' Roy asked the mystics in the room.

''The Box Ghost,'' Danny explained. ''We like to call him the cockroach of the Ghost Zone because no matter how many times you squash him, he always comes back. He has a delusion, thinking that he's scary. Always coming back, thinking he can bring us down.''

''Which normally ends with him being sucked into the ecto-thermos,'' White said.

''Think of him like a ghost version of Wally,'' Danny snickered.

''Hey,'' Wally protested.

''Do not ignore me, or my boxes of doom,'' Box Ghost yelled, making the boxes float up higher.

''Phantom, you get a portal ready, i'll shot him in,'' White says, sounding completely bored out of his mind.

''Here we go again,'' Danny shook his head.

Danny turned invisible and flew behind the Box Ghost. A portal to the Ghost Zone started forming, but the ghost didn't even notice it. White flew in front of the annoying ghost.

''You may be the siren prince, but I am the ALMIGHTY BOX GHOST,'' he yelled.

As soon as the last words left his mouth, the portal finished.

''Well, here is my ALMIGHTY SONIC SCREAM,'' White mimicked.

''Ha ha... what,'' the Box Ghost 'duh'ed.

White shot out his scream, sending the ghost flying back. He went right through Danny's portal and vanished. Danny quickly closed the portal.

''Does that happen often,'' Dick asked.

''A lot more than it needs to,'' Danny complained.

''He worse than Skulker, and he continuously tries to make our pelts a part of his collection,'' White says.

''He what,'' Conner raises an eyebrow.

''Don't even ask,'' Danny said.

Batman, Canary, and Tornado walked into the room. They all took notice of the boxes everywhere.

''What's with the boxes,'' Canary asks. ''Someone moving?''

''Just a run of the mill ghost, no biggie,'' Danny said.

''Alright, then,'' Canary accepted.

White then got a strange feeling from his siren hearing. He looked at his human father, Batman. He was getting the reading from him.

''Batman, is something wrong,'' he asked.

Batman looked at his adopted son, trying his best to keep his emotionless scowl.

''Just because you can block your thoughts from me doesn't mean I can't still get a slight reading from you,'' White told him. ''I know something's wrong.''

''We have some visitors,'' Batman says. ''Team, join us.''

The team followed him, but he stopped Danny and White.

''I think it would be best if you two weren't in there,'' he told them. ''They can't see you.''

''Is something wrong, father,'' Danny asked.

''I'm not sure, yet,'' Batman answered, walking down the hall and leaving them.

''We are going to follow them, right,'' White asks his brother.

''I have invisibility, it be a crime not to use it,'' Danny chuckled.

He took his twin's hand and they both vanished. They floated down the hall, to see who was in the living room. But when they got there, their faces changed into looks of horror.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Fenton Visitors

The invisible twins stared at the two visitors in horror. Their former parents were standing in the living room. Jack in his usual extra large orange jumpsuit with a bazooka strapped to his back. Maddie was in her blue jumpsuit with ecto-guns on her belt.

''What could they possibly want,'' White panicked, going behind his brother.

''Everything will be okay, little brother,'' Danny whispered, comforting him.

''We have allowed you two entrance into the mountain, as you are employed by a government facility,'' Batman told them, with a scowl. ''Now, tell us why you are here.''

''No need to be hostile,'' Jack says. ''We are all on the same side.''

''Are we,'' Dick growled, glaring at the people that took his brothers from him.

''What do you want,'' Canary asked.

''Your team of sidekicks has taken two of our subjects,'' Maddie said. ''Property of the government. We only wish for our property to be returned to us.''

Beetle, Superboy, and Beast Boy all stiffened. They knew what they were talking about, and didn't like it.

''And what would that be,'' Roy asked, crossing his arms.

''Your team took Phantom and Gold Siren from our prison,'' Maddie said. ''Stolen the property of the government.''

''The Guys In White may be a government organization, but did they have permission to have them in the first place,'' Tornado asked.

''Red Tornado has a point,'' Canary agreed. ''Was it even legal for you to hold those two against their will?''

''Our facility was tasked with tracking and containing any, and all, threats that are beyond human control,'' Maddie says. ''And you can't get any more dangerous than those two. Their powers are far to great to be out in the open.''

''But what have they actually done,'' Conner asked, getting angry.

''Phantom has been on a jewelry heist and had kidnapped the mayor of Amity Park,'' Jack recollected. ''Gold Siren stole an ancient jewel from a museum and once shattered every window in town.''

''None of that was their fault,'' Roy glared at them. ''Phantom was on that jewel heist because he was under the control of Control Freak. That wasn't the mayor he kidnapped, he had been possessed by the ghost warden, Walker. Siren stole that gem because he needed it to defeat Obsidian Siren and it also belongs to the sirens, anyway. He shattered those windows because that call was meant to de-possess the entire town. Don't make accusations without all the facts.''

''Even so, they are still some of the most dangerous creatures on this planet,'' Maddie stated.

''They are not creatures,'' Jaime growled. ''They are living and breathing people that didn't deserve the torture you put them through.''

''It was hardly torture,'' Jack says. ''How could we torture them when they don't feel pain or any emotion.''

''Just hand them over and we will be on our way,'' Maddie glared.

White held onto Danny's arm tighter. They were both terrified that they would have to go back. If they ever went back, there was no doubt that they would kill them. Or, in Danny's case, kill him the rest of the way.

''They are not going anywhere with you,'' Dick slammed his fist on the table. ''They felt everything you put them through. Every time you cut them, stabbed them, shocked them, beat them. They felt everything you did. You don't know the first thing about them. They aren't property you can own. They have beating hearts and feelings. We will not allow you to take them again.''

''Go play in a sandbox, kid,'' Jack said. ''The adults are talking.''

''You think us as mere children,'' Kaldur glared. ''We would all be considered dangerous as well, right?''

''Well... I...'' Jack couldn't find words.

''I can control water by will,'' Kaldur says. ''Superboy has super strength. can shapeshift, read minds, and fly. Beast Boy can turn into any animal at will. Blue Beetle's armor is one of the most powerful weapons ever. We are all dangerous, yet you only come here for them.''

The Fenton adults were shocked. Aqualad seemed to see right through them. He knows why they only want Phantom and Gold Siren.

''You only want them because you can't touch anyone else,'' Roy chimed in. ''We're all under the protection of the league, so you try and go after the only ones without mentors. But, that's where you're wrong.''

''They do have mentors, and a family that will do anything to protect them,'' Jaime told them. ''Frostbite, Clockwork, and Pandora are their mentors, as well as a trio that you don't want to mess with. They lost them once, and I assure you that they will not let you take them a second time.''

''As for their family, we're standing right in front of you,'' Dick says. ''If you so much as hurt a hair on their heads, go anywhere near them, or even look their way, we will bring you down.''

''You've been given your answer, now get out,'' Batman ordered. ''You are never to come back, or you will face dire consequences.''

Canary and Tornado escorted the two scientists out. The team breathed in relief. Artemis and Kid Flash were just in the corner, not caring.

''Who do those two think they are,'' Gar asked the others, angry. ''We've known Siren and Phantom for almost three months and they aren't a threat to people. They can be a little scary, but so can Conner.''

Superboy just shrugged in response. The twins chuckled a little from Beast Boy's remark. The team heard them.

''You can come out now,'' Dick said.

They became visible, shocking them.

''Have you been there the entire time,'' Ma'gann asks them.

''When you can turn invisible, you either do things like this or get bored,'' Danny smirked.

''Thanks for sticking up for us,'' White smiled.

''Everything we said is true,'' Jaime said. ''You're a part of our family, and we won't let anything happen to you.''

Batman and Nightwing went over to them.

''Since those two don't seem like the type to give up, we have something to give you guys,'' Dick said.

''What,'' they asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Freedom

''What are you gonna give us,'' the twins asked.

''You've already given us so much,'' White said.

''What else could you possibly give us,'' Danny asked.

''Your freedom,'' Batman told them.

*****Time Skip*****

The Young Justice team stood outside of the Hall of Justice. They were on one side of the pedestal. On the other side was the Justice League. Batman was at the pedestal, with Phantom and Gold Siren next to him. The twins looked at their brother with hope. Nightwing smiled in response.

The press all turned their cameras their way as Batman looked ready to speak.

''It has come to our attention of a facility that has violated the Meta-Human Protection Act,'' Batman said. ''The Guys In White have done illegal testing on two heroes that have not done wrong.''

The cameras zoomed in on the teens beside him.

''Phantom and Gold Siren were their prisoners just because they feared their powers,'' Batman continued. ''But that is not the case. These two are now given the title of hero and are under the protection of the league. While they may be strong, they are a part of our Young Justice team and are not to be considered dangerous. From now on, they are heroes and the Guys In White are abolished.''

As Batman stopped talking, the press sprang into action with question for, or about, Phantom and Gold Siren.

''When did you two join the Young Justice team?''

''How did you escape the Guys In White?''

''What makes you so powerful?''

''Do your names mean that you are an actual phantom and siren?''

''Who are your mentors?''

The team pulled the two away from the all the chaos of the crowd. A few members of the league stayed behind to try and answer their questions as best they could. Though, only Batman knew very much about them.

The two went over to their adopted father, hugging him. They both had tears in their eyes.

''Thank you,'' Danny said. ''You have no idea how much this means to us.''

''Even before the GIW, we were hunted by ghosts and humans alike,'' White says. ''For the first time ever, we can feel safe from both.''

They let go, Batman rubbing their heads. They even got him to give them a slight smile. Except for Nightwing, the team was shocked that they got a hug and a smile from the most serious member of the league.

As Batman walked away, the twins got looks from the team.

''What,'' they asked.

''How did you two manage to get close enough to him to let him hug you,'' Gar asked. ''He never allows anyone to get that close, except Nightwing.''

''Do you guys forget that Nightwing's our brother,'' Danny says. ''Of course Batman would get close to us since we're related to his partner.''

''And congrats,'' Dick put his arms over their shoulders. ''You actually got him to smile. That's almost impossible to do. Only you two seem to be able to do that.''

''What can I say, it's a gift,'' Danny joked, making them all laugh.

White then looked over and saw Superman talking with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. He then looked at Superboy, knowing that it was now or never. He got out from under his brother's arm.

''I'll be right back,'' he told them.

Beetle smiled at him as he walked away. He knew what White was planning.

''Why are you smiling like that,'' Wally asked him.

''No reason,'' Jaime told him. ''It's not against the law to smile.''

White went over to the three adult heroes.

''Superman, can I talk to you,'' he asked the Man of Steel.

''Sure thing, Siren,'' Superman says, bidding goodbye to the other two heroes. ''Is something wrong?''

''It's not really about me, or my brother,'' White told him. ''It's about Superboy.''

Superman's expression seemed to darken when he mention his clone.

''What is it about him that you don't like,'' White asked. ''Is it all because that he's your clone?''

''You wouldn't understand,'' Superman said.

''I may not understand the why, but I do understand that you're hurting him,'' White crosses his arms. ''My powers able me to hear thoughts and listen to a person's heart. He may not look like it, but Superboy is in pain because of how you treat him. He can hide it from the others as much as he wants, but he can't hide it from me.''

''It's not like he needs me,'' Superman says. ''He needs you, Batman, , or Red. I'm just the reminder of what he's not.''

''That's what you think, but not him,'' White told him. ''Superboy doesn't have any family other than the human DNA of Lex Luther. If you keep neglecting him, it won't end well. Why is it hard for you to be a father to him just because he's a clone?''

''What do you even know,'' Superman glared. ''It's not like you have any such responsibilities as that.''

''I know what it's like,'' White says. ''The moment I turn eighteen, i'm king of the sirens. Want pressure, there it is.''

''Why is this even any of your business,'' Superman asked.

White took out a picture he had with him. He showed it to the Kryptonian. It was himself, Danny, and Danielle all together. They were in the Ghost Zone. It was right after the Disasteroid incident and the three were all together. Dani was in Danny's arms.

''That's Phantom's daughter, Danielle Phantom,'' White told him. ''But she's not as she appears to be. Dani's a clone of my brother. We saved her when she became unstable. We took her in because she has no where else to go. We didn't abandon her just because she's a clone. We treat her as she should be treated, as family. Superboy may not have been created naturally, but he's here. You can't abandon him over something that isn't his fault.''

White walked away, leaving a shocked and soul-searching superhero behind. When he got back to the team, noticed what he did to one of the biggest heroes in the league.

''What did you do to him,'' she questioned. ''What'd you talk about?''

''I'm just helping him right a wrong,'' White answered, looking at Superboy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Amity Park

''Team, report to mission room for briefing,'' Batman announced over the intercoms.

The team walked down the hall to the training room, as it's also used to give them briefings for missions. Nightwing went over to his brothers.

''You guys excited for your first mission with the team,'' he asked them.

''You act like we've never been heroes before,'' Danny chuckled. ''May I remind you that we kick your tails during training.''

''What he means is that we're used to being heroes,'' White says. ''Four years of being out of the game doesn't, exactly, make us rusty. We're a lot stronger than our enemies give us credit for.''

''I've been meaning to ask about that sound combination you guys did when the Fentons tried to kidnap you,'' Dick says. ''What even was that?

''Because we're twins, we can connect to each other to give us a temporary boost of power,'' Danny explained. ''We combined our strongest attacks. White calls his the siren wail, turning his emotions into a raging roar. Mine, the ghostly wail, like the moaning and screams of the dead. We have more power when we're together.''

''You two are definitely quite the pair,'' Dick complimented.

The team stood on the platform, Batman was in front of them.

''It has come to our attention that there's another teen hero,'' Batman started. ''But as of a few years ago, she has become more ruthless with her fights and it becomes less about justice and more about her own anger. Your mission is to recruit her for the team to help her deal with whatever is causing her anger problems.''

''Do we know anything about her,'' Kaldur asks.

Batman pulled up images on the girl he wanted them to recruit. When they saw who it was, White and Danny felt their hearts break.

It was a teen girl in form-fitting armor. Unlike the first one, which was just a pink suit, this new one is an advanced, black battle suit, with red flashing PCB lines, and a red reflective clear-glass face shield. Her new board has a semi-like V appearance and it can fly to a great speed.

To Danny and White, it was a blast from the past. They were both relieved that she was still alive, but guilty over not telling her that they were alive.

''She isn't the most verbal of heroes,'' Batman explained. ''We don't know her real identity and hero alter ego doesn't even have a name.''

Nightwing started typing on the holo-computer before Danny and White could tell them anything. He pulled up more images of her. They showed her using her weapons. Firing from her wrist rays, using her hover-board's ghost stingers, most of her arsenal.

''That is definitely one heck of an arsenal,'' Jaime says.

''Where could she even get this stuff,'' Artemis wondered.

''I seriously hope that Vlad isn't still helping her,'' White whispered to his brother.

''That Fruit-loop better not be,'' Danny growled.

''You will travel, as civilians, to recruit her,'' Batman orders. ''She protects Amity Park.''

The twins both stiffened from the mention of their old city. If they go there, no doubt there will be a lot of things, that they don't want to be, brought back up. The team separated to go change into civilian clothes.

Nightwing changed pretty quickly and went into his brother's room, that the team actually made for them, to check in. Both of them were having a little trouble with the whole ''protect your identity'' thing.

''I get that we can just change back, but what about our hair,'' White says, looking in the mirror. ''Not like we can go around with gold and white streaks in our hair. That's a give away for our human selves.''

''No kidding,'' Danny agrees. ''Though, I only have mine from the time I was accidentally made full human again.''

''And you hated every second of it,'' White chuckled.

''These may be able to help you,'' Dick told them, handing them some dark glasses, like his own.

When the two put them on, their hair became plain pitch black as well as covering their eyes. They liked the look with their human forms.

''There you go,'' Dick smiled.

''Been a while since we had plain hair,'' White chuckled. ''At least now, no one can question that we're your brothers.''

When they met the rest of the team at the bio-ship, they were shocked by the new appearance of the twins. They were all in their normal clothes.

''Didn't you two have white and gold hair,'' Gar asked.

''We have human forms to,'' Danny told them.

They all went onto the ship. Beetle sat just behind White.

''Your human form is just as cute as your siren form,'' he whispered to him without the others hearing.

White couldn't help but blush and smile from it. They took off, into the sky.

*****Time Skip*****

As the team was close to the town, Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Aqualad realized something about where they were going.

''Phantom, Siren, didn't you two used to live in Amity Park,'' Kaldur asked.

The two looked down. They should have known that this was going to happen.

''We did,'' Danny says. ''But it's not like we would want to remember anything about the time we were there with the Fentons. There is nothing about this town that we would want to come back to.''

''So, do you know about this hero,'' Dick asked.

''Her name is Valerie Gray,'' White told them. ''Hero hero self goes by the name of Red Huntress. She was one of our best friends. She started off by being a ghost hunter, as she blamed a ghost dog for ruining her life. She also tried, multiple times, to kill us.''

''And you still think of her as a friend,'' Conner raised an eyebrow.

''It's not like she knew who we were,'' Danny explained. ''The ghost dog, Cujo, was once a guard dog for the company her father worked for. It kept returning there because he wanted his favorite chew toy. But destroying the building caused her father to lose his job. She vowed revenge on ghosts since then.''

''We, eventually, got to fully explain everything to her,'' White says. ''She just didn't understand. What people don't understand, they fear and hate.''

''Are you sure you're okay with going back there,'' Jaime asked them.

''Valerie doesn't know we're alive, so it wouldn't be right to keep that from her,'' White says.

''You have good intentions, that's what makes a hero,'' Ma'gann said.

The bio-ship slowly landed in the park. quickly put it into camo-mode as they went to the town. There wasn't a lot going on.

''Is it usually this calm,'' Conner asked.

''No,'' answered Roy, Danny, and White.

''Usually, there's a lot of ghost drama,'' Danny says.

''Or a little bit of gremlin chaos,'' White chuckled.

''I'm not even gonna ask what the hell a gremlin is,'' Artemis says.

''I have a question,'' Gar said. ''What is a Nasty Burger?''

''No way,'' Danny swore. ''This place is still running.''

''You guys have to check this place out,'' White smiled.

The two dragged the team into the hangout of the town. There was that familiar smell of the nasty burgers. They all sat at a booth.

''This place seems right out of the fifties,'' Roy says. ''Hasn't changed one bit.''

''I'm guessing you stopped coming here after we disappeared,'' White told him.

''I never had a reason with you guys gone,'' Roy said. ''But I never did stop looking.''

The two then noticed a head of dark hair out of the corner of their eye. They saw their friend. Valerie is a sixteen-year-old African-American girl, with long, curly hair and dark green eyes. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt with white tennis shoes. She also wears an orange headband, yellow triangular earrings, an orange necklace, and has two bracelets on each wrist.

''Valerie,'' they gasped.

They got up to talk to her, but there was a giant ''BOOM'' outside. Valerie quickly vanished to change.

''You have got to be kidding me,'' they complained.

The heroes all ran outside to see what was going on. The sight was different for the newbies to the city, but not the former locals.

''That is a lot of ghosts,'' White said. ''Gods, do I hate him.''

''Walker,'' Danny growled.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Red Huntress

The whole town was swarming with ghost guards. The Ghost Zone Police Department is the law enforcement team of the Ghost Zone. They serve as Walker's minions and prison guards. They were everywhere.

They hadn't changed one bit. They had their ghostly police uniforms with green skin and green whips instead of legs. They had their ghostly nightsticks and shields. There were like three dozen of them. They were causing people to panic all across the streets.

''What the heck is going on,'' Wally panicked.

''Walker,'' Danny said.

''Who,'' Jaime asked.

''The warden of the ghosts prison,'' White explained. ''He gives hefty punishments for small infractions. He controls these guards like an alpha wolf.''

The police ghosts noticed them. A lot of them started floating their way. The team went into battle stances. When the guards got close, they attacked.

Beast Boy changed into a monkey, jumping onto the first guard he saw. The guard then immediately panicked, trying to get him off his face. The rest of the team also started fighting the guards.

''Remember what we told you about ghosts,'' White called. ''They don't know what you can do, and that's our biggest advantage.''

Artemis and Red Arrow pulled out their hidden bows and quivers. Danny and White were curious where they even kept their quivers hidden but decided to just go with it. They fired electrocution arrows to stun or knock out, then finished with a kick or punch.

Artemis made a few mistakes when trying to use foam, net, or bola arrows. Even if they hit a ghost, they would just phase right through it. Red Arrow was definitely more experienced since his time in Amity Park over the years he knew the twins.

Superboy was like a bowling ball in a bowling alley. He yelled as he charged a trio of ghosts and ran through them like a bowling ball doing a strike.

''They must never have heard of Kryptonians before,'' he smirked.

He then saw sending the ghosts flying with her telekinesis.

''Add Martians to the list of people they never heard of,'' he said to himself.

Kid Flash zig-zagged through the ghosts, avoiding them or charging into them. Blue Beetle was his armor's blasters to hit them right in the chest. He was fighting near where that guard was struggling with Beast Boy.

The guard managed to throw the shapeshifter off of him, but his helmet came off in the process. His real face was covered in some type of green bumps. Beast Boy changed back, disturbed by the sight.

''That is seriously gross,'' he said.

''Got that right, hermano,'' Jaime agreed.

There was then the sound of energy blasts from above them. They saw the Red Huntress flying above them, on her hover-board. She was blasting every ghost she saw. The guards could not keep up with her. They'd fall to her ghost rays before they even saw her coming.

A line of them aimed their nightsticks at her. They fired five ecto-blasts at her at once. But a force field of pink energy formed around her, shielding her from the blasts. She zapped them all with her ghost stingers.

''Walker, come on out, you coward,'' she yelled.

A larger ghost then appeared. He was twice the size of his soldiers. He was in a white suit with thin black strips, black boots, and black gloves. He also had a black hat. His face was dead white with his entirely black eyes.

''You have become quite the pain in my behind, Huntress,'' he glared at her.

''That's Red Huntress, to you,'' Valerie snapped back.

''For messing with the plans of ghosts, you will be sent to my prison for the rest of your life and afterlife,'' Walker told her.

''I'd like to see you try,'' Valerie challenged.

About a dozen guards surrounded her. Walker crossed his arms, looking cocky. Danny and White saw this from below. They ran into the nearest alley to transform without being seen.

''How can you protect yourself if you couldn't even protect your friends,'' Walker taunted her.

''Don't you EVER mention them,'' Valerie yelled at him.

''You weren't with them, that night,'' Walker continued to taunt. ''And as a result, three of them died and the other two vanished. That would never have happened if you had been there.''

Valerie was on her knees on her board. What Walker was saying was what she had been thinking the past four years. She had been overwhelmed with guilt ever since she had found out what happened. It was only worse when Phantom and Gold Siren had vanished off the face of the Earth and Ghost Zone right after.

But then, an ecto-blast nailed Walker right in his chest. Valerie looked up just as the guards were all blasted away by green ecto-blasts and golden sonic screams. Walker had on a face of shock and fear.

Danny and White floated in front of the warden. They both glared at their long-time enemy with their glowing eyes. Valerie couldn't believe her eyes.

''Impossible,'' Walker gasped.

''Surprised, so are we,'' Danny smirked.

''Time for a long-awaited butt kicking, Walker,'' White said.

They both opened their mouths and unleashed their roars. Danny's ghostly wail washed over the sky, sending ghostly guards and Walker flying back. White's siren wail swept over the streets, knocking out the rest of the soldiers. The team looked up, seeing their friends float toward the ghost.

''I suggest you fly back to your prison before we get mad,'' Danny growled.

They watched as the ghosts all flew away with their tails between their legs. The twins floated down, back onto the street. Valerie flew down. And she turned off her suit. She looked at them like she was seeing ghosts, no pun intended.

''Danny, White,'' she gasped. ''Is it really you guys.''

They ran over to her and she crashed into them with a hug. There were tears streaming down her face.

''I thought you were dead,'' she sobbed.

''Believe me, they tried,'' White told her. ''It was the Guys In White.''

She let go of them.

''When I found out that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were dead, I thought the worst happened to you guys,'' she said, crying. ''I should have been there. If I had been there, you would have...''

''You would have died,'' Danny cut her off. ''There would have been nothing you could have done that would have changed what happened. Don't blame yourself. We never did, and we never will.''

''Valerie, you're our friend,'' White says. ''You shouldn't blame yourself for something out of your control.''

''Your parents are going to flip when they find out you're alive,'' Valerie beamed.

''Val, they...'' Danny tried.

''They've got to be home, come on,'' she tried to drag them away.

''Valerie, they were the ones that kidnapped us,'' White shouted, making her stop.

''What,'' she gasped. ''What do you mean? For the past four years, they've been going out every day to search for you guys.''

''They weren't searching for us,'' Danny told her. ''They were going to the facility to torture us. They filled me up with more lightning than when I got my powers. They treated White like a siren lab rat.''

''That's impossible,'' Valerie couldn't believe.

''Does this look impossible,'' White cried, showing her his 'Y' scar. ''They cut me open on an almost daily basis. They tortured us. We weren't living beings to them. We were experiments. The Fentons killed their own daughter and our best friends to get to us. Is that proof enough for ya?''

''I'm sorry, guys,'' she apologized.

''We're pretty much over it, Val,'' White put his shirt down. ''We're fine.''

''We actually came here for a reason,'' Danny told her. ''Come with us.''

They changed back to normal and brought her to the team. They were happy to see that they had found their friend and finished off the battle.

''Team this is Valerie, the Red Huntress,'' White introduced. ''Valerie, the team. Nightwing, Jaime, Garfield, Kaldur, Conner, Ma'gann, Wally, and Artemis. Otherwise known as the heroes: Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Superboy, , Kid Flash, and Artemis.''

''You're a part of a team of superheroes,'' Valerie raised an eyebrow.

''Who do you think got us out of the prison the Guys In White had us in,'' Danny said.

''Nice to meet you, Valerie,'' Ma'gann shook her hand.

''Nice to see you again, Val,'' Roy greeted.

''Haven't seen you in a while, Roy,'' Valerie smiled. ''So, what is all this about? Did you just want to introduce me to your team?''

''Nope,'' White popped the 'P'. ''We wanted you to become part of the team if you want to.''

''Are you serious,'' Valerie gasped. ''You want me to be on a team with you.''

''That's what I said,'' White told her.

''Let me just have a second to process all of this,'' Valerie says. ''I just fought an army of ghosts, found two of my friends that I thought were dead, and am now being asked to join a team of teen heroes. This is a lot at once.''

''You get used to it,'' Danny chuckled.

''And, oddly enough, there's still more,'' White snickered.

''Fine, I'll join,'' Valerie says.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Assassin's Greed

Danny and White were giving Valerie a tour of Mount Justice. Even though she would still be living in Amity Park, there was a zeta tube nearby for her to get to the cave. Things were still a little bit confusing for her.

''So, let me see if I have this right,'' she says. ''You two were rescued by these heroes, then discovered that Nightwing was your long lost older brother. Then the Guys In White tried to kidnap you again, but only managed to poison White. So you went to the Ghost Zone for the cure and were reunited with your ghost family and they found out that you're royalty. Then you came to recruit me. Also, they don't know your real identities because of a tradition thing in the Bat Family.''

''Yeah, that pretty much covers it,'' Danny said.

''But you skipped the part about us kicking the Box Ghost's butt again,'' White chuckled. ''Not that it's anything new.''

Valerie looked him straight in the eyes, as if knowing he wasn't telling her everything. Well, if he didn't even tell his own brothers, than she was definitely out of the question.

''You sure you told me everything,'' she asked, looking into White's eyes.

''Yep. Totally. One-hundred percent. Look at the time. Got to go. Bye,'' the siren said very quickly, then flew down the hall faster than any bird.

''Well, he certainly has calm down,'' Valerie says.

''What can you do,'' Danny shrugged.

*****Time Skip*****

The team was flying above the ocean, one their way to Santa Prisca. Most of the team seemed annoyed at this. Phantom, Gold Siren, Red Arrow, Red Huntress, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy didn't know why. They were all the newest to the team.

''It's like it just has to be Bane's island,'' Dick complained. ''There always seems to be trouble on the island.''

''Mind cluing the newbies in,'' Jaime requested.

''Only you and Gar are full newbies,'' Roy says. ''The rest of us have been heroes for years. These things aren't very new to us.''

''He's right, you know,'' Danny said. ''Me and Siren also have the team dynamic down. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and the two of us were a team when protecting Amity Park.''

This kind of shocked the team, especially Huntress and Nightwing. Before, the two could not even mention their friends and sister without bursting into tears. They were now completely comfortable with it.

''So, what is it with this island,'' Gar asks.

''We've had a lot of missions here, as there is a lot of trouble for such a small island,'' Dick says.

''We've dealt with drug lords, Cult of the Cobra, and even an elaborate plan to out a mole,'' Ma'gann told them.

''You guys had a mole,'' Valerie raised an eyebrow.

''Turns out, no,'' Kaldur answered. ''Sports Master was just trying to divide the team, which he almost did.''

''We all became paranoid about a traitor being on the team,'' Conner says. ''Mainly Artemis, Ma'gann, or me were thought to be the mole.''

''I can get that,'' White said. ''You do have the human DNA of Lex Luther. Ma'gann hid that she was a white martian. Not to mention Artemis being the daughter of Huntress and Sports Master, and the sister of Cheshire.''

They all looked at him with wide eyes.

''How the hell did you know all that,'' Artemis glared.

''All I did was listen,'' White calmly said. ''My siren powers gives me the ability to hear into a person's heart. I can find out anything I wish just be listening.''

''Except Batman, as he does have those walls up around you,'' Danny chuckled.

''I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what goes through his head, anyway,'' White says, making his brothers snicker.

''Landing in the Santa Prisca jungle, now,'' Ma'gann said.

The bio-ship landed in the jungle, them going invisible. set up the telepathic link and they ran into the darkness, toward the old Cobra facility. They all knew that Bane had regained control of his island and was again using it for his drug trafficking. But what he was currently up to was what their mission was about, to find out.

They came across a warehouse in a large clearing. Bane's goons were everywhere.

''We should have a few of us sneak up to the building to see what is going on in there,'' Kaldur says.

''Uh... where did Nightwing, Phantom, and Gold Siren go,'' Roy asked, noticing the three missing heroes.

''Great,'' Wally sarcastically said. ''Now we have three people that can do that.''

'' _Be safe, Siren_ ,'' Jaime thought.

The three brothers were sneaking into the warehouse. Nightwing and Siren were both in stealth mode and Phantom was invisible. They were high in the ceiling, on the support beams. The goons seemed hard at work, producing something.

''It doesn't smell like they're cooking drugs,'' Danny whispered.

''You're right,'' White agreed. ''Smells more like'' *sniff* ''gunpowder.''

''Bane's MO has never been weapon's dealing, or making weapons at that,'' Dick says. ''Why start doing this now.''

''I'll fly down and have a closer look,'' Danny told them. ''Siren, keep listening in.''

Phantom floated down, making sure to keep up his invisibility. He flew around the warehouse, looking at the weapons they were making. He noticed that it wasn't just guns and bullets. There were also night sticks, swords, daggers, gas bombs, and even whips. The bullets also seemed to be made of some sort of glowing green material.

He went back over to his brothers. Gold Siren was deep in thought as he listened to the goons below them.

''Got anything, little brother,'' Dick asked White.

''They're saying things about having a buyer that wanted these weapons to fight opponents they have never fought before,'' White says. ''Others are talking about how they had a new customer acting like their provider, giving them materials to make their weapons.''

''That corresponds with what i'm seeing, down there,'' Danny said.

''What's going on,'' Dick asks him.

''They're using a rare black metal to make swords, daggers, night sticks, and the ends of whips,'' Danny explained. ''They're also filling gas bombs with a strange red liquid. And the guns have bullets that are glowing green.''

''What could all that mean,'' Dick wonders.

'' _What's going on in there_ ,'' they heard Artemis nearly yell over the link.

'' _What's going on is that there's an assembly line of weapons in here_ ,'' Danny said back.

'' _Weapons made from black metal, glowing green bullets, and red liquid for smoke bombs_ ,'' White says. '' _They not only have a provider, but also some buyers_.''

'' _Wait, did you say black metal, red liquid, and green bullets that glow_ ,'' Jaime asked.

'' _Yes_ ,'' Danny answered.

'' _Don't you guys see it_ ,'' Jaime asks. '' _The black metal has to be black pearl. The red liquid, most likely liquidized Blood Blossoms. And those bullets are probably made from ectoranium_.''

'' _They were saying their opponents were those they haven't faced before_ ,'' White says. '' _They must be afraid of ghosts and magical creatures. Those three elements are the only ones that can harm or kill us_.''

'' _Guess you two scare even our villains_ ,'' Roy chuckled.

''We'll take that as a compliment,'' Danny stated.

'' _Guys, I hear a helicopter_ ,'' Conner informed. '' _Actually, make that two_.''

'' _Now, we get to see who these buyers and providers are_ ,'' Kaldur says.

The three brothers all quickly got back outside. They hid as two helicopters started landing right in front of the warehouse. One was a helicopter the team recognized as one used by those a part of the League of Assassins. The other was pitch black and seemed like one a rich person would use.

The doors opened and the buyers came out. It was Sports Master and Cheshire. Seeing Cheshire made Red Arrow's heart jump, which Siren felt all the way from the other end of the clearing. As for the provider, he was a man in a black suit with black shoes and a red tie. He had long white hair tied in a ponytail.

''Oh shoot,'' White swore.

''The Fruit-loop has returned,'' Danny sunk his head down.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Vlad Plasmius

Vlad Masters was just a few meters from the twins. And the two were fuming. He was a halfa, like Danny, yet he was selling out his own kind for a profit.

''You two know him,'' Dick asked.

''Guess you can say that he's Phantom's nemesis,'' White told him.

''Vlad Masters, otherwise known as Vlad Plasmius,'' Danny growled. ''He's a halfa, like me. Except that he's evil.''

''He's selling out his own kind,'' Dick realized. ''Disgusting.''

''You don't even know the half of it,'' White says.

'' _Nightwing, what do you suggest_ ,'' Kaldur asks over the link.

'' _We'll set up a distraction, then you guys can come in_ ,'' Dick told him.

'' _Gotcha_ ,'' Jaime responded.

''I sure hope you guys have a plan,'' Dick says to his brothers.

''How 'bout we do a little bit of haunting ourselves,'' White suggested, with an evil grin. ''Vlad thinks we're dead, anyway.''

''I have always wanted to do this,'' Danny chuckled.

The two vanished. Nightwing went closer to the villains, listening in. Sports Master was talking to Vlad, Cheshire off to the side. She didn't seem to care about what was going on. The usual Cheshire attitude.

''You better have brought what you promised,'' Sports Master sternly said to Vlad. ''Or things will get ugly.''

''Now, now, my fair Sports Master,'' Vlad says, in his fake 'proper' voice. ''I haven't stared you wrong in the past four years. Why would I start now when you provide such good business for me.''

''Whatever,'' Cheshire waved off.

''So, this is what you're doing now that we're gone,'' White's voice said around them.

''Shame on you, Fruit-loop,'' Danny's voice says.

Sports Master and Cheshire didn't seem to know the voices like Vlad did. Cheshire pulled out her twin swords. Sports Master dropped his hammer-throw thing with him also holding the string handle. Vlad looked like he was seeing a ghost, ironic.

''You're supposed to be dead,'' Vlad yelled. ''You can't be here.''

''You really thought being dead would stop us from coming back to haunt you,'' White's voice said.

''Not like that little fact ever stopped me before,'' Danny's voice chuckled. ''We've stopped you when we were alive, so why should being dead make a difference.''

''Technically, you just died the rest of the way,'' White's voice reminded.

''Details, details,'' Danny's voice responded.

Vlad was getting more scared by the minute. Sure, he had hated the two heroes when they kept foiling his plans, but it's not like he wanted them to die. He just wanted them out of the way and now, they're haunting him.

''Masters, what is going on,'' Sports Master yelled.

''My past is literally coming back to haunt me,'' Vlad told him. ''You guys aren't the only ones that have had heroes messing with your plans.''

''We always will, Vlad-y,'' Danny teased.

'' _Guys, NOW_ ,'' White called over the link.

The team then pounced out from their hiding places. Nightwing and Aqualad went after Sports Master while Red Arrow attacked Cheshire. The rest of the team started attacking the goons. Chaos spread across the area.

Blue Beetle flew up, using his armor to form sonic cannons on his arms. Two blasts sent the goons scattering. They started firing their guns at him. But he switched from his glider wings to a jet pack and easily dodged them.

Beast Boy charged through the weapon's dealers as a rhino. He trampled half a dozen of them before changing into a gorilla. With a monkey roar, he went to work. was above him, pulling their guns away with her telekinesis. She made them defenseless against her adoptive brother.

As Kid Flash and Artemis disabled more of the goons, Bane came into the picture. He saw the Young Justice team messing with his plans, again. He put on his angry face, turning on his drug device. His body became bigger and more buff, like a human Hulk. As he ran forward, Superboy intercepted him. The two super-strengthed people collided with a giant force as their punches met.

Nightwing and Aqualad were going toe to toe with Sports Master. Nughtwing used his sticks while Aqualad pulled out aqua swords with his water bearers. They match his use of his hammer throw.

''You punks get on my last nerve,'' he growled at the teens.

''Then we're doing our job,'' Dick joked, taunting the assassin.

There's a time and place for jokes. But with Nightwing or Phantom, that time is all the time and the place is anywhere. How it skipped over Gold Siren is beyond me.

Vlad had enough of all the chaos, and he wasn't about to go ghost right there. So he turned to leave in his helicopter. But then, he was stopped by the team's own siren. Siren floated down, in front of the billionaire.

''Going somewhere, Plasmius,'' White crossed his arms.

''Impossible,'' Vlad swore, backing away.

''What's the matter, Vlad,'' Danny taunted, the halfa adult turning to see him. ''It looks like you've seen a ghost.''

Red Huntress then landed next to the two heroes.

''Guess we found out what old Vlad-y, here, is really afraid of,'' Valerie smirked under her helmet.

''You two are supposed to be dead,'' Vlad said, shaking.

''We get that a lot,'' White smirked.

''You disappointed, Vlad,'' Danny teased. ''Cause we know how busy you've been, lately.''

''Selling out your own kind, that's a new low, even for you,'' Valerie crossed her arms.

''We are far from dead,'' White said. ''But it was fun scaring you half to life.''

''You just going to stand there like a statue, or are we going to fight for old times sake,'' Danny asked. ''Seriously, we're bored over here. Do something, already.''

Vlad finally shook off the shock. His black rings appeared around his waist, then moved over him. Plasmius is more vampiric than Masters. He is more muscular in this form, has sky blue skin, and pointed fangs. His hair is black and pointed in a U-shape and he has a black goatee. He wears a mostly white outfit consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt covered in black gloves. His shirt is connected via a black belt and stems up to his neck. He wears black boots. Finally, he accessorizes with a high collar cape connected around his neck that is white in the back and red in the front.

''Finally, some action for us,'' Valerie says.

Vlad fired his pink ecto-blasts. The three heroes all dodged the blasts. Huntress equipped one of her wrist rays from her armor. She returned fire. Vlad's shield blocked her rays. Phantom punched through the shield, firing his own ecto-blasts at him. Vlad duplicated into two to avoid it.

Siren was forced away as Vlad spread out his ecto-pink flames. He ended up landing near where Red Arrow and Cheshire were fighting. But he noticed something about how his friend was fighting.

''Do you really think you should be holding back against her,'' he asked the archer.

The two both halted and looked at him.

''He's a newbie, isn't he,'' Cheshire asked.

''Alright, if one more person calls me a newbie, I am going to scream,'' White said.

He looked right at Cheshire. Siren's eyes flashed gold. He was reading her heart.

''Oh, I get it now,'' he says. ''Carry on.''

He flew back to the battle with the adult halfa.

''He can read the hearts of others,'' Roy told the assassin.

''So he knows that i'm...'' Cheshire asks.

''Yep.''

''And that we're...'' she asked.

''Yep.''

''There's no keeping secrets around him, is there,'' Cheshire asked.

''Nope.''

Phantom and Huntress were easily dealing with the two Vlad. Guess he was a little out of practice without the two super powered brothers to fight.

''A little rusty in the fighting department, aren't you, Vlad,'' Danny taunted.

''He never did bother me while I was protecting Amity Park,'' Valerie says.

''Please tell me you have a thermos,'' White said.

Huntress revealed the ghost thermos she had stashed in her hover board.

''Never leave home without, first rule of being a ghost hunter,'' she smiled.

''Get ready to use it, cause this is about to get loud,'' White told her.

Gold Siren let out his sonic scream, punching back the copy and original. The copy vanished and Vlad was disoriented. Huntress aimed her thermos and opened it. A beam of blue and white light came out. It sucked him in, and she put the cap back on.

They looked at the rest of the team and they had finished off the rest of the goons. Nightwing and Aqualad were still handling Sports Master.

''Guess it's time to take my leave,'' he said, throwing down a smoke bomb.

He vanished into the smoke. Cheshire also vanished into her own smoke.

''Despite that those two got away, we can call this mission a success,'' Dick says.

''But why would they need to fight ghosts and magical creatures,'' Jaime wonders. ''They mainly keep to themselves and Amity Park's the only one known to have ghost problems.''

''Maybe this can help,'' Roy says.

He showed them a flash drive. Cheshire slipped it to him during their fight.

''Let's shed a little light on the Light's plan,'' Danny smirked.

Siren slapped him on the back of his head.

''Bad pun, man,'' Valerie shook her head. ''Bad pun.''


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Mystic Heart

''Exactly how did you get your hands on this flash drive,'' Wally asked the archer.

The team was back at the cave after their mission at Santa Prisca. Red Arrow was plugging the flash drive into the cave's system. He and Nightwing started typing on the computer holographic keyboards.

''He has his ways,'' White answered for him. ''A girlfriend to be more specific.''

''How do you know,'' Artemis asked.

''If it has not been made perfectly clear at this point, I will say it again,'' White says. ''My siren ears give me the ability to hear into a person's heart.''

''There's no such thing as a secret with him around,'' Danny chuckled. ''He reads people like books.''

''Got that right,'' Valerie agreed.

''Maybe he should keep that power to himself,'' Kaldur suggested.

''It's not like I can turn it off,'' White crossed his arms. ''Magic does what it wants.''

''He's not wrong,'' Danny says. ''When I first got my powers, I'd always have trouble keeping them in control. Mostly with accidentally phasing through things or blasting something else.''

''Remember you once shot Tucker with an ecto-blast when you went to give him a high five,'' White chuckled.

''That was a weird day,'' Danny said. ''Mostly because it started with a cotton candy tidal wave.''

''Let me guess,'' Valerie says. ''Desiree?''

''Desiree,'' the twins repeated.

''Back up for a bit,'' Gar said. ''Roy has a girlfriend?''

''That is for him to tell,'' White told him. ''It is not my place to say anything more than I have.''

'' _Honorable_ ,'' the scarab told Jaime. '' _I see, now, why you love this siren_.''

''Would you shut up,'' Jaime growled at his armor.

White chuckled, having heard all of that. As those two are the only ones that can hear the scarab, Siren's pretty much the only one that doesn't think that Beetle talks to himself.

''What is on that flash drive, anyway,'' Conner asked, changing the subject.

''Hopefully, the reason why the Light's collecting weapons that can be used against ghosts and mystical creatures,'' Dick says, typing.

''Whatever the reason, it can't be good,'' Roy said.

The two had finally managed to get into the flash drive. Instantly, images popped up around them. And at the same time, Phantom, Siren, and Huntress were all as pale as a vampire. They were shown images of a crystal the size of one of them. It was one of the most stunning sights you could ever see. It was a giant rainbow diamond, showering the rainbow in the most amazing light.

''A crystal,'' Artemis said, annoyed. ''We risked our lives just to get images of a stupid crystal. Stupid.''

''It must be important if the Light wants it,'' Kaldur pointed out.

''They don't want it for themselves,'' White spoke up. ''They want it destroyed.''

The team looked at the three heroes that had fear in their eyes.

''How can you be so sure,'' Ma'gann asks.

''Because that is one of the most important relics in all of magic,'' Danny said. ''Without it, evil can gain the upper hand.''

''What is it,'' Gar asked.

''It's called the Mystic Heart,'' White explained. ''We use it as a... anchor if you will. The heart's main purpose is to share the gift of magic with worlds around it. Hidden from any and all danger as there are a lot of dark being that want it gone.''

''If it's supposed to give magic, wouldn't people want it so it can give them power,'' Roy asked them.

''That's not what he meant,'' Valerie says. ''The Mystic Heart is the reason why the Mystic Isles are even connected to other worlds.''

''As Siren said, it's an anchor,'' Danny said. ''The Mystic Isles is a realm all its own, which is why you'd need a portal or a magical being to get there. If the heart was ever destroyed, that's the last report no one on the isles wants to play.''

''I have a bad feeling about this last resort,'' Dick says.

''It would wipe the slate clean of all magic,'' White told them. ''Without the heart, the magic that's been spread will be pulled back to the isles and would never be able to come back. Magic would be permanently taken from every world that has it.''

''It can't be that bad,'' Wally says, obviously thinking that no magic would be good.

''It's not just the magic itself,'' Danny glared at him. ''It's also everyone that has it. With no anchor to keep them on their world, they'd be pulled back to the isles. That includes myself and Gold Siren. We'd never see you guys again.''

''And the others,'' Kaldur asks. ''Atlantis has magic. As does Mars, as Ma'gann has told us about the sorcerer priests and priestesses. There is also and Zatanna.''

''Atlantis would be brought to the Isle of Mermaids,'' White told him. ''As for the others, they'd stay on their home planet.''

''But, you said that all those with magic would be taken,'' Jaime reminded.

''They have magical cores, or are practitioners, but aren't magic-blooded,'' White explained. ''While they use magic, they have no magical ancestors to give them isle blood. They wouldn't be taken, but all their powers would. When I say all magic is wiped clean, I mean it. Also, the Helmet of Fate would be sent back to the isles. Nabu is a lord of order, so the isles are where he would stay.''

''We don't know how they know about the heart, as Vlad never even knew, but we can't let them destroy it,'' Valerie said.

''They won't,'' Roy told her. ''We won't let them.''

Nightwing went over to his brothers, putting his hands on their shoulders.

''I just got you back, so there is no way I'm gonna lose you again,'' Dick said.

''At least we still have time,'' Kaldur says. ''So far, they're only collecting weapons. So they must not have a way to get there. They are only preparing.''

''Even if they do, where we've hidden the heart can drive a normal person crazy if they aren't careful,'' Danny snickered.

The team raised their eyebrows.

''The Isle of Stories,'' White says. ''An ever-changing maze of corridors. You'll never know where, or when, you'd end up.''


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Siren Idol- Part One

''What's a Music Meister,'' Danny asked.

The five newest additions to the team all tilted their heads, looking at the holographic images in front of them. It was of a man in his early to mid-twenties. He had slick back black hair with his black suit. He also wore a white shirt, red tie, and black dress shoes.

''This is one of the most recent villains coming into play,'' Batman briefed. ''Myself and Black Canary have fought him in the past. His voice emits a sound that puts people under his control when he sings.''

''Is he a siren, like Gold,'' Jaime asked.

''We have no evidence that he's magical,'' Batman says. ''He appears to be a meta-human with a siren-like ability.''

''Oh joy, another siren wannabe to drive our reputation through the mud,'' White complained.

''His master plan is to put the entire world under the control of his voice,'' Batman told them. ''We've intercepted information that tells us he's planning on using a popular show to project his voice across the globe.''

''Which show,'' Valerie asks.

Batman pulled up a few more images to show them. The logo of the show.

''He has already used his vocal powers to cheat his way to the finals,'' he informed them.

''So You Think You Can Sing,'' Conner read. ''Great, just great.''

He never was a fan of things that were a part of the modern circle. He was more of the type to like real competitions, not ones that rely on flare and gimmicks to win. The Voice was more his cup of tea. But he would NEVER reveal that to anyone. Not that and Siren didn't already know.

''I love that show,'' Wally fanboy-ed.

''Why am I not surprised,'' Danny mumbled, then was elbowed in the ribs by Nightwing.

''For those of you that don't know, this show has each of four judges choose one singer to coach,'' Batman explained. ''Music Meister has already used his powers to make one of the judges choose him. You are all going undercover as part of the crew to stop him.''

''Do you know his weakness,'' White asked.

''Weakness,'' Artemis repeated. ''What do you mean?''

''Every enemy has a weakness,'' White asked. ''Their fatal flaw that allows them to be beaten with ease. Take for example. Break his helmet and he won't be able to survive. Music Meister must have one, himself.''

''If he wants the whole world to hear his voice, what about him being upstaged,'' Kaldur suggested. ''An old myth of the sirens, no offense Siren, is that when they lost a singing contest to the muses, they were destroyed by their own jealousy.''

''So if we want to defeat him, we need to beat him at his own game,'' Dick figured out.

''What do you suggest,'' Batman asks.

''Instead of all of us going as crew, what if one of us goes undercover as a performer and some of us as their family,'' Dick says. ''It would give us the perfect excuse for being backstage and around the other contestants.''

''Finally, my time to shine,'' Wally did a victory dance.

''I'm pretty sure that Nightwing meant more along the lines of Gold Siren,'' Gar said. ''He is a siren, after all. Music is literally in his blood.''

''Wouldn't that be cheating,'' Artemis said. ''He has magic in his voice. He'd put the judges under his own spell.''

''That is downright insulting,'' White crossed his arms. ''I've been singing since I was six, before I got my powers. And I never use my ability to put people under a siren song. I hate that ability. I can get along just fine without having to resort to that. I sing from the heart, and that's where my power lies.''

''Besides, even if this guy sings, as a siren, Gold would be immune to his powers,'' Danny says.

''You all have your assignments, go,'' Batman ordered.

The team went off, to the bio-ship.

''Music Meister? Where do these guys find their names,'' Valerie said.

The twins just shrugged in response.

*****Time Skip*****

The team had been hidden across the So You Think You Can Sing stage. Red Arrow and Artemis were up near the ceiling as lighting experts. Kid Flash, Superboy, and Beast Boy were all the tech crew on the ground. Valerie was part of the band, as she knew how to play guitar. Miss.M was on the make-up crew. Blue Beetle, Nightwing, and Phantom were Gold Siren's family for his performance. They were all in civilian disguises.

Siren was going with the name of Wyatt Hope, as his real middle name was Hope. Even though it was a mission, he was nervous about going in front of five celebrity judges. Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Hudson, Blake Shelton, Adam Levine, and Justin Timberlake. The others noticed his nerves.

''You doing okay, little brother,'' Dick asked.

''I know this is just a mission, but those are five of the biggest names in music,'' White said. ''What if they don't like my voice.''

''I've seen you sing a pack of wolves to sleep, this is nothing in comparison,'' Danny comforted.

"Just because I'm a siren doesn't mean that I still don't have a little bit of human stage fright," White says. "This entire mission is based on me being picked by one of the judges."

" _We've spotted Music Meister_ ," Roy said over the link.

" _He's over by the make-up station_ ," Artemis informed.

The four looked over at the mirrors. Right there, was the villain they were after. He was admiring himself in the mirror while doing his hair. He was the type that radiates a giant ego. When he looked over at them, they pretended to look somewhere else. He walked over to them.

"So, you're Wyatt Hope," he asked.

"That's ma' name, don't wear it out," White responded, keeping his composure.

"Do you really think that you can play here, with the big boys," he taunted, sizing him up. "You must be the youngest person here. A kid can't beat me."

"Just because I'm younger than you, doesn't mean that your voice is any better than mine," White says. "Sometimes, the biggest things come in the smallest packages."

"You're pretty confident for someone that won't make it past the judges," Music Meister said.

He walked away. Siren now had newfound confidence in his chances.

"I'm gonna beat him," White glared at the villain. "Just so I can wipe that smug look off of his egotistical face."

"That's one way to beat stage fright," Dick says.

The stage manager went up to them. He told them that it was Siren's turn to go on stage. Siren held the microphone in his hands, tightly.

"Wish me luck," he said.

Phantom patted his back as he went on stage. The moment he saw the judges, he tensed. But he looked over at his brothers and boyfriend. He got a smile on his face.

"I have been singing since I was six," he reminded himself. "I have performed in front of huge crowds when we lived in a circus. If they don't like my voice, that's their problem."

The music started up. A pop and soft piano melody filled the room.

" _Party girls don't get hurt_  
 _Can't feel anything, when will I learn_  
 _I push it down, push it down_."

" _I'm the one "for a good time call"_  
 _Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell_  
 _I feel the love, feel the love."_

 _"One, two, three, one, two, three,_  
 _One, two, three, one, two, three,_  
 _One, two, three, one, two, three,_  
 _Throw em back, till I lose count."_

 _"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
 _Like it doesn't exist_  
 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night,_

 _feel my tears as they dry_  
 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
 _And I'm holding on for dear life,_

 _won't look down won't open my eyes_  
 _Keep my glass full until morning light,_

 _'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
 _Help me, I'm holding on for dear life,_

 _won't look down won't open my eyes_  
 _Keep my glass full until morning light,_

 _'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
 _On for tonight."_

The entire team looked at the stage as Siren sang. Their jaws could not help but drop. Sirens were known for their voices, but he wasn't even using his powers. Nightwing smiled at his brother. Hearing him sing brought him back to when he would sing before their parents went up on the trapeze.

" _Party girls don't get hurt_  
 _Can't feel anything, I push it down, push it down_  
 _I'm the one "for a good time call"_  
 _Phone's blowin' up, I feel the love, feel the love_  
 _I feel the love, feel the love."_

 _"Sun is up, I'm a mess_  
 _Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_  
 _Here comes the shame, here comes the shame."_

 _"One, two, three, one, two, three,_  
 _One, two, three, one, two, three,_  
 _One, two, three, one, two, three,_  
 _Throw em back till I lose count."_

 _"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
 _Like it doesn't exist_  
 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night,_

 _feel my tears as they dry_  
 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,_

 _from the chandelier_  
 _And I'm holding on for dear life,_

 _won't look down won't open my eyes."_

The three boys looked over at Music Meister. His face had a look of complete and utter shock. It was like a face that said, 'this sixteen-year-old kid is gonna whoop my butt.' They couldn't help but smirk at how he was worried over Siren.

" _Keep my glass full until morning light,_

 _'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
 _Help me, I'm holding on for dear life,_

 _won't look down won't open my eyes_  
 _Keep my glass full until morning light,_

 _'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
 _On for tonight."_

The crowd burst into the loudest cheers that they had ever heard. Literally, everyone was in their feet, even the judges. The team was speechless.

"OH MY GOD," Miley Cyrus shouted when the crowd died down. "You are only sixteen years old and a boy, yet your voice is as unexpected and incredible as it can get."

"I've heard amazing singers, but you just might be the most talented of all of them," Adam Levine said. "If I hadn't already picked my singer, I would join this fight over you."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to not have chosen a singer other than this moment," Jennifer Hudson says. "I want you so badly that I just might explode if I don't get you. You are this teenage powerhouse that just might wipe out the competition."

"I am with her on this one," Justin Timberlake agreed. "You look like you would be the underdog, but that voice gives you the perfect edge."

"Now, I have my singer, but let me just say one thing," Blake Shelton said. "You, my friend, are amazing. Plain and simple, amazing."

"Time to choose, Hope," Miley Cyrus told him. "You have Jennifer or Justin. A battle of the J's."

"I choose..." White paused, thinking. "Jennifer."

"YES," the adult singer cheered, then running over to hug him.

When he got backstage, he could help but smirk at the seething Music Meister. And boy was he mad. Don't underestimate a siren, a lesson for all.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Siren Idol- Part Two

When Siren made it back to Beetle, Phantom, and Nightwing, the three were about as shocked as superheroes can get. Siren couldn't help but blush at how their faces were filled with awe and amazement.

"I knew you were good, but holy Isle of Sirens," Danny says. "I know that this is for a mission, but you could actually win this thing."

"You do realize that once we beat Music Meister, I have to drop out of this competition, right," White says to his twin.

"Dang it," Danny complained. "Stupid morals."

"That was incredibly unbelievable, though," Jaime said. "Siren, your voice is unique, even for a siren. I don't think anyone has heard a boy sing Chandelier the way you did."

"That's how sirens work," White says. "Even for the normal sirens. When they become a siren, their natural talents bring out their hidden potential. Music has to mean everything to them as a mortal for the Heart of the Siren to choose as a siren. Once one siren fades, their element has to be placed into another. One falls, one rises."

" _If you guys are done with the bromance, we still have a mission_ ," Artemis said over the link.

" _Way to ruin the fun, Artemis_ ," Valerie says, all of them practically hearing her pout.

 _"I don't know where you got that voice, Siren, but that was all types of awesome_ ," Roy told him.

" _I'm looking at Music Meister, right now, and he has this face that makes it look like someone kicked his puppy_ ," Gar said. " _Obviously, he's thinking how a sixteen-year-old kid is going to completely whoop his butt."_

" _Once that shock wears off, he'll remember that he has a hypnotic voice and that he wants to take over the world, not win a singing contest_ ," Conner says.

" _Make sure that all of you keep in the earbuds that keep out his voice's effects_ ," Dick reminded.

" _Yeah, then Siren can kick some musical butt_ ," Jaime smiled.

" _Pressure, thy name is Young Justice_ ," White crossed his arms. " _You do realize that leaving it all up to me is not helping, right?"_

" _Sorry_ ," the team apologized.

" _I'll take Siren to get him ready for his showdown, and the rest of you can keep an eye on the corrupt conductor_ ," Jaime told them.

The secret couple went off to one of the dressing rooms for the competitors. Beetle just seemed to enjoy that he was putting on a private fashion show for him. Siren tried on many different new outfits for his boyfriend to judge and tell him what he thought. He settled on a simple blue suit with blue pants, white dress shoes, and a white shirt. Siren stood in front of a mirror, fixing his hair.

"This couldn't even be my human form," he suddenly said.

"What do you mean, Gold," Jaime asked.

"You guys don't know my human form any more than my identity," White says. "This could be a disguise for all you know. How can you like me when I have to lie to you so much that you wouldn't be able to tell my lies from my truths?"

"I don't need to know your identity, or how you really look, to know that I like you a lot," Jaime comforted, wrapping his arms around Siren's waist. "I've said it that it doesn't matter who a person is on the outside. I know that Batman doesn't let you guys show your identities. Wally knows Nightwing's. I know that you will tell me when you are ready."

"What did I do to deserve you," White says, facing his boyfriend.

"You exist, and that's all I need," Jaime told him.

The two kissed, having a moment of bliss. But, of course, it had to be ruined by the host announcing that Music Meister was about to perform.

"Here we go," White said.

"Time to kick some bad guy butt, siren style," Jaime smiled.

The two joined Phantom and Nightwing backstage as they saw the villain go onstage. He was in a musical looking purple suit with a green tie and white shoes and shirt. There was also a purple top hat on his head. The team all put in their special earbuds to cancel out his hypnotic powers. The music started off. And already, Siren was not liking this.

MM- " _Put down your arms, my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords,_  
 _Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power chords!_  
 _Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter;_  
 _You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter!_  
 _As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice,_  
 _But to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice!_  
 _Oh, I'm the Music Meister_!"

The team then started noticing the crowd, staff, and judges all go fuzzy. They looked like they were about to go into a deep sleep. Music Meister had barely started his song and his powers were already taking effect.

MM- " _And so for me, it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy!_  
 _Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score."_

MM- " _The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,_  
 _But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher!_  
 _The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,_  
 _And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!_  
 _I'm the Music Meister!"_

Everyone then split up. Red Arrow and Artemis quickly grabbing their hidden bows and quivers. Beetle and Huntress activated their armors while Nightwing pulled out his sticks. Most, the archers, Nightwing, and the twins, used glasses to hide their identities, as they were still on live television. The others were fine, as no one's recognized them yet. They received alerts that the Meister's voice was making people commit crimes across the globe.

MM- " _I'm the Music Meister! Crime became my path!_  
 _I'm the Music Meister, and you must beware my wrath!"_

The team then advanced on the villain. Phantom and Siren had changed into their hero forms by then, but outside the line of sight of the cameras. He seemed shocked that there were heroes there to oppose him. But he then smirked and decided to use his new minions to block them. Heroes never fought civilians. Moral code and all that.

MM- " _You better tow the line you see, because your wills belong to me._  
 _And now my friends, you have the chance... To show these kids how well you dance_!"

The crowd then charged the heroes. The ones they fought all used dances to fight. Ballerina jumps and kicks. Salsa spins. Freestyle flips and arm swipes. Hip hop, Irish step dance, jazz, tango, ext. So many dances and styles were used against them. The team did everything they could to avoid doing any harm to the civilians.

Red Arrow and Artemis used foam, knockout gas, and bola arrows to incapacitate the humans without doing any actual harm to them. Nightwing would also use his own knockout gas or rope to bring them down quickly. simply knocked them out with her telepathy. Beetle would use sound cannons to give one hit KO's. The others tried their best to not do much harm, as they didn't have anyone hit and done abilities or equipment.

"We need a way to break his spell," Ma'gann said.

"And I don't think that simply upstaging him will work," Wally says. "Mostly because that sounds like a bunch of phony baloney."

"Shut up, Kid," Valerie yelled at him.

"You kids are out of your league with me," Music Meister smirked.

"I hate it when villains call us kids," Dick growled.

Then, everything started to fall apart. Two people took Superboy's arms, and while he struggled, a third took his earbuds. It put him under the spell. It didn't take long for him to take 's. Siren was horrified when he saw her use her telekinesis to take to earbuds of everyone else. They were all put under the spell, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh crap," he swore.

Gold Siren backed away as his own teammates, friends, brothers, and boyfriend advanced toward him. He may be immune to the effects of Music Meister's voice, but the others weren't.

"You're all alone, little hero," the villain taunted. "I will rule the world and no one will ever stop be able to stop me. Especially not a wannabe siren."

Siren backed away from the rest of the team.

"Please," White pleaded. "Don't make me do this. I don't want to use this ability."

He avoided a punch from Superboy and a few arrows from Red Arrow and Artemis. Flying back down, he landed on the stage. His eyes turned bright gold.

"But I will if I must," he said.

Golden sound waves came out of his mouth. An orchestra of violins and cellos seemed to play around him. He sang with his siren song.

Siren- " _I've been hearing symphonies_  
 _Before all I heard was silence_  
 _A Rhapsody for you and me_  
 _And every melody is timeless_  
 _Life was stringing me along_  
 _Then you came and you cut me loose_  
 _Was solo singing on my own_  
 _Now I can't find the key without you_."

The sound waves washed over everyone in the room. There was magic in his voice, but unlike when Music Meister sang. When he sang, it was like someone was invading your mind. But Gold Siren's song was full of love and it was able to touch their hearts.

Siren- " _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth."_

 _"I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go_?"

Everyone was starting to snap out of the hypnotic spell. The team was first. They shook their heads as they got out of their daze. Phantom and Blue Beetle were the first to notice Siren unleashing his siren song. Phantom knew how much he hated this ability and dreaded using it. This was his 'last resort' ability only for 'live or die' 'life or death' situations.

Siren- " _I'm sorry if it's all too much_  
 _Every day you're here, I'm healing_  
 _And I was runnin' out of luck_  
 _I never thought I'd find this feeling_  
 _'Cause I've been hearing symphonies_  
 _Before all I heard was silence_  
 _A Rhapsody for you and me_  
 _And every melody is timeless"_

 _"And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth"_

"He just gets more incredible by the second," Ma'gann said.

"What do you expect from a kid that's been performing in front of large crowds since he was six," Dick says.

Aqualad listened to an update in his com.

"The spell has been broken around the globe, not just here," he informed the others.

Music Meister looked as his spell was broken on all the crowd. He felt his pull leave them. His eyes seemed to turn red with rage.

"No," he growled.

Siren- " _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?"_

 _"And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth."_

 _"I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go_?"

Siren stopped his song, the golden sound waves vanished. He looked a little pale from using that power. Music Meister felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned, he was punched by Phantom, knocking him out in an instant. But then, he ran to Siren as he collapsed.

"I. Hate. That. Ability," White stated, then passed out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Weapons Of The Ancients

"Is he awake, yet," Jaime asked Phantom, Red Arrow, and Nightwing.

"Not yet," Danny responded. "His siren song takes a lot of his energy away."

"But it's been a week," Jaime says. "I'm getting worried."

"Everything will be fine, Blue," Dick told him. "Siren's a strong kid."

"After that battle with Music Meister, he deserves a good rest, anyway," Roy said.

The four heroes then returned to the others. They were all in the training room, working on their moves for any future missions. Superboy, , and Beast Boy were the most concerned after the other four. Not like anyone can really be more concerned than his brothers, boyfriend, and best friend.

"I still don't get why Siren doesn't like using his siren song," Ma'gann says. "He's incredible without it, and he's just better with it."

"Maybe he just thinks that it's cheating if he uses it," Gar guessed.

"With a voice like that, he shouldn't have to hide it just because he has something others don't," Ma'gann said.

"He's just a siren," Artemis said. "You probably only think he's so good because he's been using that song on us the entire time."

A green blast shot by her head. It just barely missed her. They all turned to see Phantom with a smoking hand. It was one of his ecto-blasts that had nearly nailed her. And boy did he look mad.

''How. Dare. You,'' he growled. ''My brother hates his siren song. He never wanted to use it. I may have been under Music Meister's spell, but I do remember him begging us not to force him to use it. Do you not hear what comes out of your mouth. You insult him for no reason. Well here is some info for you. He doesn't use his siren song because he doesn't want to end up like Obsidian Siren. She used her song to darken the hearts of those around her. My brother fears that if he uses his song, he'll end up like her. So don't go making accusations without the facts.''

Phantom walked away, basically fuming. Huntress, Red Arrow, Beetle, and Nightwing followed him. The rest of the team, except Kid Flash, was glaring at Artemis.

''If she does that one more time, I will not be held accountable for what I do to her next,'' Danny says.

''She just doesn't know Gold like the rest of us,'' Jaime told him. ''Just do what we do with Wally, ignore her.''

''Why is it that you're the only one that calls him Gold,'' Valerie noticed. ''The rest of us shorten his hero name by calling him Siren. Why do you call him Gold?''

''I... uh... that is my business,'' Jaime managed to say.

Huntress narrowed her eyes at him. But she was interrupted by a flash of green down the hall. The scent of flowers then filled the cave. They all ran toward where the light had come from. They found a very confused siren of nature.

''Do I have the right mountain,'' she wondered to herself.

''Turn around and find out,'' Danny said.

''Oh, hi,'' Lena smiled, turning around. ''Guess three times is the charm. I ended up on Mount Fuji and Mount Everest on my first two tries.''

''As crazy as ever,'' Danny shook his head.

''Is something up, Lena,'' Roy asked her. ''Or is this a social call?''

''We have a slight problem,'' Lena told them. ''Where's Siren?''

''Um... about him,'' Dick says.

They told her about the debacle with Music Meister and that he had used his siren song. She did not like hearing that he had not woken up yet.

''WHAT,'' she freaked.

''He used up too much of his energy,'' Danny told her. ''His song reached across the globe, so i'm not sure when he'll wake up. It's already been a week.''

''Other than Phantom, Kaldur's the only other one that knows magic but we don't know what to do,'' Dick said.

''Well, there is this,'' Lena says.

She took out a gem that she had behind her back. It was a crystal about the size of a baseball. It was made out of a golden diamond. The gem was in the shape of a heart. Phantom's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

''You have the Heart of the Siren,'' Danny gasped. ''Why do you have it?''

''Like I said, we have a problem,'' Lena says. ''I can't use it, as my powers don't react to it, but Siren can. The power boost might be able to wake him up.''

She took the gem in hand as they all went to the infirmary. Gold Siren just looked like he was asleep on the medical bed. Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter all tried to figure out what was wrong. Phantom had tried to explain that it was his lack of magic energy that kept him comatose. Batman and Manhunter believed, as did Flash. But that still didn't stop them from trying to science him awake.

''By the gods, I hope this works,'' Lena prays.

She took the heart and placed it on his chest. There was a glow from the connection. The gold seemed to flow around his eyes, and he opened them. Siren shot out of the bed with surprising speed for someone that's been asleep for a week.

''Where's Music Meister,'' White flipped out.

''Little brother, it's fine,'' Dick immediately said, going over with Phantom. ''Music Meister is in jail, you defeated him. But then you passed out. You've been asleep for a week.''

''Lena brought the Heart of the Siren to give you a quick burst of magic energy,'' Danny told him.

Siren then noticed the diamond on the ground, flung there when he woke up. He picked it up and gave it back to Lena.

''Thanks, Lena,'' he smiled.

''Anytime,'' Lena responded.

''Hold on,'' White says, his eyes flashing gold. ''There's something on your mind. I can hear your nervousness and worry. A little too loudly, I might add.''

''I have some news, so you might need to gather your team,'' Lena said.

''Okay, but I need a shower and some time as a human after being asleep for a week,'' White informed.

Siren went off to his room. The others didn't notice that Beetle had pulled a Houdini and completely disappeared on them. Siren was just in his room, getting ready for his shower. Beetle then suddenly walked in and saw him shirtless.

''Jaime, what the heck,'' White complained. ''You can't just...''

Beetle shut him up with a kiss. It took a moment, but Siren kissed back. They only stopped when they needed air.

''I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend,'' Jaime smiled at him. ''After a week of not having you, I was going through Gold Siren withdrawal.''

''If I get kisses, like that, maybe I should sleep for a week more often,'' White joked.

''Just don't do that to me ever again,'' Jaime held him tight.

''Are we ever going to tell anyone about this,'' White asked. ''We've been sneaking around since Christmas. And that was four months ago.''

''When the time is right,'' Jaime told him. ''I still have no idea how your brother, the first protege of the world's greatest detective, hasn't figured it out, yet. Or Batman, himself, for that matter.''

''Luck,'' White shrugged.

''You know what, I have an idea,'' Jaime smirked.

Both of them headed to the shower. But it is a private moment. So all you readers out there, just use your imaginations. Just don't be dirty, they're heroes not hormonal kids.

*****Time Skip*****

The two heroes walked into the training room after their make-out session. It was just plain luck that people just thought that they were best friends and that's why they hung out so much. They joined the others.

''Alright, we're all here, Lena,'' Danny says. ''What's up?''

''Those villains, of yours, are making a move against magic,'' the siren informed. ''They want our most powerful weapons to have an advantage over us.''

''But how would they even know about them,'' Ma'gann asks. ''Didn't Valerie trap their only magical informant in a thermos.''

''Vlad must have been seriously busy over the pasts few years,'' Valerie said.

''There are a lot of powerful weapons in magic, Lena,'' White reminded. ''Do you know which ones they want?''

''The strongest we have,'' Lena says. ''The Weapons of the Ancients.''

''Oh crap,'' Danny, White, and Valerie all swore.

''Something tells me that I won't like what I hear, but what are these weapons,'' Gar asked.

''There are five objects that are beyond the power of most of the other magical objects,'' White explained. ''Even stronger than the Heart of the Siren, Crown of Flames, and Ring of Rage. They were used by the oldest of magic users and mystic beings.''

''While some may not look like weapons,'' Danny says. ''But even the weakest of the five can bring down the strongest of empires. One of them was the downfall of Greece and created the birth of Rome.''

''He always was a feisty warrior,'' Lena giggled.

''Lena, why don't you show them,'' Valerie requested.

Lena lifted up her hand. Purple poppy flowers appeared a few feet above their heads, in a circle. Five images appeared around the training platform. A silver sword, a bottle with gray smoke in it, a gold staff with a blue crystal, a set of two bows and quivers, and a trident.

''Used by gods, mortals, and magical creatures alike,'' Lena said.

''Which one would they start with,'' Conner asked. ''If any of these could lead to mass destruction, which would be first?''

''Not to be Captain Obvious, but my guess if the sword,'' Dick said.

''Even though we should try to get all of them at once, that sword is one of the strongest of the five,'' White says. ''It's quite famous, even to humans. An entire kingdom was built around it.''

''Are you saying, what I think you're saying,'' Roy raised an eyebrow.

''Excalibur,'' White smirked. ''Otherwise known as, the sword in the stone.''

''I'm calling the league,'' Kaldur stated, walking away.

(Y'all know Excalibur, can you guess the other four? Here's a hint, two are Greek mythology, one is from Transylvania, and the last is a Spanish myth.)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: House Of LeFey

Some members of the league had joined the team in the cave. Batman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and even . They were all quite curious on why they were there. Though, Batman still had on his emotionless scowl.

They were all curious about why the team had requested them to be there. The rest of the league was out on other missions. What seemed the most shocking, to them, was the other siren floating in the room. Batman, and the other mentors, knew about their trip to the ghost zone. They just didn't think they'd bring back a friend.

But something they all noticed was the shakiness of the siren and three of their proteges. Phantom, Siren, and Huntress were all on edge. Batman was first to speak up.

''Talk, now,'' he ordered.

''And please start with the floating garden girl,'' Flash injected into the conversation.

''Hello, members of the Justice League,'' Lena bowed. ''My name is Lena, and i'm the siren of nature. One of the most trusted advisers to Prince Siren.''

''Shouldn't you be with your prince, then,'' Canary asked.

''Technically, she is,'' White chuckled. ''The siren prince she's talking about. Yeah, that would be me.''

The league members all looked really shocked. And, for once, Flash was at a loss for words. Batman even had a slightly shocked expression, for about two seconds.

''Not only that, but I also happen to be the prince of the Ghost Zone,'' Danny told them.

That was almost sent the league over the edge in weird things found out in a single day. Not that they hadn't expected it. But they really needed them to get over it so they could get down to business.

''We get that it's a bit shocking, but we have some more important matters to get to,'' Jaime said.

''You kept this from us, why,'' Canary questioned.

''We didn't keep it from you, it just never came up,'' Danny says. ''We've been a little busy, anyway. You know: being kidnapped, Siren being poisoned, fighting ghosts, invading weapons factories, dealing with a fruit-loop and a siren fraud. You really think that we had any time for a heart to heart with anyone with all that going on.''

The league seemed to accept that.

''Glad to see four years didn't downgrade his sarcasm,'' Valerie whispered to Siren, who had to hold in his laughter.

''Why have we been summoned to the cave,'' Red Tornado asked.

''To help save magic,'' White told them. ''Lena.''

She called her projection flowers again. Images of the five weapons appeared around the platform.

''Behold, the Weapons of the Ancients,'' Lena explained. ''Five all powerful objects that each hold tremendous magic. Even alone, they can topple an empire. Your enemies have decided to use these to get an edge on magic users. A fight fire with fire type of thing. Thy think that they can use these to keep us at bay when they go after the Mystic Heart. If they get their hands on these weapons, it could mean the end of magic.''

''Ironic, using magic to destroy magic,'' Flash said, then got elbowed in the ribs by Green Arrow.

''We'll do what we can to help,'' Martian Manhunter said.

''Good, as our numbers would be spread too thin if it was just the team,'' Dick says.

''Phantom, Gold Siren, are you two sure about the danger of these items,'' Batman asked his sons.

''As much of a jokester, that my brother is, we'd never underestimate the danger that these weapons present to out worlds,'' White says.

Batman nodded, actually liking the leadership role they were taking on. Guess it was their royalty side kicking in.

''There are five objects, so it will be teams of four going to each one,'' Danny started explaining. ''Each of these are in different places across the globe. Some in magically hidden places, others in plain sight.''

''To make things easy, one magic expert will be on each team to help with any dangers you might come across from our world,'' White said. ''For Excalibur, it will be Artemis, Green Arrow, Ma'gann, and Gar. Lena will also accompany you.''

''The team for the vial is Phantom, Batman, Blue Beetle, and Black Canary,'' Lena continued. ''The bows, Red Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Superboy, Red Tornado. The trident, Gold Siren, Superman, Nightwing, Aqualad. And the scepter will have Flash, Kid Flash, Red Huntress, and .''

''And we do have to warn you, there are guardians or natural protections for each of the weapons,'' Danny says. ''Though, some are more dangerous than others.''

''Gods help us all if you piss off the ones guarding Excalibur,'' White said. ''I certainly don't want to have to face their wrath. They're scary enough without the anger issues.''

*****Time Skip*****

The team of five exited the floral portal that Lena had made. Well, Lena made it out unscathed, but the others ended up in a giant pile.

''Sorry about that,'' Lena apologized. ''My portals take some getting used to.''

''It's quite alright, Lena,'' Ma'gann said.

They all got a good look at where they were, now. The landscape was beautiful. Miles and miles of pure green fields and forests. There was also a large crystal blue lake, ending near a grand castle. It towered over the land, a slight magic radiating from it. The walls were made of silver blocks while the castle itself was of white blocks with the towers topped with blue.

Just the type where you'd think to find the knights of the round table.

''This place is amazing,'' Gar gawked.

His dumbstruck face couldn't help but make Lena smile. She was used to the kingdom. These heroes, not so much.

''Welcome to Camelot,'' she presented.

''I can't believe it's real,'' Green Arrow says.

''Just be happy we didn't end up in Wonderland,'' Lena giggled. ''I do not think I could take the Queen of Hearts, right now. My portals are, sometimes, a little off when it comes to magical realms.''

''I'm not surprised that a legendary sword, like Excalibur is part of these powerful weapons,'' Ma'gann says.

''It's just a sword,'' Artemis stated, annoyed. ''A sword is a sword.''

''Excalibur is so much more than a sword,'' Lena said. ''It is the very embodiment of hope for Camelot. In the darkest of times, a dark witch ruled Camelot with an iron spell book.''(Get it. Not iron fist, an iron spell book because she was a witch.)''So the sword was forged to break through her magic and win back Camelot.''

''Even us normal people know about Morgan LeFey,'' Artemis interjected.

''I never said that it was Morgan LeFey,'' Lena says. ''The witch went by the name Morgause, the half sister of Morgana. Otherwise known as Morgan LeFey. But she wasn't evil. She was scared and didn't know how to control her magic properly. So Morgause took advantage of that. I've never seen anyone more misunderstood than Morgana.''

''There must be a lot about your world that people get wrong,'' Green Arrow said.

Lena looked down, out of sadness.

''That's why we like to be hidden,'' she admits. ''So many points in history show how magic is discriminated and hated. The Salem Witch Trials were a massacre. Ghosts are made a joke by television shows about hunting them. Sirens are made out to be horrible creatures that sing their song so they can eat people. Nobody knows who we only care for what we are, not who we are.''

''Couldn't have said it better, myself,'' a girl's voice said.

''She may be a tad on the crazy side, but she speaks the truth,'' a male voice agreed.

Two teenagers appeared in flashes of light. A boy and girl.

The girl was in a knee-length dress designed to looked like the night sky. It was black and covered in tiny silver gems that looked like stars. She also wore a milky way white infinity scarf, matching her white wedges. Silver cuff bracelets were on her wrists and silver was woven into her black hair.

The boy was also in a black outfit, but different. He had black pants and t-shirt with a green jacket over his shirt. He also wore dark green boots. On the back of his jacket was a design of a black dragon. On his right wrist was a bracelet that looked like a green dragon wrapped around his wrist. His short black hair had green streaks.

''Been a while, you two,'' Lena smiled, flying over and giving them a quick hug. ''Guys, this is Juliet and Mason. They guard Excalibur. And these four would be , Beast Boy, Green Arrow, and Artemis.''

''You brought outsiders to Camelot,'' Mason raised an eyebrow.

''They're heroes here to help,''Lena says. ''Excalibur's in danger.''

''I'm guessing that Phantom and Siren know about this,'' Juliet says.

Lena nodded.

''As long as they're cool with this, it's fine with us,'' Juliet said.

''You two must be pretty special if you're guarding the sword in the stone,'' Ma'gann says to them.

''Special is one word for it,'' Mason smirked. ''The legacy of Camelot is in our blood. We will never let any harm come to the sword.''

''Who are you,'' Artemis asked.

''Juliet and Mason LeFey,'' Juliet smirked. ''Our mother is Morgan LeFey.''


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Chaos In Camelot

''Your mother is an evil witch,'' Artemis screeched.

Juliet and Mason both took a step back, hurt by her words.

''Artemis,'' Green Arrow scolded. ''Lena just told us that Morgana was not in control of her actions. She had no control of her magic.''

''Once an evil witch, always an evil w...'' Artemis was interrupted.

''God Apollo, I pray to thee,'' Juliet cast, uncorking a vial.

A gold stream came from Artemis's mouth. It went into the vial. All of a sudden, she couldn't speak. Juliet was glaring at her while Mason and Lena were holding in evil laughter.

''Told you that they have anger issues,'' Lena smirked.

''What was that,'' Gar asked the LeFey's.

''My magic is that I cast spells that channel the gods of Olympus, as our mom was a descendant of Hecate,'' Juliet explained. ''And since Apollo is the god of music, channeling him enabled me to take her voice. She's just lucky that I didn't channel Zeus and shoot her with a lightning bolt.''

Artemis looked about ready to kill her. If looks could kill, the daggers her eyes were shooting would be have done the job.

''I would have enjoyed seeing that,'' Mason chuckled. ''My magic is that I can summon any weapon out of thin air. Like this.''

A silver sword suddenly appeared in his hand. It then changed to a morning star, then a mace, and then a dagger.

''Medieval weapons were always my weapon of choice,'' he said.

''Ever kill a dragon and save a princess,'' Gar asks, embracing the cliche.

''You know that's just made-up, right,'' Mason raised an eyebrow. ''Dragons don't kidnap anyone and they are most certainly not evil. Pretty sure you've already met Siren's dragon.''

''He's just embracing the cliche, Mason,'' Lena smiled.

''I hate the cliche,'' Juliet says. ''Not as much as the Isle of Wicca, though. The only witch that actually rides a broom is Zelena. And she lives in Oz.''

''So, exactly how is Excalibur in danger,'' Mason asked the siren.

''Villains from the modern world want it so that they can keep the magical community busy enough for them to destroy the Mystic Heart,'' Lena explained. ''So we need the sword.''

''We can't let them destroy the heart,'' Juliet said. ''Our home would be destroyed. Camelot would cease to exists.''

''We won't let that happen,'' Green Arrow told her.

''Thank you,'' Juliet thanked.

''Are you going to give her voice back anytime soon,'' Ma'gann asked her.

''I'll leave that up to you,'' Juliet says, giving the martian the vial. ''She needs to learn respect. Especially in the world of magic. There are many beings and creatures that kill those that don't respect them.''

''And we've come across a few of those in our 500 years of life,'' Mason says.

The heroes all stared at them like they had three heads.

''We'll explain later,'' Mason added.

The group walked to the castle. When they got inside, it was completely deserted. There wasn't a single living person in the castle. The throne room had a nice elegant and medieval feel to it. The columns, tapestries, and red carpet all looked like things that you'd see in a knight movie. At the end on the throne room, instead of thrones, was a small boulder with a sword in it.

''The sword's back in the stone,'' Green Arrow noticed.

''After Arthur, no one else could handle the sword's magic,'' Mason explained. ''And with the immense power of Excalibur, we had to return it to the stone. The sword is one of the strongest weapons in magic history. It was the cause of the downfall of Greece and the birth of Rome.''

The four looked at them, oddly.

''Before you ask,'' Lena says. ''Yes, Arthur was a Roman.''

''Oh, lookie here,'' they all heard. ''The two children of Morgan LeFey and the siren of nature. Guess this will be fun after all.''

''Not him again,'' Juliet complained.

In a burst of dark magic, a red and black portal opened up near the doors. Klarian, the witch boy, came out. His usual cocky and creepy grin plastered to his face.

''How did you get through our protection wards, witch boy,'' Juliet glared at him.

''You may have the blood of Camelot in your veins, but your magic is weak compared to mine,'' Klarian boasted.

The three magic users all looked at each other. They all knew that Juliet's spells were way too powerful for even a lord of chaos to break. Not to mention that they were combined with the wards already set up by Merlin and Morgana. Something was up.

''Lena, get the sword and go,'' Mason ordered, a sword appearing in his hand.

''That sword is MINE,'' Klarian yelled.

Klarian's hands lit up with his black and red dark magic. He shot out two rays of dark lightning. The dark magic was intense.

''God Zeus, I pray to thee,'' Juliet cast.

Juliet started to spark with the godly electricity. She shot out her own lightning. The four bolts of lightning collided in midair. The light was so bright that it temporarily blinded the other six in the room. Mason was the first to recover his eyesight. He raised his sword and charged toward the witch.

It was a a last minute decision made by Klarian that saved him. He saw Mason coming at him, so he jumped out of the way and the lightning attacks all stopped.

''No fair, no fair, no fair,'' the witch boy complained, like a little kid.

''Immature much,'' Mason mumbled.

Klarian let out a giant breath of his blood red flames from his mouth. All the heroes and mystic people scattered. When dodged the flames, she had accidentally dropped the vial that contained Artemis's voice. It shattered when it hit the ground. The gold mist went back into Artemis's mouth.

''Finally,'' the female archer says.

''Dang it,'' Juliet said. ''I was hoping for a few more hours of peace.''

''Just because you're a witch doesn't mean that you had the right to do that,'' Artemis yelled at Juliet.

''You're the one that one that insulted my mother,'' Juliet shouted back.

The two started the ultimate back and fourth argument. The others just stared at the two, and sweat-dropped. Even Klarian stared at them.

''What up with them,'' he asked Mason.

''It's two girls having an argument,'' Mason reminded. ''Do you really want to know?''

''Point made,'' Klarian says.

He fired an energy blast at Mason, getting back into the swing of things. But Mason's weapons are tougher than they look. Raising his sword, he cut the beam in half and stopped it from getting close to him. Magical weapons are his specialty.

''I hate medieval mages,'' Klarian growled.

''We do our best,'' Mason smirked.

''Whatever,'' Klarian rolled his eyes. ''Abra Kadabra.''

They all looked in the direction he called, only to have electricity cages shoot at them. All of them were encased in the cages, screaming from the pain. Lena was the only one quick enough to put up a rose dome shield over herself.

They then saw the person that had been hiding from them. It was one of the Flash's main enemies. The person first thought to use magic, but was revealed to just have his hands on futuristic tech. Right off the back, he was hated by the three magic users in the room. If there's on thing they hate, it's magic posers.

She looked at the others, fear in their eyes. As she used nature, her kindness goes right to her heart. And if there's one thing that makes a peaceful siren angry, it's seeing her friends in pain.

'' _Lena, you're the only one that can stop them_ ,'' Ma'gann told her in a mind link.

'' _B...But my powers are peaceful_ ,'' Lena stuttered. '' _I may be powerful, but nature isn't meant to be used for violence. I can't stand fighting._ ''

'' _I know that, Lena_ ,'' Juliet joins in. '' _But you are a force of nature. You ARE mother nature and no one messes with her. Use that protective side to your magic and beat them_.''

'' _But I..._ '' Lena tries.

'' _We need you, please_ ,'' Mason pleaded, and if you know Mason you know that is something that he doesn't do.

The connection was cut off. Lena's eyes glowed green, the color of the forest. She collected her shield and threw it at the fake magician. It nailed him in the chest, throwing him back.

''Oh, so the siren of nature wants to play,'' Klarian playfully taunted.

He shot an energy bolt at her. But with a twirl of her wings, she spun up and out of the way. She landed near some windows. Klarian landed a blast near her, creating a cloud of smoke where she stood.

The two villains approached the smoke. They were surprised to see that the siren was almost completely unharmed. She turned back to them, her seriousness made her look scary. Even to them.

''Big mistake,'' she glared, the two backing away from her and feeling fear for the first time ever.

Lena rose her hands up. They could all see the vines rising up on the other side of the windows. Lena threw her hands forward, and the plants burst threw the windows. The vines and plants entangles the entire room. Both of the villains couldn't keep up with her power. The vines wrapped around them and pulled them up. They vanished into the plants. The plants also destroyed the electric cages.

The six others all stared at their friend. Well, Artemis was glaring while the others were impressed.

''It's not nice to piss off mother nature,'' Lena smirked.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Island Of Delos

Red Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Superboy, and Red Tornado had all ended up on an island somewhere. Lena had created a portal for them before she had left herself.

''Where are we,'' Conner instantly asked.

''I have a built-in GPS, but this island is not showing up,'' Red Tornado informed. ''Neither are we, as well.''

''That's because this island is magically protected,'' Roy says. ''If magical places showed up on GPS systems or maps, then there wouldn't be a point in them being secret.''

''You are the magic expert in the group, do you know this island,'' Martian Manhunter asked the archer.

''This is the island of Delos,'' Roy explained. ''It was once in the sea, until Zeus, king of Olympus, rose it so that Leto could give birth to the twin archery gods. Hera was never one to like it when Zeus cheats on her.''

''So, I am guessing that our objects relate to the twin gods,'' Red Tornado guessed.

''The ones that we have to collect are the bows and quivers of the twin gods,'' Roy says. ''The solar gold bow of Apollo, god of the sun, and the lunar silver bow of Artemis, goddess of the moon. But we might want to beware, as Artemis was known for her hatred of men. And I mean in a general sense that she hates men.''

''Considering that i'm a clone, J'ohn is a martian, and Red's an android, do the three of us really register as men,'' Conner rose an eyebrow.

''That just says you aren't human,'' Roy said. ''Gender is a whole other issue.''

''What were they thinking, having an all male group come here,'' Conner shook his head.

''Lena was the one one that chose this team, so she must have a reason,'' Martian Manhunter said.

''You don't have to worry,'' Roy assured. ''Artemis and her hunters are rarely on Delos. They haven't set a foot on the island in 4000 years. The ones you really have to worry about are the were-creatures.''

''You mean werewolves and cat creatures,'' Tornado asked.

''Apollo is the patron of wolves while Artemis is an animal goddess,'' Roy explained. ''The two are honored on the Isle of Were-Creatures. There are a lot more than just werewolves and cat creatures. Animal hybrids have been around for millennia.''

''You know a lot about magic,'' Martian Manhunter said. ''Did Siren and Phantom teach you.''

''I was always the adventurous type,'' Roy says. ''Siren saw the potential, of learning magic, in me. The words he used were, 'a kind heart that would get me chosen as a guardian angel or a whitelighter.' Not that I know what a whitelighter is.''

''You must have been overjoyed when you found them on the team,'' Conner said.

''I'll never get why anyone would torture them,'' Roy says, saddened. ''Phantom always had his sarcastic remarks that made light of any situation. Even that one time he was put in prison by Walker, he joked the entire time. And also started a prison riot. Siren has power like you would never believe, but his heart is humble and kind. But when he goes into protection mode, yicks. I still remember the one time me and Phantom were ambushed by the Guys In White about five years ago.''

*****Flashback*****

 _Phantom and Red Arrow were chasing down a trio of ghost vultures. Siren had been off, on his own, dealing with a rouge group of gremlins. This was one of many social visits that turned into a fight, as per usual. Red Arrow really needs better timing._

 _''How many times, does this make, for how many times they tried to kill you,'' Roy asked him._

 _''I stopped counting after I hit double digits,'' Danny remarked. ''I'm surprised no ghost has tried haunting them, yet.''_

 _''I thought you said that ghosts don't actually haunt anyone,'' Roy raised an eyebrow._

 _''They don't, but we can scare the white off the Guys In White,'' Danny smirked._

 _''White must really hate how an organization that tries to kill him has his name in the title,'' Roy said._

 _''Oh, you have no idea,'' Danny chuckled. ''Did you know people used to question why he was named White. After the accident, nobody really can, anymore.''_

 _''I get that,'' Roy smiled._

 _''Where did those vultures go, anyway,'' Danny wondered. ''They may be ghosts, but most ghosts do tend to attack me before going 'poof.''_

 _''Weren't those the same vultures that Vlad had hired to try to kill your dad,'' Roy then remembered._

 _''Vlad's hired so many ghosts to do so many things that it's hard to keep track,'' Danny says. ''He may be evil, but his contacts are quite good.''_

 _''Are you seriously complimenting Vlad Plasmius,'' Roy once again raised an eyebrow._

 _''I'm complimenting his contacts,'' Danny corrected. ''Like I'dd ever purposely say anything nice about that fruit-loop. If he tries to get me as his son again, or go after my brother, i'll kill him the rest of the way.''_

 _''Half ghosts are confusing,'' Roy shook his head._

 _''You've known us for almost two years and you're just figuring that out,'' Danny commented._

 _''If you guys keep up with getting weirder every time I come, I don't think I ever will,'' Roy says._

 _The two had followed the vultures to an old office building. The building was empty, thank the gods for that. There were many cubicles, separated with foggy glass, and a conference room surrounded by glass windows. There was seriously an odd amount of windows for one building. Amity Park, such a strange place._

 _''I actually have a strange feeling,'' Danny said. ''Like a shiver down my spine.''_

 _''You should give that six sense a nickname, like your ghost sense,'' Roy snickered._

 _''Pretty sure people call it, 'having the willies,'' Danny laughed._

 _''Let's just hunt down those ghosts before they try to kill your father again,'' Roy rolled his eyes._

 _''If they do, at least i'll never have to hear him scream about ripping apart a ghost molecule by molecule, anymore,'' Danny shrugged._

 _''You're horrible,'' Roy snickered, playfully hitting the halfa on the arm._

 _''Love you to, buddy,'' Danny smirked._

 _''Don't let Valerie hear you say that,'' Roy smirked._

 _''She's not my girlfriend,'' Danny immediately blurted out._

 _''We all know you two like each other,'' Roy told him. ''If it wasn't for Red Huntress trying to kill you on an every-other day basis, you would have gotten together by now.''_

 _Before Danny could respond, they heard movement all around them. Red Arrow readied his bow while Phantom's hands lit up with ecto-blasts. But within seconds, they were surrounded by Guys In White agents. All their guns had their guider beams aimed at their chests._

 _''Oh shoot,'' Roy swore._

 _''Don't give them any ideas,'' Danny whispered to him._

 _Gold Siren, who had been flying over the city after dealing with the gremlins, was able to hear them. Thank the gods for siren hearing, right._

 _''Great Apollo,'' he swore, flying off._

 _''Drop your weapons,'' an agent ordered._

 _''Red Arrow may have a bow. But what do you want me to do, cut my hands off,'' Danny remarked._

 _''We. Are not. Your enemy,'' Roy told the agents._

 _''Then put your weapons down,'' another agent ordered._

 _The two slowly started to lower their bow and hands. But they were really reluctant to. After the debacle that was the organization trying to blow up the Ghost Zone with a giant anti-ghost missile. They trust them about as far as they can throw Pariah Dark._

 _And, as if the gods had answered their silent pleads, the skylight shattered. Siren instantly came down, landing in the center of the room. He was right next to his brother and best friend. Before the agents could react, Siren opened his mouth and screamed._

 _The sound of his siren screech boomed throughout the building. The agents all bent down in pain, covering their ears. The windows, foggy glass, and the lights above all shattered. It only lasted like fifteen seconds before Siren stopped. The three then bolted, jumping out of three separate windows._

*****End Flashback*****

The four heroes were now deep in the woods of Delos. They kept to the path, until they heard two different growls. A low growl, like a wolf or dog, and a hissing-like growl, like a jungle cat.

''This doesn't sound like any animal I've heard before,'' Conner says.

''Roy, you mentioned were-creatures for a reason, didn't you,'' Martian Manhunter asked.

Red Arrow just smirked in response.

''Alain, Caitlin, you can come out,'' he called.

A teen boy and girl came out of the forest, into view.

The boy was icy and lunar in style. A tall, slim teenager with messy black and blue hair and blue eyes. He sports a pair of baggy dark blue pants. He also wore a black leather jacket, covered in moon designs, with blue boots. A blue shirt under the jacket with a pair of bright white finger-less gloves. He also wears a pale blue scarf around his neck. Around his neck was a snowflake pendent.

The girl was more golden and solar. The suit consists of several shades of white and gold to match a pure and bright personality and powers. It includes a light white leather jacket and pants, a golden leather animal print top with a gold leather belt around her waist and high heels. The animal print design on her top is on the sides of her jacket too. She also wears silver linear earrings. She was a brunette with gold and white streaks.

''You couldn't let us have some fun, could you,'' the boy, Alain, pouted.

''How are you the one blessed by Artemis,'' the girl, Caitlin, shook her head.

''Guys, meet the guardians of the twin bows, Caitlin and Alain,'' Roy introduced. ''Not to mention, a werewolf and cat creature.''

Alain got wolf eyes and wolf fangs while Caitlin got feline eyes and fangs.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Sun Rage And Moon Wrath

''Did I hear that right,'' Conner raised an eyebrow.

''Yes, you did,'' Alain said. ''I'm the guardian of the silver bow of Artemis, and also the werewolf of the two of us.''

''And also a huge pain in the derriere,'' Caitlin rolled her eyes. ''I'm the guardian of Apollo's golden bow and our island's resident cat creature. Though, I do prefer were-cat.''

''Do you need anything, Roy,'' Alain asked the archer. ''Cause I know that this isn't a social call from how you brought three other heroes with you.''

''This is Superboy, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado,'' Roy introduced. ''We came because some of the villains we go against are after the Weapons of the Ancients. Lena, and a few more of our friends, have already secured Excalibur.''

''Good, because the last thing we need is another Arthur incident,'' Caitlin said. ''I still feel bad that Juliet and Mason have to live for eternity with people thinking that their mother's evil.''

''Nothing we can do about it, now,'' Roy told her. ''Mostly because we are 500 years too late and changing the timeline would create worldwide chaos.''

''More like history wide chaos,'' Alain joked.

''You really are chosen by Apollo,'' Roy shook his head.

''Mind some explaining,'' Tornado robotically requested.

''Well, neither twin god wants to get on the bad side of the other, so they chose the guardian for the other, knowing that if they made the wrong choice, bad things would happen,'' Caitlin explained. ''So Artemis chose me to guard for Apollo while Apollo chose Alain to guard for Artemis. We also received the blessing of the gods that we were chosen for so we could have bit more power.''

''So we got an element that related to the sun or moon,'' Alain took over. ''As I am the guardian for the silver moon bow, I can control ice and snow. Caitlin is the guardian of the gold sun bow, so she can manipulate light. Magic has its perks.''

''I like them,'' Conner said. ''And that's hard to do.''

''Follow us,'' Caitlin directed.

The four heroes followed the two animal hybrids. It was still pretty hard to believe how they were walking with a werewolf and were-cat. Though, what could surprise them after ghosts, sirens, dragons, witches, yetis, and fairy tales.

''Roy,'' Alain asks, looking at the archer with hope. ''Did you find them?''

Caitlin instantly froze, how ironic. She was very good friends with Phantom and Siren. It was hard for the two to discover that the two were missing. Mostly Alain, as he was like a brother to them.

''We did,'' Roy smiled. ''Phantom and Gold Siren are safe and sound.''

The faces of the were-creatures lit up with happiness, Alain nearly fainting from the news. They've waited four years to hear those words.

''Please tell me that you're not kidding,'' Alain said. ''We've waited four years to hear that they're safe.''

''We got them, I swear,'' Roy told them. ''The Guys In White had them in their facility. Their own parents experimented on them. But they're fine now. They've gotten over the pain and are happy with the team.''

''They did what,'' Alain growled, his hair turning slightly more white as he got his wolf fangs out.

''You can kill them later, Alain,'' Caitlin told her fellow guardian. ''We don't need Winter Wraith coming out, right now.''

''Who, if I may ask, is this Winter Wraith,'' Manhunter asked politely.

''Who I become when my magic takes hold,'' Alain explained. ''Ice can do a lot of things, including freezing a heart. I can control the wolf, but not my temper. That's when things get dangerous for everyone around me.''

''Especially when we run into the League of Shadows,'' Caitlin says. ''Ra's Al Ghoul knows about the bows and is always trying to get them. Bit annoying, really.''

''Annoying, am I,'' the six heard.

''You have got to be kidding me,'' Alain complained.

''Looks like we need to call Melinda to set up new wards... again,'' Caitlin says, shaking her head.

Ra's Al Ghoul, translation meaning the Demon's Head, walked into view. His trusted right hand/servant, Obo, was by his side. They all went into battle stances, knowing that there must be league assassins hidden around them.

''Get off our island, Ghoul,'' Alain ordered, having wolf eyes and fangs.

''If i'm right, this is the island is of Artemis and Apollo, not you two,'' Al-Ghoul smirked.

The were-creatures growled at him.

''Caitlin, take Roy and go,'' Alain quietly ordered. ''Get to the bows and go.''

''But we can't just leave you to these guys,'' Caitlin tried to protest.

''We can handle them,'' Alain said. ''Besides, he's never fought me before. I'm gonna put the fear of winter into his heart.''

''Stay safe,'' she told him, before running off with Red Arrow.

Alain turned to the leader of the assassins. The growl being more present. Al-Ghoul wasn't phased by him in the least.

''There are things that you just don't do if you wish to stay alive,'' Alain growled. ''And invading our island is one of them.''

Al-Ghoul clapped his hands, and more of his assassins came jumping from the trees and bushes. They were all in their ninja-like outfits, armed with swords, throwing stars, smoke bombs, and knives. Superboy, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado all charged toward them.

While Alain was dealing with Obo, the rest of them fought the assassins. Al-Ghoul just watched from the sidelines. He may be the leader of the League of Shadows, but he never gets his own hands dirty.

Red Tornado threw out his hand, sending one of his tornadoes at the assassins. The force of the wind sent them all flying. Creating another tornado around his lower body, he flew up. He then began to use his height as an advantage by sending down his tornadoes, blasting assassins sky high. (AN: I love that movie ;) )

''Wow,'' Alain gasped. ''And I thought Aeolus was strong. Don't tell him I said that.''

For anyone that doesn't know, Aeolus is the Greek god of the winds. The lord of the other wind gods. Boreas, god of the north wind and of winter. Eurus, god of the unlucky east or southeast wind. Notus, god of the south wind. Zephyrus, god of the west wind.

''He always was one of the main powerhouses of the league,'' Conner smirked.

Superboy then charged through some of the assassins like a bowling ball doing a strike. They were all sent hurdling in different directions. His invulnerability had him immune to the sword and knife strikes of the assassins. But then, a dozen of them surrounded the clone in a circle. He smirked.

''Phantom, you better hope that the training you helped me with paid off,'' he mumbled.

He gave a slight jump, careful not to use his super leap. When he went down, he slammed his fist into the ground. The earth around him ''BOOMED'' and spread out like a giant ripple in a pond. The wave of earth slammed into the black-clothed ninjas, sending them flying. Superboy gave another smirk at how his new training paid off.

'' _Since when can he do that_ ,'' Manhunter thought, but then went back to his own battle. '' _I'll ask him later_.''

The adult martian stood against his own group of opponents. They threw a few cans at his feet. They exploded into smoke clouds. To which I reply with a big fat ''SERIOUSLY.'' He's a martian for gods sake. He can phase right through the ground. Smoke has no effect on him in any way, shape, or form.

And sure enough, he was gone when they tried to slash him with their swords. They were confused by their own smoke screens. Martian Manhunter rose from the ground, having used his density shifting to phase into the ground.

He quickly went solid and quickly slammed together two assassin heads. His phasing made their weapons useless. If they knew that a martian was going to be on the island, they would have brought fire.

Alain had quickly dealt with Obo and was facing Al-Ghoul.

''This is our island, this is our home, and you are not welcome here,'' Alain glared, showing his fangs with his growl.

''I'm not afraid of you,'' Al-Ghoul sneered. ''I am the Demon's Head, and I do not fear a lonely guardian.''

''I am far from any normal guardian, assassin,'' Alain growled.

Al-Ghoul snapped his fingers, and another dozen assassins landed in between the two. Alain's wolf eyes glowed bluish-white.

''Everything is so easy for you villains,'' he growled. ''You don't care for anyone but yourselves. You don't know the pain of thinking you lost someone you care for. But it's time for you to know the type of pain I can cause.''

The assassins tried to charge him. But Alain screamed, a stream of icy wind coming from his mouth and blasting them back. It also created a mist of ice. Out came Alain, but he looked different than before. His hair had gone completely white, as well as his jacket. His lips had also turned into an icy blue color.

''Say hello to Winter Wraith,'' Alain evilly smiled.

Ice claws formed on his hands. He swiped at the leader, really going in for the kill. He was letting his anger control his actions. But it was anger for the sake of someone he cared for, so Winter Wraith was safe for the heroes.

''Alain, duck,'' Caitlin yelled.

He jumped out of the way as a silver arrow turned into a blizzard. Al-Ghoul was sent flying off his feet. The heroes all turned to see Roy with a beautiful silver bow.

Caitlin was next to him, a flame-like bow in her hand.

''Looks like this battle is won,'' Caitlin said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: White Rose

Red Huntress smirked as her group entered a dense forest, the trees the size of skyscrapers. Flash, , and Kid Annoyance were behind her as they entered. She knew that they were in for one heck of a surprise in the jungle.

''Where are we,'' Flash asked.

''The last remaining remnant of the ancient Maruvians,'' Valerie explained. ''An old society of magic that went extinct a few hundred years ago. This is a hidden forest in Spain, where the Maruvians used to live.''

''They were once a very powerful tribe,'' says. ''Their spirit guides and spell techniques are still used to this day.''

Kid Flash just snorted at that. The other three heroes just stared at him, except Huntress, who was glaring.

''If Krinos doesn't teach him respect, no one can,'' Valerie muttered under her breath. ''How do Danny and White deal with him.''

''Which imaginary object are we after, anyway,'' Wally asked, throwing in an insult.

''Wally,'' Flash warned. ''Enough is enough. For the rest of this mission, you will not say another word about your disbelief in magic.''

Kid Flash looked so defeated that his own mentor sided with ''imaginary'' beings instead of his own partner. He just crossed his arms, grumbling.

''To answer his question, we need to get the Scepter of Light,'' Valerie explained. ''Often called the weakest of the weapons, but still packs one hell of a punch. The wielder must have, at least, a little understanding of magic to use its power. The scepter can manipulate all forms of light, whether a glow or a blast. But it can also be used to reveal, hide, or illuminate secrets. Its powers were used by the Maruvians to ward off beings of darkness.''

''You have a very good understanding of the scepter's power,'' said.

''Phantom has a friend, in the Ghost Zone, who has a Mayan civilization,'' Valerie says. ''Her name's Amalay, and she was the last of the Maruvians. She is their queen, and she taught us about her life and her people. She is one of the kindest ghosts we've ever met. I went to her after I heard about Sam, Tucker, and Jazz being killed.''

''It must have been hard to lose your friends, like that,'' Flash comforted her. ''I don't know how I'd react to anyone in the league being killed.''

''Phantom and Siren were there,'' Valerie blurted out, her eyes teary. ''They saw them killed just because they wanted to protect the two. There's a limit, you know. How much a person can take. If anyone ever hurts them again, there will be no safe place from my wrath.''

Flash put his hand on her shoulder, she calmed down a little.

''They lost everyone,'' she sobbed. ''They lost their parents. Then they were kidnapped by psychos pretending to be their parents. Their best friends and sister killed.''

''They have the team now,'' Flash comforted. ''Nightwing and Batman won't let anything happen to them. I promise that nothing will.''

Huntress gave him a smile.

No one really knew why Flash had taken a liking to the twins and Huntress. In truth, as saw himself in the three. He was always a childish adult hero, so he liked how they acted, even in the middle of fights. He saw past the pain they went through and sees the teenagers they are under their hero facades.

Suddenly, a rose grew until its blossom was in front of the hero. Huntress's tears instantly vanished, and a mischievous smirk formed on her face.

''It's about time he got here,'' she whispered.

''Look what we have here,'' a male voice said.

They all looked up. A boy around seventeen was standing on a tree trunk that had grown in such a weird way that it had a little bit of a bend.

He was an average, yet unique, teenager with neat white and green-streaked hair and blue eyes. He has a pair of nice white pants, vine designs on them. He also wore a white and green leather jacket, covered in leaf and vine designs, with green boots. A white shirt under the jacket with a pair of bright white finger-less gloves. He also wears a rose quartz rose pendant around his neck. Tied to his neck was a white cape, at shin-length, covered in rose and thorn vine designs.

In other words, very in tune with nature.

''Who are you,'' Wally asked, a little bit rudely I might add.

''Well, since you asked so nicely,'' the nature boy sarcastically says. ''People call me White Rose. A little girly, for my taste, but it works.''

''Your real name, smart mouth,'' Wally glared.

''You're just a lonely human, why do you deserve to know,'' White Rose said. ''I hate humans and everything they do to nature.''

''We mean you no harm,'' Flash says.

''One of these days, I'll bring the power of nature to the light, and no one is going to like it when I do,'' White Rose smirked.

Huntress was trying hard not to laugh and keep her straight face. She knew that this whole ''replace cities with forests'' thing was an act. If there's one thing White Rose can do, it's put on an act.

''He must be a new villain they sent to get the scepter,'' Flash guessed, getting into a battle stance.

''So young, so naive,'' White Rose snickered.

Kid Flash ran up the tree to try and punch him, but he vanished in a swirl of flower petals. White Rose reappeared on a different tree. A giant cluster of vines grew next to him, and he stepped on.

''Here's hoping you're more fun than the last people I ran into,'' he smirked.

A piece of soft music then started playing. Where it came from, who knows. As Phantom and Siren say, ''magic does what it wants.''

'' _If I were you I'd turn around  
You'll never lay a scratch on me_.''

He floral swirled away as Huntress faked a shot his way. He was sneaky enough to wink at her without the others noticing.

'' _I'm far too fast by leaps and bounds  
Try as you may  
You can't catch me_.''

He dashed away, the cluster of vines moving swiftly across the land. Flash and Kid Flash ran after him. Huntress called her hoverboard. And flew above them, right behind the nature mage.

'' _Now you see me  
Now you don't_.''

He quickly used the trees and his floral swirl to make it so that he could move from place to place almost instantaneously.

'' _Think you'll blast me  
No you won't_.''

He easily dodged a manic blast sent by .

'' _I'll wrap you up from head to toe  
And top you with a leafy bow, oh_.''

He bends the vines so that Kid Flash is cocooned by them. They even cover his mouth so that he couldn't speak, which Red Huntress was actually glad about. And just to annoy him even more, a flower bunch sprouted on the top of his head.

'' _Towns will crumble  
Trees will rise'  
Right before your very eyes  
You really are no match for me  
You may try but you can't catch me  
No, no, no  
You can't catch me_.''

With a simple wave of his hands, giant trees erupted from tiny ones on the ground. Flash, Red Huntress, and all had to make emergency movements to keep from crashing into them.

'' _Think you got me  
Think again  
For this jungle is my life-long friend  
So if you're smart you'll let me be  
Before you plow into a tree, see_.''

More of the trees grew to gigantic size right into their paths. Flash had to even quickly vibrate his molecules to phase through some. Huntress nearly crashed into a giant willow and oak. had the easiest time, as he was a powerful lord of order, but he did sense a familiar power in the teen.

'' _Towns will crumble  
Trees will rise  
Right before your very eyes  
We'll start anew quite naturally  
You may try  
But you can't catch me  
I'm too sly  
You can't catch me_.''

They all came to an ancient-looking ruin city. Mayan-like pyramids and temples. All covered with vines and nature.

'' _You can't catch me  
Me, oh my  
You can't catch me  
So wave good-bye  
Cause you can try  
But you can't catch me_.''

'' _Don't you see  
You can't catch me_.''

White Rose came to a sudden stop at the base of one of the temples. The music stopped, his song done. He was slightly laughing at them.

''Was there a really a need to burst into song,'' Valerie asked, landing next to him and putting her hoverboard away.

''Seems that I've been spending too much time with Gold Siren,'' White Rose smiled.

''You know Siren,'' Flash asked.

''As well as Phantom, Lena, Valerie, Juliet, Mason, Caitlin, Alain, Clockwork, Pandora, Amalya, and many others,'' White Rose says.

''You're not evil, are you,'' Flash figured out, now seeing through the act.

''You are also more than just a person that uses nature,'' Fate says.

''Good eye, Nabu, lord of order,'' the nature boy responded. ''Klarian, lord of chaos, would also see through my power. My name is Krinos, and I am the lord of nature.''


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Something Isn't Right

''You ever going to release Wally from the cocoon you put him in,'' Flash asked the newly discovered lord of nature.

''But it's so nicely quiet without that big mouth ruining the peace,'' Valerie crossed her arms.

''The Scepter of Light will never go near someone filled with a hatred and disbelief for magic,'' Krinos says. ''It is very particular to who is near it.''

Flash gave him a look that was obviously a pleading ''PLEASE.''

''Just keep him away from the scepter,'' Krinos warned.

He then snapped his fingers, feeling the vine cocoon fall even from far away. The other three heroes didn't know if he had actually done it, until they saw a dust trail come up. Kid Flash came running up. He tried to punch White Rose, but was tangled in more vines.

''I may be able to put on one heck of an act, but I think you're just an idiot,'' Krinos smirked, giving off a slight chuckle.

''Let me out of here so I can punch your pathetic... did you say act,'' Wally finally seemed to get.

''Slow, isn't he,'' Krinos asked Huntress.

''Ironic, isn't it,'' Valerie says.

''Hey,'' Wally protested.

''Wally, this is Krinos,'' Flash explained. ''As Valerie has told us how he likes to mess with people and put on the 'turn cities into jungles' act to scare them from the scepter. To which I say is actually a pretty fun way to protect the object.''

''Much obliged,'' Krinos thanked, having a slight southern twang to him.

''So, who are you, then,'' Wally asked, still a little pissed.

''He is the lord of nature,'' said, speaking up for the first time in a while. ''Just as i'm the lord of order and Klarian is the lord of chaos.''

''Great, another magical weirdo,'' Wally sarcastically said.

Krinos snapped his fingers and the vines entangling him fell away and he crashed onto the ground.

''Oops, must have let my magic slip,'' he teased.

Kid Flash just growled as they started walking up the temple, towards the door. There was no natural light, so Krinos made a magic sunflower grow in his hand. It lit up with... sunlight. A bit cliche, but it works.

''Have any of our types of villains come for the scepter,'' Valerie asked her friend.

''Even if they tried, they'd never make it past me,'' Krinos says. ''Not only is the scepter one of the most well-hidden of the weapons, i'm one of the most powerful guardians there are. No one can enter my forest without me knowing. And if they are not welcome, then they will forever be lost in nature. A trap of my own design.''

''What about the innocent people that just wander into your forest, huh,'' Wally glared. ''Do you even care about the innocent people you hurt.''

Krinos turned around, glaring at the speedster with glowing eyes.

''For those that are not after the scepter, the forest has no effect on them,'' he explained. ''Just because I can kick your behind from here to the Dark Forest doesn't make me, or my tactics, evil. I protect, for that is my duty.''

''As a lord of nature, what is it that you do,'' asked, as even a lord of order didn't know about what the other lords to.

''Nature is what I do,'' Krinos answered. ''I make sure that all of nature is balanced, weather with normal nature or magical balance. Cause without balance, the world would go into chaos. The world needs to gifts that we magical beings give. Forests and gardens thrive from the delicate magic spun by gnomes and nymphs. The sea is protected by mermaids, mermen, and naiads. Muses bring inspiration to the world. Fairies bring hope and light to children. Demigods deal with hidden monsters. (Shout out to Percy Jackson fans) Demons provide the necessary darkness to balance the light. You can't have light without darkness, and vise versa.''

''I knew that magic does a lot, but I never guessed that it does so much for the world,'' Flash said.

''No one ever does,'' Krinos says. ''Humans don't understand magic, they fear what it can do. What humans don't understand, they fear. It's been like that since the 1600s, maybe even longer. Salem was always the worse.''

''You look so young that I always forget that you're like a thousand years old,'' Valerie says.

''More along the lines of 4000, give or take a century,'' Krinos chuckled. ''You won't believe how many ancient Greeks got me confused with Pan, the god of the wild. I was flattered, at first, but then it got annoying with the non-stop bowing.''

''You are one old dude,'' Wally mumbled, but they all heard it.

With a snap of his fingers, a vine slapped him on the back of his head.

''Hey, that hurt,'' Wally complained.

''You did call him old,'' Flash chuckled, having enjoyed seeing Krinos do that.

They all made it to the end of the hall, ending up in a big chamber. There were statues of Mayan dragons, Quetzalcoatl, and jaquins. At the center of the room was the scepter on a pedestal. A golden handle staff tipped with a sapphire crystal.

''The legendary Scepter of Light,'' recognized.

''Finally,'' Wally says, pissing off Flash, Huntress, and Krinos.

He sped up, toward the scepter.

''Don't,'' Krinos warned.

But he was ignored by the annoying speedster. When Kid Flash was almost at the scepter, he was blasted back as the gem glowed brightly.

''Next time, listen to me,'' Krinos put his hands on his hips. ''I explained that the scepter only accepts those with a magical aura. And those with a pure heart and pure intentions. You have neither.''

Red Huntress went up and took the staff. It slightly glowed from her touch but didn't blast her as it did with Kid Idiot. (If none of you have noticed by now, I am not a Kid Flash fan)

''How come you can touch it,'' Wally complained, getting up. ''You use technology, not fake magic.''

''My armor is powered by ecto-energy, aka magic energy,'' Valerie explained, glaring at him. ''Plus, hanging around Phantom and Gold Siren has their mystic auras rub off on me. I could easily use magic if I wanted to.''

They all walked out of the temple. As they went through the forest, Huntress decided to talk some concerns out with Krinos. If there is one person that tells it like it is, it's one that can't tell lies.

If you're wondering how that works with the act he puts on, let me remind you of a few things. Krinos never actually said he was gonna tear down cities, he just said that he'd show the power of nature. And Phantom and Siren had given him the hero nickname of White Rose. And he really does have a dislike of humans. Considering how much they pollute the earth, it be a crime for the lord of nature not to hate humans.

''Krinos, there have been a few things about these missions that have been bothering me,'' Valerie says to him.

''You can always talk to me,'' her friend smiled. ''Tell me what's on your mind, Val.''

''It's just that some things just are too big of coincidences to be coincidences,'' Valerie said. ''First is the mission to Santa Prisca, where Vlad just happens to be. The villain's goal also being the one thing that keeps magic spread across the realms. Then there's Music Meister, who had forced White to use his siren song.''

''White fears turning into the next Obsidian Siren because of that power,'' Krinos gasped. ''How is there a villain that just happens to have that exact power?''

''Exactly my point,'' Valerie said. ''And now, villains are showing up in places that shouldn't be possible. Klarian and Abra Kadabra somehow got into Camelot. The League of Shadows was on the island of Delos. None of that should be possible.''

''I do agree,'' Krinos says. ''The wards are too strong. Not even a lord of chaos, like Klarian, could break them. What do you think is going on?''

''I hate thinking this, but these attacks are all directed at magic, specifically Danny and White,'' Valerie told him. ''It's like someone is opening the door to hit them, and their power, where it hurts the most.''

''Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting,'' Krinos raised an eyebrow.

''I think we have a mole,'' Valerie admitted.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Creatures Of The Night

Our next group is Phantom, Batman, Blue Beetle, and Black Canary. The moment they had landed, they were swarmed by bats. But, of course, only Beetle and Canary reacted to them. Makes sense for a ghost and a hero called BAT-man, not to even flinch at bats.

When the bats flew away, they got a good look at the layout of the land. A dark look, with many trees that seem black as the night. Speaking of that, the land seemed to be engulfed in eternal night with night skies and dark lands. There was a castle at the top of a cliff, cliche much.

Tall towers and walls made of dark blocks. Spikes and black metal were also all over the castle. There was a very big horror movie vibe coming off of it.

''Well that's not creepy at all,'' Jaime sarcastically stated.

''Welcome to Transylvania,'' Danny said.

''Why am I not surprised,'' Canary shook her head.

''Phantom, please explain which of the weapons we are here to get,'' Batman asked his adoptive son.

''The most dangerous of them all,'' Danny explained. ''Not the most powerful, as the trident has that title, but it can cause eternal night. It's called the vampire's breath.''

''Vampires,'' Jaime said. ''I shouldn't be surprised at this point.''

''The vampire's breath can turn anyone into a powerful vampire,'' Danny continued. ''They'd have an army of bloodsuckers at their disposal. As well as the ability to control shadows, and it increases with every vampire created. The only one that powerful is Dracula.''

''I'm guessing that's his castle, then,'' Canary guessed.

''Vampires don't want anyone to control them, so they keep the breath forever sealed,'' Danny says. ''I'm just praying that some of my friends from the Isle of Vampires are here.''

''Are there any creatures, on the isles that you aren't friends with,'' Jaime asked.

''I've never been fond of the leprechauns,'' Danny says. ''Nor are anyone else. Other than them, we pretty much have friends on every isle.''

''There must be a hundred vampires in that castle from the size of it,'' Batman evaluated. ''If there were any in the forest, they would have attacked by now.''

''Phantom, can't you just talk to them,'' Canary asked. ''Aren't ghosts and vampires both 'creatures of the night.''

Phantom gave her a glare.

''If all ghosts and vampires got along, then Dracula wouldn't be a pain in the behind,'' Danny says. ''Can't stand the guy. The supposed king of the vampires. If my friend, Sarah, gets angry enough, not even he could stop her.''

''You called,'' a girl's voice said.

She rushed up faster than any human ever could. She was basically a blur. She was very pretty with her dark skin and black hair, with red and purple streaks. She wore a jean vest with a purple t-shirt and scarf, also a black skirt at thigh-length and brown cowgirl boots. Weird as it was, it was her style.

''I didn't call, but your timing is impeccable,'' Danny smiled.

He went over and gave her a hug. That's when he noticed the two other figures behind her. One, a blond girl. The other, a dark brunette boy.

The girl looked like the type that would rip off your head if you made her mad. She wore a red leather jacket over a black shirt. She also wore dark blue pants with black boots. Around her neck was a black choker. Her blond hair had slight streaks of dirty blond color.

The boy was just a little bit taller than Sarah with un-tamable brunette hair. He was the type you'd think be into video games and comic books. He wore a jean jacket, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, over red t-shirt and belt. He also wore plain jeans and red laced sneakers. On his wrists were brown cuff bracelets.

''Erica, Ethan,'' Danny noticed. ''Are you guys stalking us, or are just here by coincidence. I'm hoping for the second one.''

''The entire Mystic Isles know about the plans to steal the Weapons of the Ancients,'' Ethan said. ''And with the number of seers, oracles, and witches with future sight, it be a crime for the three of us not to know by now.''

''Word spread that far,'' Danny asks.

''You do know that Lena doesn't have the ability to shut her mouth, right,'' Erica said, crossing her arms.

Phantom just shrugged, knowing that once Lena opens her mouth, there was no stopping her.

''Ethan had one of his visions when he bumped into one of Dracula's minions,'' Sarah told them. ''He knew that you'd be here.''

''Like always, it's just flashes, but I did see that as long as we're here, Dracula won't bother to attack you,'' Ethan says.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to the other three heroes.

''I get that you guys are friends and talk in circles, but we are confused over here,'' Canary said.

''Sorry, but magic is my thing, even as my brother is more an expert than me,'' Danny says. ''This is Sarah, her boyfriend Ethan, and Erica. They were all turned by one of Dracula's worst rivals.''

''If you want to get technical, I was turned by Sarah when she sucked out the poison that a certain rival injected me with,'' Ethan pointed out.

''Ethan is also a seer,'' Danny continued. ''It was his destiny as a human, but it still helps him, even as a vampire.''

''Let's just get the vampire's breath before we run into any werewolves, witches, possessed cars, mutant alligators...'' Erica ranted.

''We get it, Erica,'' Sarah halted. ''We've been through a lot of weirdos.''

''And may I remind you that if you continue to complain about werewolves, Alain will freeze you solid,'' Danny crossed his arms.

''Let the mutt try,'' Erica smirked.

''Your funeral,'' Danny snickered.

''I hate to interrupt, but we should get moving,'' Canary says.

The three vampires nodded in response, then all turned and started walking. The four heroes followed them.

''How long have you all been vampires,'' Jaime asked, curious.

''Only a few years,'' Sarah answered. ''Ethan shorter than both of us, since I had been the one that turned him.''

''And I still didn't want you to,'' Ethan dead-panned.

''You didn't want her to save your life,'' Batman raised a cowl-ed eyebrow.

''I didn't want her to become a full vampire,'' Ethan admitted. ''Vampires have two stages. A fleshling is a young vampire that doesn't have their full powers, the ones that haven't had the taste of human blood. But a full vampire has. Before I turned, I was trying to find a cure so Sarah could be human again. I didn't want her to save me because she drank my blood when she sucked out the poison.''

''Even before we got together, he did a lot for me and I never saw why until he risked his life for mine,'' Sarah says. ''Took a while, but we started going out.''

''To which we all responded with a large 'FINALLY' when we found out,'' Danny chuckled. ''It was obvious to me, Siren, Erica, and blind gremlins that you liked each other.''

Sarah and Ethan both playfully glared at their friends.

As they walked, Batman decided to approach Blue Beetle. There was something he needed to talk to him about. How he knew about it... because he's Batman, that's how.

''Something up, B-man,'' Jaime asked.

''I want to know what your intentions are with my son,'' Batman deadpanned, not holding anything back.

Beetle almost turned to stone and shattered from the shock. Everyone, villains and heroes alike, knew not to mess with the Bat-family. Joker was still terrified by what Batman did after the Red Hood incident.

''I... uh...'' Jaime completely 'duh'ed.

''It isn't the hardest thing in the world to figure out that you two are together,'' Batman told him. ''Besides... i'm Batman.''

''You had cameras in Gold's dressing room, during the Music Meister mission, didn't you,'' Jaime figured out.

''I'd never leave my son unprotected,'' Batman said. ''Imagine my surprise when I saw you two. Kissing, I might add.''

Beetle was now scared for his life, like everyone is around Batman.

''I care about him, I really do,'' Jaime said. ''I love him, even if he doesn't know yet. Gold is just so pure and kind. It be impossible not to love him. I don't see a broken siren that used to be an experiment. I see a siren that needed a real love in his life. We've been going out since last Christmas. Five months.''

Batman narrowed his eyes at the armored hero. Anyone that can stand up to him, like that, has to be telling the truth.

''Hurt him in any way, and I. Will. End. You,'' he threatened in his most dangerous tone.

Beetle just nodded.

''Guys,'' Ethan called, as they reached the doors. ''Welcome to Dracula's Castle.''

He then pushed the doors open.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Vampire King

The four heroes and three vampires walked into Dracula's throne room. As predicted, they saw the ruler of vampires sitting on his throne.

Vlad Dracula is the legendary King of the Vampires. He ruled the Vampire nation for centuries, keeping his identity a secret from humanity, allowing them to believe he was nothing more than a myth.

He sat on his stone throne that was covered in red cushions. His entire body, minus his head, was covered in blood-red (duh) armor. His armor was like a more evil version of a medieval knight's. The skin they could see was dead gray, almost blueish, in color. He had pale white hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a scary red color. There was this aura of darkness around him.

''At least someone embraces the cliche,'' Erica muttered, amused.

''I can hear you,'' Dracula said.

''You were meant to,'' Erica teased in a sing-song tone.

''Erica, stop taunting the king of the vampires,'' Sarah hissed, making her best friend smirk.

''He ain't my king, allow me to mess with him,'' Danny chuckled.

''Ah, young Phantom,'' Dracula greeted. ''I never did figure that the Guys In White could hold you, or your brother, for long.''

''Coming from you? An actual compliment? Are you feeling alright,'' Danny teased.

Dracula vanished, turning into mist. He reformed right in front of Phantom. Batman subconsciously reached for a bat-a-rang, wanting to protect his adoptive son from the vampire king. Phantom floated up so he could be at the same height as him for the glare-down. Curse his height.

''How have you been, child,'' Dracula asked, a small and sincere smile on his vampiric face.

''Huh,'' the non-magical people 'duh'ed, except for Batman.

Sarah and Ethan started laughing. Even Erica's smirking face was now holding in a laugh. Inside, Phantom was laughing his head off, but he just smirked on the outside. They were all thinking about how weird it was to see Dracula, king of bloodsuckers, being nice to Phantom.

''What,'' Phantom teased. ''Just because everyone thinks he's evil, doesn't mean that he actually is. It was because of his rival that vampires, and their king, were all evil. Dear o'l Drac may be scary at times, but he is far from evil.''

''Prince Phantom is correct,'' Dracula says. ''Vampires are often misunderstood, called dark creatures. We are called so because of how we have to drink blood to keep our sanity. We won't die if we don't drink blood, as we are immortal, but we will lose our minds from the lack of the substance. Most of us get by using blood banks to supply us or using animal blood from butchers and farms.''

''Magic is misunderstood in almost every corner of the world,'' Ethan said. ''For those that have lived through it all; like Dracula, Lena, Juliet, Mason, or any immortal being, it's completely horrible. Fairy tales are told wrong. Beings mortals call heroes were actually villains.''

''Though, they are right about zombies. Nobody likes them,'' Sarah added.

''Understandable,'' Jaime chuckled. ''Gold's always complaining about them. Mostly walking skeletons.''

The vampires then got a good look at Beetle's armor. They all noticed the same things. How the blue material was some kind of sapphire while the black parts were a type of black onyx. A very rare and powerful combination. The vibes it was giving off were somehow familiar and also foreign to them.

They quickly got their composure back.

''The vampire's breath is this way,'' Dracula directed.

The undead king leads them down a dark staircase. The staircase spiraled down a large column, going down into cave-like catacombs. Bats flew over their heads while torches lined the walls. Phantom and Sarah each took a torch.

''So how has my old friend, Clockwork, been lately, Prince Phantom,'' Dracula asked.

''Quit with the formalities, Drac,'' Danny told him. ''I hate formalities just as much as I hate it when father's cryptic. He still is very cryptic, by the way.''

Dracula now had a slight smirk on his face.

''I'm not surprised,'' he responded. ''If it's not cryptic, it's not Clockwork.''

''No kidding,'' Ethan agreed.

''Hundred percent,'' Sarah says.

While they were walking, Sarah pulled Phantom close to the other vampires in the hall. They spoke so that the other heroes couldn't hear.

''He doesn't know about his armor, doesn't he,'' she asked him.

''He thinks it's alien technology,'' Danny answered.

''I hate aliens,'' Erica growled. ''Always thinking they're so high and mighty just because they are from another planet. We're all from a different realm, so we have them beat.''

''That armor has been missing from the Isle of Crystals for over 500 years,'' Ethan remembered. ''Does he even know the hidden powers in it?''

''The scarab is a very secretive piece of magic,'' Danny says. ''I'm surprised that it even bonded with Jaime. It was always a particular personality. Even for a powerful set of magical armor.''

''Lunar sapphire, a crystal that harnesses the power of the night and the sky,'' Dracula says. ''And black onyx, the gem that harnesses power into a warrior's instincts and skill in battle. Combined into an armor that will bond with one that will protect the innocent.''

''Considering Jaime's a hero, he definitely does,'' Danny said.

They walked to the very end of the hall, ending up in a dark chamber. There was a triangle cell, with magical runes all connected and acting like the bars to keep whatever was in, in. And everyone, and everything, else out. From what they could see inside of the cell, there was a vial on a pedestal. It was corked and a gray mist was inside of it.

''Since the vampire's breath was created, this cell has been the only thing between this semi-normal world, and a vampire apocalypse,'' Dracula told the heroes.

''Not to mention vampire kind being ruled with an iron fist,'' Ethan growled.

''We need to make sure that no one can take it,'' Danny said. ''Are you guys sure that it is safe here?''

''Watch what happens when someone touches the cell without saying the password,'' Erica smirked.

Sarah threw her torch at it. There was a flash when it made contact and the torch was turned to ashes, falling to the ground in a pile. The heroes all had wide eyes.

''Just because we're vampires doesn't mean that we can't do some serious magic,'' Sarah smirked. ''Death charms are our kind's specialty.''

Batman raised an eyebrow of suspicion. He didn't fully trust these vampires, mostly because he was bitten by one once, and it took being in the Watchtower at sunrise to change him back. But it's not like they've done anything wrong. The actions of one doesn't mean that all of their kind was like that. One bad seed doesn't ruin the whole garden.

''Even with all these precautions, we should take the vampire's breath,'' Batman says. ''It would also keep villains from attacking your home.''

''We can defend ourselves, quite fine,'' Dracula told him.

He snapped his fingers. Within seconds, vampires appeared out of the shadows. All of them with their fangs flared and ready to kill. There were a lot of them. Some were even in bat form on the ceiling.

''We are a lot more protected than you would have thought,'' Dracula says. ''Us vampires like to stick to the shadows.''

''Tell us something we don't know,'' Jaime chuckled.

''We will soon enough,'' Danny whispered to himself.

But then, Phantom got the worst pain in his core. He gasped in pain, holding his hand on his heart. He felt his legs give out and he fell. Ethan and Sarah quickly caught him. Batman ran over to his son.

''Phantom, are you okay,'' he immediately asked. ''What's wrong?''

''It's Siren,'' Danny chocked out. ''I can feel him in pain. He needs me.''

''Let's head back to the cave,'' Jaime ordered. ''NOW!''


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Eternal Spring

Gold Siren, Nightwing, Aqualad, and Superman all landed hard in the middle of a forest. To Aqualad, it seemed a bit strange. As they were going after a trident. Why were they on land to go after an artifact of the sea?

''Uh, where are we,'' Superman asked, instantly.

''If i'm not mistaken, and I rarely am, we're somewhere on the outskirts of San Francisco,'' White said.

''How can you be sure,'' Kaldur asks.

''I have some witch friends that live here, so just sensing their magic tells me where we are,'' White explained. ''That, and I also know which part of the world each of the weapons are. The vampire's breath in Transylvania. The scepter in Spain. The bows on Delos, near Greece. And Camelot is somewhere near Rome.''

''Seems a little strange, though,'' Dick says. ''We're here to look for a trident, yet we're in a forest. On dry land. I was expecting to go to Atlantis or Poseidonis.''

''Well, this artifact needed more protection,'' White said. ''It is not just a trident. It's thee trident. Poseidon's trident. The most powerful of all the Weapons of the Ancients.''

''How is the trident the strongest of the weapons,'' Superman asked.

''Each of the artifacts are strong in their own way,'' White explains. ''The vampire's breath can cause eternal night and a vampire apocalypse. The Scepter of Light bends light and can bring all secrets to the light. The bows harness the power of the sun and the moon. Excalibur's a weapon beyond most approach. But the trident is so much more. Water, in any shape or form, is dangerous. The trident can harness its power. Command the ocean, control weather, even stop the blood flow in a human body. Not to mention all the disasters water can bring. Rainstorms, hurricanes... even tidal waves.''

''And that alone gives us the incentive to get to it first,'' Dick said.

''I suspect that it's well hidden,'' Kaldur guesses.

''In plain sight,'' White smirked.

''I don't get it,'' Superman admitted.

''It's magic, you only have to go with it, no need to 'get it,'' White chuckled.

He began to walk through the forest, the other three heroes following. As they went through the woods, Superman floated up and landed close to Siren.

''I see you around the cave more, trying to get to know Conner,'' White said to him. ''Good for you. He may not show it, but he's ecstatic about finally having a bond with you.''

''We only have you to thank,'' Superman says. ''You talked some sense into me and I definitely want to thank you.''

''The love was always there, it just needed a little help to come out,'' White told him. ''Me and Phantom were experimented on by our own parents, and I didn't want Conner to have to deal with that kind of heartbreak.''

''And it did help that your brother had a clone of himself so you could relate it to us,'' Superman chuckled.

''Use what you know,'' White smiled.

While those two were talking, Nightwing and Aqualad were having their own conversation.

''Siren and Jaime, are you sure,'' Dick asked his friend.

''You seriously never notice the way those two look at each other,'' Kaldur raised an eyebrow. ''The way they both disappear then reappear together.''

''I noticed after Siren woke up from his coma,'' Dick says. ''After he left to get cleaned up, Jaime completely vanished, pulling a Houdini. Then the two showed up together.''

''They've been doing this since Siren literally blew up Christmas,'' Kaldur pointed out. ''Maybe they're afraid of being judged.''

''Because they're gay? I just got him back so I'd never let anything separate us again,'' Dick says. ''I don't mind that he is. In fact, i'm proud that he has a boyfriend.''

Both conversations were interrupted by rustling in the bushes. Siren, Nightwing, Superman, and Aqualad all got into battle stances. A figure jumped from the bushes. There was a sound of a gorilla roaring and the group was scattered in different directions. When Siren looked up, he got a good look at the figure.

She is tan-skinned, and at a medium height, with hazel eyes. She has reddish-brown wavy hair that goes slightly past her shoulders, with the tips of her hair having a lighter shade of copper-red. She wore a black bodysuit/costume with the shirt having a golden vest-like piece of clothing. She also wore gold high heel boots with the boots reaching her knees.

(Just change the hair color and the boots.)

''You really can never make an ordinary entrance, can you, Alya,'' White asked her.

''You know me, Siren,'' the girl, now known as Alya, smiled at the siren. ''An extraordinary girl deserves an extraordinary entrance. At least I didn't use a rhino, like last time we met.''

''You were just lucky that I am able to fly and was able to dodge that time,'' White said. ''You, plus rhino, equals yicks.''

''I'm not that bad,'' Alya protested.

''You're right,'' White agreed. ''You're worse.''

''You are one interesting siren,'' Alya said.

''So I've been told,'' White chuckled.

''Siren, who is your little friend,'' Superman asked.

''More importantly, who are you,'' Alya asked, crossing her arms.

The two started glaring at each other.

''Okay, not the time for a hero-hero brawl,'' White intervened. ''Alya, this is Superman, Aqualad, and my brother Nightwing. They're heroes from the Justice League and Young Justice. Guys, this is Alya. She's known as Dryas, hero of the animal kingdom and guardian of the trident.''

''You remind me of Vixen, this hero in Detroit,'' Dick said.

''Makes sense,'' Alya says. ''It was my magic that created her totem. My siblings created the other four. We were all born from the energy of each element. Animal, water, air, earth, and fire.''

''Those totems were created almost a thousand years ago,'' Superman raised an eyebrow. ''How could you have created them.''

''I was born sometime around 5000 years ago, give or take a century,'' Alya giggled. ''I'm immortal, like a lot of magical beings.''

''Alya, the trident's in danger,'' White informed. ''Could you open up the Eternal Spring for us?''

''Anything to protect the trident,'' Alya says. ''You know the way.''

She leads them further into the forest. They stopped in a small circle of trees, a pedestal of stone at the center. There was a trident etched on the two of it.

''This is how we get to the spring,'' Alya told them.

''A rock,'' Superman doubted.

''A rock can bring you down,'' White smirked and chuckled.

''Oh snap,'' Alya burst into laughter.

''Just open the spring,'' White told her.

Alya went over to the stone. She held her hands over the top of the pedestal. A misty white light flowed down the stone and the whole forest started to swirl around them. The forest was literally just a blur of green, brown, and blue. Swooshes of light also swirled around them. When it settled, with none of them being dizzy, surprisingly, the entire area had changed.

There was still the pedestal, but the entire area was so enchanted. They walked through a door with an arched top. The rest of the wall entrance had a golden color with silver columns. Other columns were around, with stained glass connecting the tops of them. A staircase of gold and vines went down into the garden. There were many different kinds of plants. The first tree was one right near the end of the staircase. Its willow-like branches had shimmering pink leaves. Around it were tons of bushes, in a rainbow of colors.

The garden was beautiful. There were flowers from all over the world. Rare ones like ghost orchids and corpse flowers. To even more common ones like roses and sunflowers. There were also many different types of trees. A giant waterfall was pouring near the edge of the garden. It fell into a small stream that turned into a spring, flowing down into a pond.

''It's so beautiful,'' Kaldur gasped.

''The Eternal Spring, a place where all nature works in perfect harmony with enchantments,'' Alya says.

''Uh huh,'' Superman said.

''The trident was trusted to here because of the naturally magical waters that flow from the waterfall,'' White explained.

''Yup,'' Dick says.

White and Alya looked at each other. They both knew that the beauty of the spring was a little bit distracting. So why not mess with them.

''And it's also home to Big Foot and the Loch Ness Monster that were dropped off here on a spaceship,'' Alya joked.

''Okay,'' Dick says.

The two magic users burst out laughing, snapping the heroes out of it.

''Very funny you two,'' Superman crossed his arms.

''We thought so,'' White and Alya said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Metallo

''I've never seen such a beautiful place,'' Kaldur says.

''The Eternal Spring is often called the jewel of the magical world,'' Alya explained. ''Nymphs and fairies, alike, grew it as a symbol of hope that there is beauty in our immense power. But the water is where the real power lies.''

''Is it because of the trident,'' Superman asked.

''The spring itself has a very magical history,'' White told. ''But it is not all fairy tales and happy endings. In the beginning, there were seven main elements of magic, each one with its own representative. Griffin or air. Dragon for fire. Dryads for nature. Mermaids/mermen for water. Siren for sound. Unicorn for light. Winter wolves for ice. But there was always constant friction between them. It wasn't even because of power or superiority. It was the difference in what they use their powers for.''

''Air elements were the free spirits that use their magic to find inner peace. Fire elements are fierce and love strength. Nature, or earth, elements are very grounded and headstrong with a need to protect everyone. Water elements have this go-with-the-flow attitude they use to adapt in battle, always ready to fight. Sound and music users are patient and know what to do as long as they wait and listen, our powers for heart. Light is straight forward with wanting to use their powers for bringing love and hope to the world. Ice has always been thought of as cold, yet it represents the beginning of new life and a new kind of light. Peace, strength, protection, battle, heart, love, life.''

''But there was one element that only exists after magic is born on Earth,'' Alya took over. ''Demons and the element of darkness. Very powerful, drawing from death and evil. They were never part of magical origins but felt superior to the others because they didn't have mercy like everyone else. They decided to prove themselves, the best, and went to war with our ancestors. Not even myself and my sibling were around, as it was way before our time. It was horrible. Creatures of all kinds sent into a panic and didn't know what to do. No one could defend their kinds from those monsters.''

''The worst were the full demon blooded monsters. Chernabog, Krampus, Shendu, Po Kong, Xiao Fung, Tchang Zu, Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Hsi Wu, Bai Tza. The eight demon sorcerers were the most dangerous and destructive of the demons. So each of the elements came to the agreement to work as one to defend the isles. Combining creatures from all across the isles in a battle worse than any we've seen. It only took our cooperation to beat them. Even with our most powerful, we barely made it through by the skin of our teeth. Even the gods themselves joined the fray. In the end, we drove the demons back to the deepest depths of the Underworld and vanquished the demon sorcerers.''

''To honor the newfound peace and harmony among the kinds, this garden was grown,'' White finished up. ''The water, that flow here, give the drinker immortality.''

''While highly coveted, only those with a pure heart, and ones not wanting to drink the water, are allowed in,'' Alya explained.

''That water is specifically the reason why the trident was trusted to the garden,'' White said. ''That, and the fact that Alya is terrifying.''

''I definitely do now how to bring the fear,'' the animal mage smirked.

''Maybe the trident will be safest here, then,'' Superman suggested.

But then, there were slight booms. Like Jack and the Beanstalk's giant walking and going ''fee fi fo fum.''

''You were saying,'' White said.

''Someone must have snuck in when we transported in,'' Alya guessed. ''Hitched a ride with us. I hate it when people do that.''

''It seems to be happening a lot, actually,'' White says.

''Get ready to defend,'' Dick ordered. ''Kaldur, you're the Atlantian, so you should go get the trident.''

''Of course,'' Kaldur agreed, going into the garden.

''And don't drink the water,'' Alya yelled.

The 'BOOMS'' got closer and closer. Something then crashed through the trees. It was a human-sized robot. Its body was in the shape of a human, but it was completely made from silver shiny metal. It also had a skull-like head with glowing green eyes. In his chest was a stone made of a glowing green mineral.

It landed right in front of them. A small crater formed at its feet.

''What the hell,'' Alya gawked.

The robot puffed out his chest, the rock sending a beam of green light at them. It nailed Siren right in his chest, sending him flying. He crashed into a set of trees. Alya and Nightwing immediately ran to him. He struggled to get up. Superman flew at the robot, trying to get a few good hits in.

''That's gonna hurt in the morning,'' he said. ''What was that?''

''Also. What. Is. That,'' Alya flipped out.

''That's Metallo, one of Superman's main villains,'' Dick explained. ''That heart of his is made of kryptonite, literally built to kill him.''

''That didn't feel like kryptonite,'' White says. ''More like ectoranium. It hurts, as kryptonite wouldn't affect my kind.''

''Not whelming, not whelming at all,'' Dick said. ''They must really hate you guys.''

''Not helping,'' Alya glared.

The three heroes all stood up. They swiftly moved away as Superman came flying at them, thrown by the robot. Nightwing then pulled out his escrima sticks. He ran toward the robot, using his natural acrobatic skills to avoid the punches and swings. His sticks lit up with their electrical charge as he dug them into Metallo's back. The electricity surged into the robot villain, making it spazz.

But the effects on Metallo didn't last very long, as it broke free of the electric grip. It threw the hero over his shoulder. He landed on his feet.

Alya's eyes glowed blue, blue light swirling around her. It formed into a gorilla spirit made from the light. She ran at the robot, now having the strength of a wild gorilla. She dodged a punch, then threw her own. It sent the robot a few yards back.

Siren screamed, sending out his sonic scream. Metallo held itself against the magic attack. Its ectoranium core shot out its energy beam. Siren had to stop the scream to dodge the energy blast.

''If Wally was here, I'd be boasting about how this is a piece of technology more dangerous than magic,'' White joked.

''That's so funny,'' Dick burst into laughter.

Superman and Alya then each took one of Metallo's arms. They tried to use their combined strength to pull it apart. But then its top and bottom halves separated and the top half spun like a top gone wild. The speed and force threw the two heroes in different directions.

''Little bro, you have the sonic while I have the boom,'' Dick said.

''One siren cry coming right up,'' White says.

Siren flew up and let out another scream. This one had his golden sound waves but as a more concentrated blast. It was somewhere between his siren scream and his siren wail. The siren's brother then jumped out. Nightwing threw one of his disks. It was a flash-bang disk. When it came into contact with the cry, in front of Metallo, it ended in a giant explosion. The flashbang and siren cry, combined, ended up with a huge sonic boom.

''Give me a second for my eyesight to return,'' Alya says, blinking.

Metallo then suddenly stood back up.

''You've got to be kidding me,'' White swore.

''He's like a bag of nails,'' Superman said. ''You can hit him a thousand times and he will still get back up.''

''Then how about we up the ante,'' Kaldur said.

They turned to see the Atlantian hero standing there with the trident. It looked to be made from a material crossed between silver and gold. At the center of the trident, the base of the three prongs, was a big blue moonstone. You could feel the power of the sea radiating from it.

Siren and Alya locked eyes, thinking the same things.

'' _During the Titan war, after the titans set the Elder Cyclops' free, the Elder Cyclops were so grateful, they had made weapons for the children of Kronos_ ,'' Alya thought. '' _They forged this Trident out of pure gold, and later imbued it with the power of the seas_.''

'' _Poseidon's Trident has the power over the sea_ ,'' White thought. '' _It makes tsunamis and waves, along with seafoam. He can calm the water or make it roar. If Poseidon strikes the Earth with his trident an earthquake will happen. The man or boy who is chosen to control the trident is one with the blood of the Gods_.''

Aqualad with the trident said a lot about him, but he just didn't know.

''Hit him with as much as we got,'' Dick ordered. ''Which is a whole lot more than before.''

Alya's light swirled around her again. Her gorilla spirit changed into that of an elephant's. There was a loud elephant toot. The five ran toward the robot.

Metallo had to dodge Superman, which gave Nightwing the chance to strike him with his sticks. Alya and Siren then hit the robot back with a combination of a gold force field and elephant charge. Metallo tried it's energy blast again, but the two flipped out of the way and it missed them.

Alya hid behind a tree when she landed. Nightwing was beside her.

''This thing's guy's like the Terminator,'' she said, then Nightwing started laughing at that. ''Why are you laughing?''

''I just love a good pop culture reference in times of imminent danger,'' Dick laughed. ''Also THAT.''

He pointed to Aqualad aiming the trident. A powerful beam of water shot out of the three prongs. The robot was forced back by the water. Alya and Nightwing then came out from behind the tree.

They surrounded the robot. Siren was shooting off his siren scream. Superman was roasting with his heat vision. Aqualad was blasting with more water. Alya laid on the spiritual power with entrapping Metallo with octopus tentacles. Nightwing threw explosive disks. It was too much for the robot, and it blew up. There was nothing more than pieces of scrap metal.

''That was cool,'' Alya said. ''And nice work with the trident, Aqualad.''

''We better get that back to Mount Justice and join the others,'' Dick says. ''Come on, Siren.''

But his brother didn't respond. They turned to get him, and their mouths dropped in horror.

''No,'' Dick cried.

He ran to Siren, who was on the ground. A shard of the ectoranium core was now lodged in his chest. It must have landed there when Metallo exploded. Siren looked in serious pain as green lines flowed over his skin.

''Back to the cave,'' Dick ordered. ''GO!''


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Magic Army

Nightwing and Alya were the first two through the hanger when they got back to the mountain. Aqualad and Superman were right behind them as they carried their injured friend. Siren was getting worse by the second with the ectoranium shard in his chest.

''WE NEED HELP,'' Dick screamed at the top of his lungs.

Multiple people came running down the hall. Phantom, Batman, Red Huntress, Blue Beetle, Lena, and Black Canary all came into the hanger. Phantom and Huntress both went into shock and nearly fainted when they saw Siren.

''Oh sweet mother of Clockwork,'' Danny swore, running to his twin.

But when he got near, the shard glowed brighter. Siren screamed in agony, Phantom fell to his knees. Huntress pulled him from the shard.

''You can't get near it, it will effect you to,'' Valerie told the ghost boy.

''I don't care,'' Danny cried. ''My brother's dying. I have to do something.''

Batman immediately took Siren from Nightwing and Alya, carrying him bridal style. Nightwing and Beetle followed him to the infirmary. Canary and Superman went to inform the rest of the league and team. Alya bent down on one knee, the effects of the anti-magic mineral now effecting her.

''How did this happen,'' Danny freaked out. ''Alya, what happened?''

''This weird robot that Nightwing called Metallo,'' the animal mage answered. ''He had changed his krytonite core for one of ectoranium. We destroyed it, but a shard from the core must have found its way into the worst place possible.''

''No kidding worst place possible,'' Danny yelled.

''Calm down, Phantom,'' Kaldur told him.

''How can I possibly calm down when my brother is dying, again,'' Danny freaked. ''And I can't even get near him because that would only make him worse.''

Huntress went over to him as he broke down. She comforted him.

''White will be okay,'' Valerie whispered to him. ''You've taught him to always fight. You promised that you will always be together and he will not break that promise.''

''I...I can't deal with this right now,'' Danny says. ''I need to go be with my brother.''

Phantom ran off to the infirmary. They could all see the vague tears in his eyes. In the mist of all this chaos, they didn't notice Beetle take off somewhere. He didn't dare show how much he cared, as they might piece together that they are together. Batman already knew, and that was bad enough.

Beetle had materialized to the entrance of the infirmary. He figured that if they couldn't get the shard out, then the scarab's precision might.

''If we can get the shard out, his magic healing can give us time to give him the proper care,'' Dick said to Batman.

''I'll hold him down,'' Batman says, pushing Siren's shoulders down. ''Get it out as fast as you can, his vittles are dropping.''

Nightwing went to pull out the shard, but something happened when he tried to grab it. The moment his hands touched the ectoranium, it shocked him. To him, it felt like a billion volts of electricity just shot up his spine. Phantom walked in, seeing what had happened.

''What the hell,'' Dick gasped.

''Figure it out later,'' Danny quickly said. ''Batman, pull it out.''

Before having to deal with a very angry ghost boy, Batman put both hands on the shard. With a quick and hard ''YANK,'' he pulled it out. Siren screamed as it was pulled. Batman quickly put the shard in an isolation box to keep its effects away. This allowed the two other Graysons to run to the youngest among the brothers.

''Will he be okay,'' Dick asked Batman, but Phantom beat him to the bunch.

''He will,'' Danny said, tears streaming down his face. ''Sirens heal almost as fast as ghosts. With the shard out, he'll be fine in an hour or so.''

Nightwing put his arm around brother, comforting him as he broke down. Phantom was always so protective of his twin, putting on a stone face and acting tough. He may be all sarcasm and wit in battles, yet the entire time he was protecting his brother. He was the one person he cared for most, and it hurt him right in the heart to see him like that.

''Everything will be okay, little brother,'' Dick comforted. ''He'll heal up and be flying in no time.''

''Why does this keep happening to us,'' Danny sobbed. ''We never did anything to deserve this. It's like the world just hates us.''

''We all think that, sometimes,'' Dick says. ''But remember this; as long as i'm here, nothing will ever separate us again. Especially not death.''

''Thanks, big brother,'' Danny said, then turned serious to Batman. ''If you even think about creating weapons with that ectoranium. I. Will. Kill. You. And if you come back as a ghost, i'll throw you into the Phantom's Keep dungeons.''

''I'd listen to him, if I were you, Bats,'' Dick slightly chuckled. ''He probably has very little patients, right now.''

Batman walked out with the case to dispose of the dangerous mineral. Even without the threat, he would never use something that could harm his sons. The two followed him, anyway. Beetle took his chance with Siren. He wiped some of his white hair out of his face.

''You are one of the strongest people I know, and I know you'll be okay,'' Jaime says. ''Come back to me.''

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Siren's. There was a wave of true pulled away. Siren gasped, opening his eyes.

*****Time Skip*****

''I can fly. I can fly. I can fly,'' sang throughout the cave.

''I think someone's awake,'' Valerie said.

Siren came flying through the living room. He had a bandage over his chest and it was wrapped tightly, but he was fine. It still didn't stop Phantom and Nightwing from freaking out and acting like he was a fragile piece of glass.

''I think the pain killers are working,'' Conner said, getting dizzy from watching Siren fly in circles.

''Something tells me that it is not pain killers,'' Kaldur says, seeing Beetle enter the room just after Siren did.

''Siren, can you please get down here,'' Dick pleaded.

''Don't make me come up there, young man,'' Danny threatened, seriously sounding like a dad right then.

Siren floated down, gently.

''You guys are no fun,'' he fake pouted.

The two then engulfed their brother in a hug. They made sure not to make it too tight so they didn't reopen his wound.

''Now, let's get things clear,'' White started. ''One, I hate robots. Two, I know you are all happy to see me alive, but we have some serious matters to attend to.''

The others all nodded, agreeing with him.

''With the weapons out of their reach, they'll make a move toward destroying the heart,'' Lena says. ''The Isle of Stories, and us, are the last line of defense to keeping magic alive in all worlds.''

''The league will have to stay on Earth to handle things here, so it is just us,'' Ma'gann said to the ones that didn't know.

''Um...'' Lena started, a little mysteriously. ''That's not entirely true.''

''Huh,'' the team gawked at the siren of nature.

''Just follow me,'' Lena said.

She lead them down the hall, toward the training room. They could all hear the commotion going on in the room. Phantom, Siren, Huntress, and Alya all lit up with delight. When they got in, all of the guardians and magical being they met were there. They all looked ready to brawl. Juliet, Mason, Krinos, Caitlin, Alain, Sarah, Ethan, and Erica. Add in Alya and Lena and you have a total of ten ready and able warriors.

''You didn't think that we'd just stand idly by while our home was in danger, did you,'' Lena smirked.

''This might be fun after all,'' Roy snickered, rubbing his hands together.

''We haven't seen them in forever,'' Danny said.

''And now, we're all together,'' White smiled, but then his eyes flashed gold. ''Oh, this is going to hurt.''

''What are you talking a...'' Danny stopped himself. ''You're right. This is gonna hurt.''

There was a squeal of complete and utter glee. Two seconds later, they were both tackled by an ice wielding werewolf. They all ended up in a pile on the floor.

''You're alive,'' Alain cried.

''Ow,'' both twins said.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Prepare For Battle

''A mole? Are you sure, Valerie,'' White asked their friend.

''Just think about all that's been happening,'' Valerie said to the two mystic twins. ''First is Santa Prisca where Vlad just happens to show up. Then a siren wannabe that forces White to use a power he hates. They've gained access to Camelot, Delos, and the Eternal Spring. They also got their hands on blood blossoms, black pearl, and ectoranium. This is just too coincidental to be a coincidence.''

The only others there, beside the three, were Krinos, Alain, Alya, and Sarah. They all knew that she was right.

''But... who would betray the team,'' Danny asks. ''They already had one mole scare a few years ago, so why have one now?''

''I don't think that it's about the team,'' Sarah says. ''Think about it. In all these situations, who is being targeted? Us.''

''It really isn't the team, it's us,'' White caught on. ''This mole wants magic gone. Wants us gone. It's like magic is their ultimate enemy.''

''Then, what do we do,'' Alain wonders. ''Whoever this mole is, they'll know all our plans to defend the heart. And what about the weapons we've collected? They could take them.''

''If they want the Scepter of Light, they'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands,'' Krinos shouted to the heavens.

''Krinos, enough with the theatrics,'' Valerie silenced him.

''What can we even do,'' Alain says. ''Roy and your brother trust us, but we can't go accusing any of the others of being traitors.''

''There's already tension because of all of us being non-humans,'' Sarah said. ''I'm a freaking vampire. Krinos is the lord of nature. Danny's buddy-buddy with Dracula. Alain and Caitlin are were-creatures. We're all a little too... different.''

''I can't imagine anyone on the team doing these things to us,'' Danny said.

''We can cross a few people off the list,'' White says. ''Ma'gann is about as sweet as someone can be. Garfield's too young and innocent to betray anyone. Jaime... is Jaime. Kaldur uses magic so he wouldn't want it gone. Conner's pretty much had enough with all forms of lies and moles. Roy and Nightwing would never hurt us. That just leaves...''

''Wally and Artemis,'' Danny finished.

''That girl is an insult to Artemis,'' Alain growled. ''Artemis may hate men, but even she has to admit that most of the guys here have done no wrong. Even she would feel bad over everything that's happened to you two.''

''It does make sense, though,'' Valerie says. ''Wally has made it bluntly clear how he doesn't believe in magic, so maybe he would want to get rid of it to make science the only power. And Artemis has never trusted us.''

''Do we inform the rest of the team of any of this,'' Krinos asks. ''If you are so sure...''

''Not a good idea,'' Danny interrupted. ''There's no telling what could happen, or if anyone would believe us.''

''So we just let this happen,'' Alain says, crossing his arms.

''We need real proof,'' Valerie said.

''Maybe we can ask Juliet,'' Alya suggested, speaking up for the first time as she was always a great listener. ''She can channel Apollo and cast a truth spell. Or there's the Evil Queen's magic mirror. There's also Sherlock Holmes' magnifying glass, as it is charmed to revel things hidden.''

Before anyone asks, Homes was not a great detective because of that. The glass was charmed after he died. It had soaked up all his skills after years of use.

''Out of those three, i'm betting that Juliet is our best bet,'' Danny said. ''As long as she can aim it properly. Cause what's the point of secret identities if you keep spouting the truth.''

''All we need to do is have her cast the spell at the right time and hit the right people,'' Valerie said. ''We can expose their treason in front of the team and the league. That'll teach them for messing with magic.''

''We can figure it out as we go,'' Krinos says. ''Right now, we all have to prepare for one heck of a fight.''

''Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to lock and load,'' Alain clapped his hands together.

Cue battle-ready montage music.

Erica rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. She buckled the straps on her boots. Even in the middle of a fight, she never abandons her high fashion clothes. She bared her fangs as her eyes got a look of her deadly vampire glamour powers.

Ethan tucked away two nightsticks into the back of his jacket. Strapping on finger-less gloves, he prepared. He was once a scrawny nerd, not anymore. His eyes flashed white with his seer powers.

Sarah was most prepared, as she had the most experience fighting. Even more than Ethan and Erica. She first sharpened her fangs with a nail file, then sharpened her actual nails. She can fight, but she always looks good while doing it.

Juliet put on a sword charm around her neck. Pulling on it made a sword appear in her hand so that she didn't have to rely on her spells. Yet she still tucked away a small book of spells behind her back just in case. Morgan LeFay magic flowed through her veins.

Mason summoned two swords into his hands. He put them in sleeves strapped to his back for easy access if his powers went offline. He also strapped a knight's shield to his right arm. His eyes flashed with the power of the knight of the round table.

Krinos had thorn vines wrapped up his arms. They didn't harm him, as nature is his element, and they could fall off his arms to become whips. The power of nature glowed brightly in his eyes. He radiated the forest.

Caitlin created 'fit to her arms and legs' arm gauntlets and boots with her light powers. She swung the Golden Bow of the Sun over her shoulder. She had this aura of warmth around her. Her eyes turned to emerald cat eyes and her nails sharpened.

Alain let Winter Wraith take over. His hair went completely white and he got his gauntlets and boots of ice. He growled as he got wolf fangs and sapphire blue wolf eyes. Just standing near him could give you the shivers.

Alya hung a gold medallion around her neck. It had a symbol of Pan, god of the wild, on it. The bright blue light of her spirits flowed around the medallion and her eyes. She tightened her gloves, ready to unleash the wild within her.

Lena undid the roses in her hair and used one of them to tie her hair in a ponytail. Changing her dress to a green and white bodysuit, like Alya's, she was able to move around more freely. She flapped her wings, her fury even making her flower petals sharp.

changed her hero suit to its stealth mode. Beast Boy roared like a lion, furious for his magic-user friends. Beetle's armor eyes glowed, he and the scarab now prepared for this upcoming battle. Superboy tightened his own finger-less gloves, pounding his fists together and ready to start punching.

Red Arrow filled up his quiver with his best and most destructive arrows. While tucking away his back-up bow, he also swung the Silver Bow of the Moon over his shoulder. Things are about to get pretty cold.

Red Huntress amped up her suit with some more destructive weapons. She changed all of her rays and guns so that they harm ghosts and other things. If it came down to it, she would even blast a human.

Nightwing charged up his escrima sticks. He was willing to do anything to protect his brothers. For the first time ever, the saying goes, ''there is no wrath like a brother's scorn.'' If they hurt another hair on their heads, they're dead. Plain and simple.

Phantom and Gold Siren both transformed into their hero forms, more determined than ever to protect their home. Phantom called the ring of rage and crown of fire to him for an added bonus of power. Siren had his enchanted bow that fires arrows of his gold, and it never runs out. Their crowns floated over their heads, but they weren't in their royal forms. Yet.

Phantom momentarily pulled his twin aside.

''I need to tell you something,'' he said.

''Can it wait? We're about to go to war, here,'' White says.

''When you were... um...'' Danny tried.

''You can say 'dying,' you know,'' White crossed his arms. ''Would it make any difference to you? You're already half dead.''

''Dick tried to pull the ectoranium from your chest,'' Danny got his composure back. ''But when he tried to grab it, it shocked him. The shard wouldn't let him touch it.''

Siren nearly fainted right then and there.

''But Dick doesn't have magic,'' White said. ''He has no powers. Why would an anti-magic mineral effect him? We haven't been around him long enough for our powers to rub off on him, or anyone else for that matter.''

''There is one option,'' Danny said. ''He's protective, has a need to help others, a heart almost as golden as yours. There's only one magical being that gets chosen instead of born that has those traits.''

They both looked over at their brother.

''A guardian,'' White gasped.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Truth Comes Out

''We're about to open the portal,'' Lena called to the team.

They all got ready. Magic users and heroes alike prepared for the battle to come. Lena snapped her fingers together, and a swirl of flower petals appeared in front of them. A portal was created from the magic.

''We do warn you,'' White says. ''The Isle of Stories can be a bit daunting for first-timers. It's one of the most unique islands of the Mystic Isles.''

''The natural confusion and defenses were why this isle was chosen to harbor the Mystic Heart,'' Danny said.

''What type of defenses,'' Artemis asked.

The magic users all looked at each other. Artemis and Kid Flash were the top suspects of being the mole. But they could always just scare them. Where's the fun in magic, or being part-ghost, if you can't scare someone every once in a while.

''You know, the usual,'' Juliet says. ''Giant spiders, doors that lead to the surface of the sun, Medusa's head, stone statues and suits of armor that move on their own, the Loch Ness Monster. Pretty standard stuff.''

All the mystic in the room snickered next to her. Course, what she said was true. But the look on Artemis' face was priceless.

''Did you say giant spiders,'' Ma'gann asked, a little scared.

''Yeah, I would stay clear of the horror and entomology sections while there, if I was you,'' Mason told her.

The group walked through the portal. When they came out the other end, the heroes were all in a pile while the mystics landed nicely. They laughed at the inexperience the heroes have with portals.

''Like I keep saying, my portals are daunting for first time users,'' Lena giggled. ''It usually takes about five or six trips before you're used to it and come out unscathed.''

When they all stood up, they were in total aw of the isle.

It was a giant library. And by giant, it is actually infinite. There were miles and miles of bookshelves. The ceiling was almost a full kilometer above their heads, with four or five floors. They could also see huge books with the titles of book genres on them. They could see the Fantasy, Classics, Graphic Novel, Children, and Science sections. There were also glass cases all around, containing strange objects.

The mystics calmly walked down the stairs, but the heroes were still gawking at the library isle.

''The Isle of Stories is a giant library,'' Jaime managed to say.

''The Library harbors all the knowledge of the infinite realms,'' Alya explained. ''From science and math to ancient spells and rituals. Every piece of information in every realm can be found here.''

''Each section contains every single story, movie, TV show, play write, and song of that genre,'' Krinos told them. ''Like in Children, you could find nursery rhymes, Spongebob, and the Sofia the First soundtrack all in one. Each section is like a realm of its own.''

''What about in science,'' Wally asked, the mystics all rolling their eyes.

''Everything in that section has every bit of scientific knowledge ever gathered,'' Ethan stepped up. ''From Einstein's theory of relativity to modern-day work at Star Labs and Mercury Labs.''

''So you have access to the most cutting edge science in the world, yet you rely on your make-believe magic,'' the idiotic speedster says.

The three vampires tried to charge him. But now was not the time to cover up a murder. Krinos held back Ethan. Alya took hold of Sarah. And it took both Caitlin and Alain to hold back Erica. Nightwing could tell that they were all annoyed. Beetle could see Siren holding in the desire to scream and knock Kid Flash sky high.

''Let's just get as acquainted as possible so that we will have an advantage when the heart is attacked,'' Lena says, trying to remain calm.

They went around the library. Beast Boy went to the first glass case he saw. It contained a panflute set.

''Course you would be attracted to that one,'' White smiles. ''That is the Flutes of Pan, god of the wild. Its music can give power to the wild, either nature or animals. As a shape-shifter, you'd be drawn to it.''

''You also have magical objects here,'' Ma'gann asked.

''Wild magic is the most dangerous type there is,'' Danny says. ''Magic in the hands of mortals is like giving a monkey a stick of dynamite. It doesn't end well for anyone. We use the Library to keep all the dangers away from mortals and make sure they're safe.''

''Put magic in the hands of mortals and they will, inevitably, destroy each other,'' Juliet said. ''My mom always said that.''

''Sure, trust the saying of an evil witch that caused the destruction of Camelot,'' Artemis crossed her arms.

''Alright, that's it,'' Mason says, stomping over to her. ''We have tried to explain this in every way we can. Our mother could not control her magic, and our evil and manipulative aunt used that to control her. She wanted to try to use her magic for good, but couldn't. Her and Arthur's father hated magic, so she couldn't train it. Then Morgause came in and twisted everything to get our mom to do what she wanted. It wasn't her fault.''

''Camelot may have been a center for magic, but it wasn't always the case,'' Juliet took over. ''King Pendragon was a ruthless tyrant that executed anyone and everyone he either suspected of magic or actually did magic. If he had his way, our mom, Merlin himself, and even us would have been killed just because of his fear. When Arthur took the thrown with Guinevere, peace was restored to the land and magic was allowed to flourish.''

''There was no magic,'' Wally yelled at them. ''There still is no magic. Only forces that aren't explained, yet.''

''For the love of the gods, Wally,'' Roy had enough. ''Look in front of you. Proof. A ghost, two sirens, the children of Morgan LeFay, an animal witch, three vampires, a werewolf, a were-cat, and the freaking lord of nature. You're just in denial.''

''They are the ones in denial,'' Wally argued. ''So their powers are different. Big whoop. That doesn't automatically make it magic.''

''If you haven't noticed, Phantom should be dead,'' Alain joined in. ''He has no heartbeat in ghost form and a very slow one in human form. By all accounts, he should be in a coffin, not walking around being the sarcastic witful kid he is. Explain that.''

Kid Flash stood there like a fish out of water. His mouth just opening and closing without anything coming out.

''Just because you don't believe it, doesn't mean it isn't true,'' Sarah said. ''This is our whole lives. We've survived plagues, wars, tyrants, even our own kinds. We've seen empires crumble, kings and queens fall, lands be discovered and abandoned.''

''We have hidden ourselves away because of people like you,'' Caitlin pipped up. ''You make assumptions about us and instantly think they're real. We are nothing like what you mortals think of us. We have families, we love, we care. We feel happiness, sadness, love, and grief. But no one ever bothers to look past the powers or looks.''

''We hide because we have no other choice,'' Alya yelled. ''Van Helsing massacred vampires just because they needed blood to survive, even if they never harmed a human. The Salem Witch Trials caused mass chaos, causing every witch in the world to fear for their lives and bloodlines. People are fine until the word 'magic' is spoken and all Hades breaks loose. Siren and Phantom suffered four years of torture because of who they are.''

''Some of us don't even choose to be like this, you know,'' Krinos shouted at them. ''Do you think Phantom asked to die, or that Siren wanted his heart infused with magical sound? Do you think that Erica, Sarah, or Ethan wanted to become vampires? Juliet and Mason could never have chosen to have a mother with a story like hers. But just as flowers don't get to chose where they bloom, children don't get to choose their fates or parents. You know nothing about us or the tears that we have shed.''

Every magic-user was just about ready to burst into tears. Nightwing went to his brothers, pulling them into a hug. Beetle wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss his boyfriend to give him comfort, but couldn't. Aqualad then turned to the two that had caused all this.

''Lena will open a portal,'' he told them. ''You two need to leave. I believe you caused our friends enough pain.''

''How can you even side with these... these... freaks,'' Artemis screamed.

Siren snapped his head her way, his eyes glowing a furious gold.

''Oh, she has really done it this time,'' Jaime said, all of them backing up.

Siren approached the archer and young speedster. He opened his mouth and unleashed his sonic scream on them. Everyone else covered their ears to try and shield themselves from the horrible sound.

The two were blasted back, slammed into a bookshelf. As it was against the wall, it didn't fall over and create the most destructive domino effect in library history. Artemis' arrows spilled onto the floor in front of them.

''I have heard that word for four straight years,'' White growled. ''Every possible name you could use as an insult has been used on me. I've taken it every time someone had pushed me around and tried to make me think I am who I am not. Not from any mortal, ever again. And especially not from... HUH.''

The gasped shocked everyone. Siren took a few steps back. A few of the others dared to go near him. Phantom, Nightwing, Beetle, Alya, and Aqualad all stood next to Siren. They all got wide eyes when they saw what he did.

Some of the arrows were different from the others. There were a few that were just pure black and seemed to be made from a gem. Others were normal but had an arrowhead of green crystal.

''Black pearl and ectoranium,'' Danny gasped.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Battle Of The Library

''I... I can't believe it,'' Dick stuttered.

Artemis had spilled her arrows on the ground after she had insulted the mystics and Siren hit her with his scream. She had arrows made from black pearl and ectoranium, elements most harmful to those of the magical arts and mystic origin. Basically, everyone they were trying to help.

Phantom and Siren backed away from her.

''She wants to kill us,'' Danny gasped. ''Take magic from the world.''

Siren's eyes turned gold. He was furious. He made a leap at her. Phantom, Alya, and Aqualad had to hold him back. Every other hero and mystic in the room were all feeling undeniable rage and betrayal.

''Let me kill her, let me kill her,'' White screamed. ''She's caused destruction to the sacred grounds of magic.''

The three struggled to hold back the siren. Yet, they were also holding back their own desires to decapitate the archer. They were so busy that they didn't notice someone else pick up one of the pearl arrows. It was too late. A yellow and red blur knocked them all away. They crashed around the floor, though not much damage had been done. Not yet, anyway.

When they stood up, they gasped again. Kid Flash had Siren's arm held behind his back. And he was using his other hand to hold the black pearl arrow close to his neck.

''Course,'' Danny growled.

All the magic users tried to advance toward the traitorous speedster. But he held the arrow closer, causing it to slightly burn the siren. Siren flinched and his face cringed in pain.

''Take another step closer and you find out what happens when a siren has its vocal cords ripped from its throat,'' Wally threatened.

''I should have known that it was the person that is so delusional toward his belief that magic is fake,'' White growled. ''You two have dived so deep into your delusions that you will risk every magic-user just to get what you want.''

''It wasn't just one,'' Valerie put together. ''You two teamed up to take out those you saw as a threat to what you believed. Those that are different and those that use something you believe is fake.''

''Why,'' Ma'gann asks, almost in tears.

The two traitors looked at her and their team. Nightwing, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Red Arrow, Superboy, and could hardly even look at them. BB and Beetle didn't know them as long as the others but were still hurt.

''What have they ever done to you,'' Ma'gann asked them. ''They never did anything.''

''Nothing! Oh please,'' Wally rolled his eyes. ''They came into our lives and ruined everything about our team. Because of them, we're taking part in a fight we shouldn't. Their fantasy world has nothing to do with us.''

''They should fight their own battles,'' Artemis snarled. ''Besides, what they are can only lead to destruction. Vampires drink blood, they're killers. Morgan LeFay was no victim, she was an evil witch that deserved death. Sirens sing to lure people to them, then they eat them, they're monsters. What harm can be done if magic is separated from our world?''

''You'd be causing more harm than good,'' Alya said. ''The world needs magic to remain in balance. Without us, nature falls out of harmony. The balance of good and evil will be thrown off.''

''By getting rid of evil, we tip it to the side of good,'' Wally growled.

''No, you get rid of good and give evil the upper hand,'' Mason told him. ''Demons don't come from the isles. We might get sucked out, but not them. And without witches, angels, or guardians to protect humans, demons will rule.''

''What about your friends that have magic,'' Sarah glared. ''You just take their powers and their lives on Earth away.''

''Zatanna, , Captain Marvel,'' Danny listed. ''They all have magic. By getting rid of it, you take their powers. Take away everything they've ever known just for your selfish desires.''

''A few casualties for the greater good,'' Artemis argued.

''And what of me,'' Kaldur says.

The two looked at their ''friend.'' He had this look of anger and resentment in his eyes, even as his face was dead calm. His composure is scary.

''I hail from Atlantis, a city of magic,'' he said. ''I trained for years at the Conservatory of Sorcery. Myself and Aquaman would not have our powers taken. We'd be taken, along with Atlantis.''

''Would you really take away magic even if it meant losing one of your best friends,'' White says, still struggling.

''It is not about how you feel,'' Dick glared at them. ''Do you not even see you're doing to them the exact thing that happened to them before. They went through four years of torture because they were betrayed by those they thought they could trust. It took them months to even begin to trust us, and it didn't help with you two badgering them about things only you believed to be true.''

''Why side with these monsters,'' Wally yelled at his once best friend. ''You should side with your best friend, not those these freaks that dragged us into a war that we have no part in.'

''If you really were my best friend, then you would have accepted my brothers as they are like everyone else,'' Dick growled. ''They are my brothers, the only family I have left. So how dare you try to take them from me. By doing this, you'd cause thousands, millions even, of innocent beings to suffer. You'd take their entire lives from them and take them from people they loved all because you think they're something they are not. It isn't right, and the league will agree with us.''

''But for now,'' Krinos says. ''Erica, Caitlin, Alain.''

The female vampire quickly ran over. She was faster than Kid Flash could ever hope for. She separated Siren and Kid. Erica then pushed him near Artemis.

''Surprise,'' Caitlin said.

She faced her hands toward them, shining sunlight into their faces. They held up their hands, blinded by the light. Caitlin looked up, signaling to her fellow Delos guardian. He was on top of the bookshelf, standing over them with a mirror.

''Have fun in Wonderland,'' Alain says.

He dropped the mirror on top of them. It fell over them, then landed on the floor of the library with a 'THUD.' The two were gone.

''Just like in the fairy tale,'' Alain said. ''They went through the looking glass.''

Phantom went over to his brother, hugging him as the black pearl burn healed. They turned to the rest of Young Justice.

''We're so sorry,'' they apologized.

Nightwing went over to them, putting his hands on their shoulders. He hugged them.

''You two are more important to me than they ever will,'' he told them. ''Do not blame yourselves. For it is only their fault.''

''Hopefully, they learn a thing or two in Wonderland before we have to bring them back for punishment,'' Jaime said. ''Batman's gonna lose it, for sure when he finds out.''

''We'll probably feel the shame of Green Arrow and Flash even in our own realms,'' Lena slightly giggled.

Ethan bent down and touched one of the spilled arrows. He gasped, his eyes turning white. He was having one of his visions.

''Is this how he always is when he's having a vision,'' Gar asks, waving his hand in front of Ethan's face.

''You get used to it after a while,'' Sarah shrugged.

Ethan snapped out of his trance, a look of worry on his face.

''We got company,'' he warned. ''How they got here is anyone's guess.''

They all heard the doors of the library be blown open. The entire building shook under their feet. The teams peeked from various isles to see what they were up against. They weren't surprised by what they saw. About a dozen men in pure white suits with black ties, agents of the Guys In White. But then there were also some heavy hitters. Prometheus, Dark Archer, Icicle Sr., Silver Banshee, Black Manta, Blockbuster, and Klarion. There was also this general, who looked a hundred years old, and his soldiers. All in dark uniforms with guns and a very disturbing emblem on their arms.

''Are those... Nazis,'' Roy gasped.

''I really hate Nazis,'' Alya, Alain, Caitlin, Krinos, Lena, Danny, and White all said.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Fight For The Heart

''Battle stations,'' Danny quietly ordered. ''Wait for our signal.''

''And trust me, it won't be subtle,'' White says, making them snicker as they left.

''You remember how you were before the Guys In White,'' Danny asked. ''Sweet and innocent as a human, but could smack talk like nobody's business?''

''Ah memories,'' White reminisced. ''What about that?''

''I think it's time you combine that with your royal side,'' Danny smirked.

''I just love the way your twisted mind works,'' White evilly smiled.

The group of villains, soldiers, and agents were about to walk through the library. But they barely made it down the stairs when Phantom used his most powerful ability, his giant mouth.

''Oh, look what we have here,'' Danny snickered, using his ghost invisibility. ''A creepy guy that puts shame to the real Prometheus. An ice wraith wannabe. A Green Arrow poser. The Black Canary reject. A person desperately wanting to be the Hulk. The man Atlantis would forever be ashamed of. And finally, the witch boy who's weakness is a cat.''

''Don't forget the soldiers that lost the second World War,'' White taunted. ''And the Guys In White. A government organization that is paid to be paranoid and bias to the supernatural. Yet, they never do any actual research. If they did, everything they thought as true would be proven as pure conspiracy theories. Weren't you guys abolished?''

''Come out, you cowardly monsters,'' Agent K shouted.

Phantom turned visible and Siren flew into view. They then eyed that the Fentons were among the agents.

''And to finish off the list of psychos, we have the two people that tortured the two kids they once thought as their children,'' Danny said. ''We know most of you are villains probably getting paid to do this, but did they ever tell you what the Guys In White did.''

Black Manta and Silver Banshee were the first two to step up.

''And why would we care what they did,'' Banshee asked. ''If the price is right, and we get to kick hero butt, it's a win-win situation.''

''Save your breath, siren and ghost,'' Manta told them.

''You're Aqualad's father, are you not,'' White asked. ''Even with you two on different sides, blood is thicker than water. Whether you like it or not, you two will always be father and son.''

''Is that supposed to mean something,'' Manta asked, a little more harshly.

''Even with you on different sides, would you ever think of doing this to your own son,'' Danny asks. ''Or any child at all?''

Phantom showed them the burn scars on his neck. Siren lifted his shirt to show the 'Y' scar from the vivisection. Black Manta was, indeed, taken back by this. Sure, Aqualad had used their connection to be a mole for the league, but he was still his son. He would never hurt a child as these two had been. He didn't know any villain that would.

But before the could respond, the Fentons barged their way past him.

''Why does it matter what we did,'' Maddie glared. ''You can't feel pain.''

''We felt everything you put us through,'' Danny yelled. ''We may not be human, but we felt every bit of pain you put us through. Every time you would dissect us, electrocute us, beat us. You have a bias opinion of our kinds, and then ignore everything that could prove you wrong. I have met bread smarter than you.''

''And I wouldn't be relying on your little spies, anymore,'' White teased. ''They're being chased around Wonderland by gods know what. You can't win. We will never allow the heart to be harmed.''

''You and what army,'' Jack growled.

''This one,'' Danny smirked, then he whistled.

Their own army marched up. The three vampires bared their fangs at them, looking murderous. Alain's eyes were those of a wolf's, and he was ready to start mauling people. Red Arrow already had one of the silver arrows notched in the magic bow. Nightwing swung his sticks in his hands.

He was gonna bash someone's head, every mystic hoping it to be one of the Fentons.

Beast Boy was already set to change into a gorilla or lion. Caitlin had bits of her light getting sharper around her gauntlet claws. Red Huntress had a wrist ray for one hand and a laser in the other, she was one pissed off hero. Juliet had her arms crossed and had this look like she was about to punch somebody in the face.

Again, everybody hoping it was the two kidnapping psycho ex-parents.

Mason drew his swords, the blades shining in the light. Superboy cracked his knuckles, ready to get out some of his frustrations on these guys. Alya touched her amulet, feeling the power of the wild within her. Aqualad had his water bearers out, forming a sword and shield of water.

Above them flew in Lena, , and Blue Beetle. Next to them was Krinos, who was on one of his giant twists of vines. Eleven heroes and ten mystics stared down the group of villains, soldiers, and agents.

''Kill them all,'' the Fenton adults ordered.

Both sides charged. Sarah, Ethan, and Erica all ran off with their super speed. Miss.M, Beetle, and Lena were all swooping down for their strikes.

''Goddess Athena, I pray to thee,'' Juliet chanted.

Weapons appeared around her. Swords, maces, morning stars, and daggers. With a push, the entire lot was sent hurdling at their opponents. They were all sent flying by her spell.

''That... was for messing with my home,'' she huffed.

The battle soon spread across the Library. The soldiers mostly aimed for the heroes while the agents went after the mystics. Red Arrow spotted the Dark Archer pull back an arrow of black pearl. So he aimed one of the silver arrows at him and fired. The arrow turned into a barrage of icicles midair.

Archer saw it coming and jumped out of the way at the last second. He saw Red Arrow on top of one of the bookshelves, the moon bow in hand. He glared at the hero archer.

''That bow was promised to me,'' he shouted.

''Then I guess that it sucks to be you,'' Roy smirked. ''Hey, Caitlin, shed a little light on this guy.''

The cat girl aimed a golden arrow into the air.

''One burst of sunlight, coming up,'' she responded, firing.

The arrow exploded as an almost supernova of light. All the bad guys were taken back in shock and were blinded. The two archers then jumped down, into the fray.

Sarah, Ethan, and Erica zipped around, punching out anyone in a soldier uniform or agent suit.

''Now I understand why Krinos sings 'You Can't Catch Me,'' Sarah giggled. ''I feel like doing it because who can catch a vampire other than a vampire.''

Another soldier tried to shoot them. Erica immediately materialized behind him and sank her fangs into his neck. When she released him, he fell onto the floor and wasn't moving.

''Takes practice to drain somebody enough to knock them out but not turn them,'' she smirked.

''We may be vampires, like her, but she still scares me,'' Ethan whispered to Sarah.

''Careful, your human's showing,'' Sarah teased, then sped off.

Prometheus came round the corner of a bookshelf. He came mask to mask with Mason and Beetle. He took out his large sword while Mason had his own swords and Beetle formed his own blades with his armor.

''On battle, two funerals,'' Prometheus said, in his deep villain voice.

The two charged him. But Prometheus was one of Green Arrow's worst villains, even worse than Dark Archer. He clashed swords with Mason and Beetle. He was holding his own against a five-hundred-year-old warrior and a trained teen hero in magic armor. He matched every one of their strikes with a block and then hit them with his own.

''I've met Prometheus,'' Mason told the villain. ''He'd be ashamed that someone like you has taken his name.''

''Enough talk,'' Prometheus boomed.

''If you think we talk, then you'd lose it against Phantom,'' Jaime joked.

''I think you've been spending too much time with him,'' Mason chuckled.

'' _Wrong twin, Mason LeFay_ ,'' the scarab said.

''Shut up,'' Jaime quietly growled at his armor.

Icicle Sr. had been met with his own element. He was unleashing waves of ice toward Red Huntress when another wave of ice stopped his. Alain had stepped in. He was in full-on Winter Wraith mode.

''Thanks for the assist,'' Valerie thanked, then flew off on her hoverboard.

''Let's see if a kid, like you, can match with me,'' Icicle says.

''To tell the truth, I'd rather be fighting your son,'' Alain said. ''At least then, the fight would be fun.''

Icicle Sr. then shot a blast of ice at him, using both hands to make a ball of it and then firing. Alain fired his own, but with a single hand. The two blasts collided in midair. Freezing wind then spread across the library. Icy bolts fired from the connection, freezing and creating ice spikes in random places.

Icicle Sr. was surprised at the power of Alain. He started struggling to keep up the ice attack. He would soon be at the mercy of the icy werewolf.

''By the way, i'm over four-thousand years old, so I am no kid,'' Alain smirked, increasing his ice's output.

Icicle was now royally screwed.

Silver Banshee was fighting... you guessed it. It was Gold Siren. They were using their hand to hand combat as they flew around the battlefield/library. Banshee flew right at him, and he grabbed her by the wrists. Siren's eyes flashed gold, he was reading her heart.

''All of this because you hate Supergirl; right, Siobhan Smythe '' White smirked. ''How pitiful.''

That got her mad. She pushed them both onto the ground. They crashed onto the floor and created a trench-like crash line. Siren felt the pressure on his wings. He put his feet on her stomach and pushed her off, flipping her onto her back.

''You're no banshee,'' White glared. ''I've met banshees. One of my witch friends was turned into one, actually. We did get her back to normal, but that is beside the point. You're not a real banshee, you're a fraud.''

Her eyes seemed to turn red.

''That's it,'' she yelled.

The two opened their mouths... and screamed. Both of their sonic screams collided, and it sent them both hurdling in different directions. They crashed into separate bookshelves.

Phantom, from above, saw all the chaos. He noticed Nightwing near one of the story sections. Those could give them an advantage.

''EVERYONE,'' he yelled. ''USE THE STORY SECTIONS. SPLIT UP AND SPLIT.''

All of the heroes and mystics vanished into the sections, followed by their enemies. This literary explosion was about to get literally explosive.


End file.
